The beach house and the Ryuzaki resort
by TiRaMiSuLoVeR
Summary: Its summer and the seigaku regulars are off to a beach house, but it just so happens that the Ryuzakis own the place and who's this guy who keeps touching Sakuno? How will Ryoma respond? RyoSaku
1. Chapter 1

Hey people this is my second fanfic, and I'm really excited, because it's about one of my favorite couples, RyoSaku! Anyway, I'm thinking of adding some other couples like maybe Horio and Tomoka, what do you think? Maybe I'll just completely leave them out of the story, who knows. Well enough of my blabbering, I'll get on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 1 The invite

"So, you and Sakuno are definitely coming over for the summer right?" A nervous man asked through the telephone.

"Yeah, yeah, Hikaru, for the hundredth time, Sakuno is packing as we speak, and she seems very excited, so stop worrying. Well, we'll see you soon, okay bye." Just as Sumire Ryuzaki hung up on the phone, her granddaughter, Sakuno ran downstairs to ask who was on the phone. "Oh it was just your father again, making sure that we're coming. It's like we're just going to cancel our plane tickets and not go to a fancy beach resort without calling first. Honestly, that man worries too much." Sakuno just smiled at the fact that her father seemed so anxious for them to come.

Meanwhile, our favorite tennis prince (is there more than one?) was walking with Momoshiro Takeshi to their favorite burger joint.

"Here's the deal Echizen, whoever eats the most double cheeseburgers wins, and the loser has to pay for the winner's and his own burgers." Momoshiro explained.

"That's fine, but when you lose, you're buying dessert." Ryoma responded.

"You little…" Just when Seigaku's power house was about to use extremely foul language with his kouhai, they heard yelling from behind.

"Oi, Momo and O'chibi look what I got!" shouted Kikumaru Eiji, a member of Seigaku's "Golden Pair." When the red-head caught up to the other two he showed them what he had.

"What's so great about a folded piece of paper? I mean I know you've been wanting to do origami, but that's not exactly, well you know…umm how should I put this you lack the skills neces-."

"No, Momo you baka, this isn't just a folded piece of paper, it's a brochure for a beach house I won from a sweepstakes! It's so big that I invited everyone to come, even Sakuno-chan for O'chibi's sake, but she already has plans for the summer." Eiji explained. "Anyways, do you guys want to come?"

"Sure, why not…wait a second is that Mamushi going to be there? He is isn't he? Oh well, I was hoping to avoid him for at least the summer…"

"What about you O'chibi?"

"Hn." Ryoma answered nonchalantly.

"He's probably not excited since Sakuno-chan isn't going to be there." Momo told Eiji, as Eiji nodded in agreement. Ryoma just rolled his eyes and said he was going home.

"Nya! O'chibi, so are you going to come?" Eiji shouted to Ryoma as the tennis prince was leaving.

"Fine, I'll go." Ryoma answered, waving his hand without turning around.

* * *

**A/N**

So, how was it everyone? I hope it's at least a little interesting. (bends down on knees and looks to readers with big teary eyes).

Eiji: Nya, why are you on the floor TiRaMiSuLoVeR?

Me: Oh, I'm just begging pitifully.

Eiji: Oh, I see…anyways, when did I ever say that I wanted to do origami?

Me: Uhh…I didn't say that, Momoshiro Takeshi said it! (points at Momo)

Momo: Yeah, but you made up the story.

Oishi: Everyone, lets not gang up on TiRaMiSuLoVeR, she might be claustrophobic.

Momo: Can you really defend her after she didn't even include you in the first chapter?!

Oishi: …lets get her!!

Me: Why Oishi?! I thought you were motherly?!(runs from Momo, Eiji, and killer Oishi)


	2. Meddling Senpai

Hey everyone, TiRaMiSuLoVeR here! Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews, it really made me happy to see that people are enjoying it so far. Typing this chapter made my fingers tired! Anyways, on with the story!

**Chapter 2 Meddling Senpai **

While Ryoma was walking home, after talking to Momo and Eiji, he was thinking about what the two sempai said earlier.

"Geez, why should I even care if Ryuzaki is going to be there or not? Senpai are so annoying." He thought as he opened the front door of his house. "I'm home." He said

"Oh the kid's back." A man with a brown clothing piece (I don't know what the thing he's wearing is called, sorry), appeared in the entrance way. "So, feel like playing another rousing game of tennis, with your oh so cool and handsome father? Or perhaps I can show you my collection of wonderful magazines! I think you'll really love them!" Nanjiro Echizen smirked.

"I'll pass." Ryoma answered, annoyed. As he was about to walk up the stairs to his room, his older cousin, Nanako walked in from the kitchen.

"Ah, Ryoma-san, you're home! Welcome back, oh and you have a phone call." She informed her younger cousin. Ryoma sighed and went into the kitchen to answer the phone.

"Hello?" He said through the receiver.

"Oh hey, O'chibi! I didn't even get to tell you where or when we're going! You ran away so fast, I didn't get a chance!"

"He must have been embarrassed because we were teasing him about Sakuno-chan, and his love for her. Emphasis on the love part." Another voice said in the background.

"Yeah, you're right; oh that was Momo by the way!" Eiji pointed out.

"I could tell." Ryoma said under his breath.

"Anyways, the beach house is about a…umm…maybe a ten to eleven hour drive, so we're all going together to save gas. We're going to meet at my house, tomorrow at 5:45am sharp!" Eiji explained cheerfully. Ryoma grumbled he hated waking up early. However it was summer so he would naturally wake up earlier before it starts to get hot, but still, 5:45am was too early for our little Ryoma Echizen to handle.

"Fine, I'll be there." Ryoma answered.

"Yay! Oh yeah and don't forget to pack your swimming trunks and extra underwear because-."Eiji was cut off, since Ryoma hung up.

"Stupid Sempai." He said.

Sakuno sighed, as she and her grandmother packed the last of their luggage in their car.

"Man I'm tired, is that everything?" Sakuno sighed, completely worn out.

"Yeah, I think so, anyways it was only a few bags, why are you so tired?" Sumire commented. "Well, I'm going to take a nap, I'm beat!"

"But, Obaa-san, you just said-."

"That's different! I have an excuse, because I'm old." Sumire retorted. Sakuno stifled a giggle as her grandmother rubbed her back, while walking inside.

"Oi, Sakuno-chan!" a voice called, as Sakuno turned around.

"Oh, u-uh hi Kikumaru-sempai and Momo-sempai." Sakuno stuttered.

"Hey, where are you going?" Momo asked, while looking at all the luggage in the car.

"O-oh j-just to visit my father for the summer." The girl responded.

"Oh, so that's why you couldn't come to my beach house." Eiji speculated.

"U-uh, I-I'm sorry!" Sakuno apologized. Eiji and Momo just smiled.

"Hey, it's fine! You're going to see family, that's more important!" Eiji explained, while patting Sakuno on the head. "It's just that O'chibi is really upset that you're not coming. I tried to tell him to get over it, but it seems that he really likes you!" Eiji pretended to sigh. Sakuno blushed furiously. Momo hit Eiji upside the head and dragged him away for a second.

"You baka! Don't just fill her head with make-believe fantasies!" He whispered to his red-headed sempai.

"B-but she looked so sad, and O'chibi is upset that she's not coming." Momo glared at him.

"This is no time for compassion, so pull yourself together! Don't just feed her lies because she's cute!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Eiji begged, as he tried to control himself. They went back to where Sakuno was standing.

"So, where does your father live?" Momo asked.

"U-um a-actually he lives in London, but we're going to spend the summer at a resort he owns that's here in Japan." Sakuno answered.

"Really, which resort is it?" Fuji popped out from the bushes. Eiji, Momo, and Sakuno all jumped up in shock.

"Wh-where did you come from?" Momo asked, shocked.

"Nya, it's a stalker! Watch out Sakuno-chan, he's out for your blood!" Eiji shrieked. Momo and Sakuno just stared at Eiji for a minute.

"So, which resort is it?" Fuji asked, with that same smile that is usually on his face.

"W-well, i-its…"

* * *

**A/N**

Well, how was it? Don't worry, Sakuno and Ryoma will meet soon, and the other characters will make their debuts.

Oishi: Oi TiRaMiSuLoVeR, (Oishi's eyes turn red and evil).

Me: I-I'm sorry you weren't in this chapter either. H-How about we make a deal? I'll put you in the next chapter and you don't kill me.

Oishi: (smirks) Its too late…oh and I'm not going to kill you.

Me: Y-you're not?

Fuji: (hands tennis racket to Kawamura Takashi)

Kawamura: Burning!! I will get TiRaMiSuLoVeR for not including us in the story so far!!

Me: No!! Why Fuji, you were in this chapter?! That's not fair, I can't run fast!! (runs for life, yet again)


	3. To the beach!

Hey people, thanks for all the reviews! I'm so happy with all the positive feedback. I love doing comedy, so hopefully some people get a few laughs out of this story, but this chapter may not be so funny though. Oh yeah, one more thing when words are in italics, it either means that there's a flashback or it's someone's thoughts. It'll be pretty easy to figure out though, so no worries there. Well, I won't delay it anymore, on with the story!

**Chapter 3 To the beach!**

Beep! Beep! It was the sound of Ryoma's alarm clock at 5:15am. Ryoma slammed the annoying clock off, and sighed. It was the day he was going to Eiji's beach house. (Why else would he wake up so early? After all he is our little Ryoma Echizen, who can't even wake up in the morning for anything not involving tennis). Ryoma lay in bed trying to ignore the fact that he had to meet up with the others at Eiji's house at 5:45am. He was about to drift off to sleep again, when his beloved cat, Karupin, touched his face with its paw, in attempt to wake him up. Ryoma moaned and sighed again.

"Okay, okay Karupin, I'm up." Ryoma informed his feline friend, as he got out of his bed to get ready for the day. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, and all the stuff a young boy does in the morning (I wouldn't know, because I'm a girl). He went downstairs into the kitchen to eat some breakfast. He made himself something, since no one else was awake, and after he ate, walked out of the house quietly. Before leaving though he petted his lovely cat Karupin one more time and then made his way outside to Eiji's house.

When Ryoma finally made it to Eiji's house, he was the last one there. All the regulars were already there, and so were the freshman trio and the loud mouth Tomoka. He looked at Eiji and Momo, who were smiling stupidly at him.

"Ah, Echizen you're finally here." Ryoma turned around to see Shusuke Fuji standing there with his calm expression.

"How did you get behind me senp-."

"Well, shall we get going?" Fuji cut Ryoma's question off.

"Yeah! Nya, I can't wait till' we get there!" Eiji jumped.

"W-wait, did everyone pack everything they needed? Did everyone use the bathroom? Do we have extra drinks, sunscreen, and first aid supplies?" Oishi Shuichiro asked in his panicky mother mode.

"Nya! We got everything, so don't worry Oishi!" Eiji told his worried doubles partner.

"Yosh, then let's go!" Momo shouted.

"Fsshhh, don't be so loud baka, you'll wake up everybody in the neighborhood." Kaido Kaoru complained.

"What was that Mamushi?!"

"Oi, calm down you two or its one-hundred laps." Seigaku's tennis captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu stated coldly. Neither Momo, nor Kaido wanted to go against their captain's words, so they stayed quiet and under control. They both just wondered where they would do the laps though. They all loaded onto the bus (yeah they were going in a bus, and sorry if I failed to mention it before). The bus driver started the vehicle and off they went.

* * *

Meanwhile…Sakuno was in her grandma's car on their way to her father's resort. She yawned and remembered the conversation she had with Eiji, Fuji, and Momo the previous day.

_"So, which resort is it?" Fuji asked_, _with that same smile that is usually on his face. _

"_W-well, i-it's called the Ryuzaki resort." Sakuno stuttered. _

"_Wait a second! Nya!" Eiji shouted. He took the brochure for his beach house out of his bag. He looked at it for a minute and then his jaw dropped. Momo looked at him strangely, and then took the brochure. In less than a minute his jaw dropped as well. Then he hit Eiji on the back of the head with the brochure._

"_Senpai, you baka! How could you not realize this?" Momo exclaimed. Fuji looked at the brochure and then smiled. It was obvious he had some sort of sadistic though in his head._

"_How about we don't tell Echizen about this?" Fuji suggested, calmly. Sakuno just stood there confused. _

"_A-ano, Fuji-senpai, w-what are you talking about?" the young girl asked. Fuji, Eiji, and Momo all smiled, but not in a friendly or nice way, it was of course in an evil way._

"_Here's what we're going to do." Fuji explained._

Sakuno sighed to herself. She was happy, scared, and nauseous after hearing what the senpais had told her.

_"What am I going to do?" _she thought to herself, as she slowly fell into slumber.

When, Sakuno awoke, the car had stopped and Ryuzaki Sumire was just getting out of the car. Sakuno quickly rubbed her eyes, and opened the car door to help her grandma with their bags. However, just as they were about to do so, two men dressed in khaki trousers and blue polos with a Ryuzaki resort emblem on them, came and picked up their bags. They had inviting smiles, and big biceps. Basically they were very good looking. Sakuno blushed as they smiled and took the bags. Then a young looking man, with the same brownish red hair as Sakuno came out of the twin doors of the resort.

"Sakuno, you're finally here!" the young man said.

"D-dad, i-its nice to see you again." Sakuno responded politely.

"There's that same old Sakuno, shy and polite as always. And as always you're as cute as a button." Sakuno's father said, as he hugged his daughter, making Sakuno blush from embarrassment. As Sakuno's father went to greet Sumire, Sakuno looked at the front entrance of the resort. There was a view of the pool from where she was standing. She looked at the people relaxing in the sun, playing in the pool, and putting on sunscreen. Suddenly, a tall, muscular, and handsome guy came out of the pool, splashing water on a nearby guest.

"Oh my god!" the annoyed guest shrieked. "You got me all wet, you…you…" she stopped as she looked at how hot the guy who splashed her was.

"I'm really sorry!" the guy said. "Please forgive me!" he pleaded.

"Oh, well…its okay, it's not like you meant to do it or anything." The guest giggled, in a flirty manner. The guy smiled uncomfortably, and then looked to his left, and noticed Sakuno staring at them. Sakuno quickly looked away, when the guy noticed her there. The guy walked over to where Sakuno was standing, even though the girl guest who he soaked was still talking to him, well flirting with him. He walked up to Sakuno and immediately recognized who she was.

"Sakuno?!" the guy said.

"Y-yes?" Sakuno stuttered.

"Don't you remember me?" the guy asked.

"A-Ace?"

* * *

**A/N**

So, how was it? Sorry I keep ending things with Sakuno being confused, and Ryoma and Sakuno will meet up soon, I promise!

Oishi: (creeps out from a dark corner) Oi, TiRaMiSuLoVeR…

Me: H-hi Oishi…I included you in the chapter…a-are we cool now?

Oishi: Of course we are! I'm happy…but someone else isn't. (Points to Kawamura)

Me: Ehehehe…well…ummm, you see the thing is… (Looks around nervously for a way to escape)

Kawamura: I-its okay, you can put me in the story later if you want.

Me: R-really? O-okay then, thanks for understanding. (Smiles happily)

Inui: (pops out from a random bush) According to my data, the chances of TiRaMiSuLoVeR including Taka-san in the following chapters…0.1 percent.

Me: How did you get in there Inui? More importantly why is there a bush in my room?

Fuji: (hands tennis racket to Kawamura)

Kawamura: BURNING!! HOW COULD YOU NOT INCLUDE ME?!

Me: Oh man! I'm going to have to run again! Inui, why did you have to say that?! I was going to include Taka-san in the next chapter!! You're data is flawed!! (Turns around to see that Inui has joined Kawamura in chasing me) This is unfair!! (Cries to the sky for mercy)


	4. Finally, they meet!

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, it seems like everyone is wondering who this Ace guy is, or has their own theories on who he is and to tell you the truth, I didn't really know myself. I'm kind of just adding stuff as I go along, and it somehow goes together…it does right? Oh yeah, i just got a review asking how old they all are, sorry for never mentioning it, but Ryoma, Sakuno and the other freshmen are 15, the 2nd years are 16, and the 3rd years are 17. Well anyways on with the story!

**Chapter 4 Finally, They Meet!**

"Sakuno?!"

"Y-yes?" Sakuno stuttered.

"Don't you remember me?" the guy asked.

"A-Ace?"

"Yeah!" He said, eagerly. "Man, I missed you so much!" Ace said, as he hugged Sakuno, causing her to blush. She wasn't used to being hugged by wet, shirtless, and attractive guys. Sakuno's dad and Sumire came over and laughed.

"Well I can see you guys have reacquainted." Mr. Ryuzaki said.

"Yeah!" Ace said, while still holding on to Sakuno.

"Uhh, yeah that's great, but put some clothes on before you even dare think of touching my daughter." Mr. Ryuzaki said in a calm, but clearly annoyed voice. Ace let go of Sakuno, and blushed.

"Oh, my bad, Mr. R. I'll go change right now, I'll be back later!" Ace said. Before he left he smiled at Sakuno and then went off to retrieve his clothes. Mr. Ryuzaki gave a suspicious look in Ace's direction.

Meanwhile...

Ryoma sighed in annoyance, as he listened to Horio sing cheesy road trip songs.

"Y-M-C-A, its fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A!" Horio sang, really off-key, while doing the hand signals.

"Why are you singing that song, its not even a road trip song and your Cs look like Os!" Tomoka criticized.

"Well, you know what? I have two years of tennis experience!" Horio replied.

"What does that have to do with anything? What a lousy comeback! That's not even worthy of being called a comeback!"

"Okay, everyone, we'll be there in half an hour!" The driver announced.

_"Only 3o minutes of torture left." _Ryoma thought to himself. He decided to take a nap, as a way to wait for the time to pass. As he drifted off to sleep, his senpais were thinking of a plan involving two people (okay, if you don't know who those people are then refer back to the top of the page where it says who this story stars, although I'm sure you all already know).

"So, we're all clear on the plan, right?" Fuji asked Momo and Eiji. Just to tell you, they were the only ones who know about Sakuno's family's resort.

"Yeah, Yeah, I got it." Momo answered. "But, don't you think it's a bit…um I don't know unfair to Echizen?"

"Nope, not at all." Fuji replied.

"Nya, you're so cold, Fuji! Well, I guess this is like the push he needs to realize and confess his feelings to Sakuno." Eiji said.

"Dang, we're such good friends! Echizen, better appreciate us after this is over." Momo complained.

"But Momo we didn't do anything, and we're not really going to do that much, concerning the plan, and Fuji is the one who thought of the plan."

"You know what? That doesn't matter because…because…well I thought of that one part of the plan!"

"Which part?" Eiji and Fuji asked in unison. Momo grumbled to himself.

"Who cares?! Forget I said anything!" Momo said to his two senpai, and looked the other way.

Finally, half an hour passed, and the bus arrived at the entrance to the resort. Everyone looked confused, except for Momo, Eiji, and Fuji.

"I thought we were staying at a beach house? Why are we at this fancy looking resort?" Kawamura Takashi asked.

"According to my data, 5 percent chance the driver got the places mixed up, and 95 percent that there was a last minute decision that we would come here instead of the beach house." Inui Sadaharu explained.

"Well, you see the thing is…basically Inui's right." Eiji explained.

"What's going on here? Explain yourself." Tezuka stated.

"Well you see it's like this…"

A few minutes before this happened, Sakuno was about to get ready for the plan that her three senpai had instructed her on, when Ace popped into her room.

"Hey, Sakuno lets go swimming!" He said excitedly, already dressed for the occasion, wearing only his swim trunks.

"Umm, well I would like to, but-."

"Then come on!" Ace said excitedly. "I'll wait outside for you to get changed, so hurry!" Sakuno sighed, when Ace has something he wants, there's no stopping him. She knew this so she decided to give in.

_"Maybe they won't get here until later." _Sakuno hoped, as she opened her suitcase to get her bathing suit out. She suddenly paused, she couldn't find her bathing suit, in its place there was another bathing suit, but it was a bikini style, which was different form Sakuno's usual one piece suit.

_"W-what is this? Where's my bathing suit?" _Sakuno panicked. As she took out the bikini, a note fell out. She picked it up and read its contents.

_Sakuno,_

_I exchanged your boring one piece bathing suit with this stylish and bold one. I thought it would help you get a few guys and make Ryoma-sama jealous! Good luck, and have fun!_

_Tomoka_

Sakuno sighed, and was grateful for her friend's thought, but was annoyed at the same time, because she had never wore a bikini before.

_Oh well, can't knock it until you try it right?"_ Sakuno said to herself.

Back to the guys (and Tomoka)…

"So you got upgraded? Meaning that you can know stay at the resort which is practically next door to the beach house?" Kachiro, a member of the freshman trio asked, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it!" Eiji said. They all seemed to buy it, so they walked over to the entrance of the resort, which as I shall remind you has a clear view of the pool. Sakuno had just walked into the pool area, where Ace was waiting. His jaw dropped as he saw her come out. Sakuno didn't know what to say, but instead noticed behind Ace at the entrance was, of course Ryoma. Eiji stopped as the rest were going into the building.

"What's wrong Eiji?" Oishi asked, as everyone stopped to see what Eiji was staring at.

"I-its…Sakuno-chan…in a b-bikini!" Eiji said and pointed to where Sakuno was. They all gasped and looked to where Eiji pointed. Ryoma tried not to look concerned or eager, but did turn to look. When he did look he was in shock.

* * *

**A/N**

Well how was it? They finally met! Oh and Ace's relationship with Sakuno will be described soon. In case you didn't know, the song Horio was singing was YMCA by village people. Hey are you happy Taka and Inui? I included you in the chapter? I included everyone, so are you people happy now?

….

Me: Oh so now you have nothing to say?! Well guess what? I…uhhh…

Katsuo: (appears out of garbage can with banana peel on head) what about me?!

Me: uhh…I'll put you in the story if I feel like it…

Katsuo: What? Aren't you afraid I'll chase you down…and…and…

Me: And what? (Smirks confidently) Yeah that's right you got nothing fool!

Kintaro Tooyama: (pops out of pillow) Hey, are you going to include me soon?

Atobe Keigo: (pops out of desk drawer) What about Ore-sama? The people are demanding my appearance.

Me: (freaks out that random p.o.t. characters are appearing in my room) First of all, no one is demanding your appearance Atobe, and second of all who said any of you are going to be in the story at all?! Thirdly, where did you all come from?! (Completely loses it and runs out of the room to maintain mental stability).

Kintaro and Katsuo: What's her problem?

Atobe: Well anyways, please review, and tell TiRaMiSuLoVeR how wonderful Ore-sama is (winks at readers).


	5. Who are you?

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! Sorry it took so long to put this up. I've been suffering from a partial writer's block, but I think it's over now. Well that's all so on with the story!

**Chapter 5 Who are you?**

"What's wrong Eiji?" Oishi asked, as everyone stopped to see what Eiji was staring at.

"I-its…Sakuno-chan…in a b-bikini!" Eiji said and pointed to where Sakuno was. They all gasped and looked to where Eiji pointed. Ryoma tried not to look concerned or eager, but did turn to look. When he did look he was in shock. Ryoma suddenly started walking straight towards Sakuno, causing Sakuno to blush.

"R-Ryoma-kun t-this i-is-." Sakuno tried to speak, but couldn't get any words out. Ryoma was still walking towards her, and soon he was less than 10 inches away from her. He continued walking, shocking his peers. No one knew what to say, until Ryoma walked right past her towards a billboard that was hanging on a wall behind Sakuno. He took off a flyer that was attached to the billboard that said something about a tennis tournament that was being held some place near the resort.

"W-what was that?" Momo asked in a confused state.

"He didn't even notice her!" Eiji commented, just as confused as Momo. Sakuno blushed even more, from the embarrassment. Inui started jotting down notes in his trusty notebook, while Tezuka looked at a Ryuzaki Resort brochure, apparently not caring about the current situation. The freshmen trio stared at Ryoma in amazement, and Tomoka went to Sakuno to comfort her friend.

"This is going to be harder than we thought." Momo sighed.

"Everything is going according to plan." Fuji explained calmly to his doubtful allies a.k.a. Momo and Eiji. While all this was happening, Ace was in shock, he suddenly got out of his shock to stare suspiciously at Ryoma.

"_Who the heck is that guy? Does he want something from Sakuno? Or worse, does he want Sakuno? Oh man! I have to stop this guy! No one's going to get __my__ Sakuno!"_ Ace thought to himself. He took a deep breath and walked over to Ryoma.

"Hey, what do you want with Sakuno?" He asked the tennis prince curtly. Ryoma looked up from the amazing tennis tournament flyer to see who was talking to him.

"Who are you?" Ryoma asked, in an uninterested tone.

"Who cares about that?! Just answer the freakin' question!" Ace replied angrily, while clenching his fist in the air. Sakuno ran over to stop them.

"C-calm down Ace! Please stop shouting, the guests are getting concerned." Sakuno pleaded.

"Sakuno-chan's right. Shall we go inside and continue this conversation?" Fuji suggested. Ace looked at Sakuno, and her worried expression, then at Fuji, with his calm and unbothered look.

"Fine, we'll settle this inside." Ace concluded. He then looked over to Ryoma, who had already started walking inside the resort, with Sakuno trailing behind.

Meanwhile…a very fancy and expensive looking red sports car drove in to the parking lot of the Ryuzaki resort (it's a very big parking lot, this car was on the west side of the parking lot, while Ryoma and the others were near the pool at the east side). The car stopped in a parking space, and the door to the passenger's seat opened. Out walked a young 15-year-old girl, with short blonde hair, and green eyes. She was wearing blue Bermuda shorts, a white tank top, and black flip flops. From the backseat a little girl came out, who also had blonde hair, but it was in pigtails, and green eyes. She was wearing a pink dress with a cat on it, and was holding a sparkly pink purse in the shape of a cat. From the driver's seat, a blonde woman who looked in her early 30s came out, she shared the same general traits as the two younger girls, but the woman was wearing a matching dark purple pencil skirt and business jacket. As the women shut the door of her car she put on her sunglasses and smiled.

"I'm back Hikaru." She said as she smiled and looked at the resort.

Back to Ryoma and the others…they had just walked into the resort and checked in at the front counter.

"Now that you've checked in and made yourself comfortable...who are you people?" Ace asked impatiently.

"How rude, shouldn't you introduce yourself first before demanding information from others?" Fuji suggested, with a smile. Ace stared at Fuji and twitched angrily.

"Nya, I think that guy has anger issues." Eiji said out loud.

"Yeah, but who is he? Don't tell me…Sakuno's boyfriend?!" Momo asked. Ryoma suddenly felt a glint of pain, of course he didn't know why. Was it possibly because of the thought that Sakuno has a boyfriend…well who knows?

"N-no, h-he's not m-my b-boy f-friend." Sakuno exclaimed, while blushing madly. "H-he's j-just a friend." Ryoma breathed a sigh of relief to himself.

_"Wait, why did I just feel relieved after I heard what Ryuzaki said?" _Ryoma thought to himself. At that same time Ace was emotionally stabbed by Sakuno's words, _"Just a friend." _Ace thought to himself, than he smirked and thought to himself, _"Well, not for long." _

"So, Sakuno-chan likes these kinds of guys." Eiji observed, while looking at Ace.

"I would have never guessed." Momo explained. "I always thought she would have liked the short athlete, preferably a tennis player, kind of guy, but that's just my opinion." He said. Sakuno sighed, because they weren't even listening to her. Just then, Sakuno's father, Hikaru (if you forgot his name) came in, and following was Sumire.

"Oh, more guests." Hikaru said, smiling, but then stopped when he realized what Sakuno was wearing, while being around a ton of high school boys. "Sakuno, where are your clothes?! Hurry and put something on or these shifty characters might take advantage of your cuteness and innocence!" He panicked, while putting his jacket on Sakuno, and staring at the 'shifty characters.'

"Could it be…a daughter complex?" Eiji and Momo said together.

"You guys…don't say that." Oishi sweat dropped.

"Hello, Mr. Ryuzaki. My name is Fuji Shusuke, and I go to the same school as your daughter. It's an honor to meet you." Fuji introduced himself.

"Oh, hello. It's nice to meet you too." Hikaru replied, than he said to Sakuno, "I was wrong, this young man is very polite, and is definitely not a shifty character. He has my permission to date you." Sakuno's father approved. Sakuno blushed, while Fuji just smiled. Ryoma and Ace both stared at Fuji with suspicious looks.

"B-but, F-Fuji-senpai doesn't want to d-date m-me." Sakuno tried to explain.

"Oh really?" Hikaru asked. "Hey, do you have some problem with my daughter?"

"Of course not, sir." Fuji replied calmly. "I would love to take your daughter out on a date."

"What?!" was the response from everyone, except Tezuka who really didn't care, Ryoma, who was trying to keep his cool, and Inui, who was too busy recording data about the current situation.

"This wasn't part of the plan…was it?" Momo whispered to Eiji.

"Nya, I don't know. What are you planning Fuji?" Eiji asked.

"You'll see." Fuji responded.

"B-but, um F-Fuji-senpai…I-I-."

"Don't worry, Sakuno-chan. It'll be fun." Fuji explained. "How about we go out tonight?"

"U-umm, I-I d-don't really-."

"Yeah, seriously, why are you forcing Sakuno to go out with you?! Its obvious she's not interested!" Ace shouted. "Now c'mon Sakuno, let's go swimming."

"B-but I-I-."

"What's wrong? Aren't you coming?" Ace asked Sakuno, without even listening to what she had to say. Sakuno looked down, because she didn't want to make anyone feel bad or reject anyone. Just as Ace was about to grab Sakuno's hand to take her to the pool, a tennis racket came in his way. Ace looked to the racket's owner, and it was our one and only tennis prince, Ryoma Echizen.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ace asked Ryoma.

"It's obvious that she doesn't want to go with you, so leave her alone." Ryoma said, making Sakuno blush.

"R-Ryoma-kun."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Ace asked angrily.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?" Ryoma sighed. "You're annoying, and you're bothering me, so go away." Ace looked shocked. Just as he was about to make a comeback, the entrance to the resort opened, which was behind where everyone was standing, and in walked the blonde women, and the two young girls.

"Hikaru, I'm back!" the blonde women exclaimed, as she went to where Sakuno's dad was and wrapped her arms around him."

"Akane, what are you doing here?" Sakuno's dad asked.

"Akane?" Sakuno asked confused at the strange lady who was hugging her dad. Hikaru looked at Sakuno, and tried to think of an explanation.

"Oh, well you see…the thing is…this is… my fiancée." He said.

"Fiancée?!"

* * *

**A/N **

So, how was it? I didn't really explain things…but I will, later on, so please be patient. Oh yeah, and I need two girl's names for the new characters in the story. The first two names suggested will be used, unless they're really strange. No just kidding I'll use them anyway, but you can only suggest one name, and tell me if you want it for the older girl or the younger one.

Ryoma: I have a question.

Me: ask away, Ryoma

Ryoma: Why don't you ever use honorifics, and why do you always refer to me as little or something like that?

Me: That's because I'm older than you! I'm your senpai, so you must refer to me as TiRaMiSuLoVeR-senpai…muah ha ha.

Ryoma leaves room.

Katsuo: (comes into room from window with banana peel still on his head from the last chapter A/N) Why are you laughing insanely?

Me: What the? How did you get in here? This is the second floor…

Katsuo: I flew.

Me: (looks at Katsuo, strangely) Right…wait right there Katsuo… (Runs off to call the police)


	6. Father's betrayal

Hey, everyone! Thanks for the reviews! So the name of the younger girl is Misa, thanks to -**fUjI-lAwLiEt-**. The older girl didn't get any suggestions…I wonder why? Well, I used **natsumikanlover**'s suggestion, Sakura, which was meant for the younger sister, but I hope its okay this way…Anyways, on with the story!

**Chapter 6 Father's Betrayal**

"Fiancée?!" Sakuno gasped. She didn't know what to say. How could her father just get together with some strange lady who his own daughter didn't even know about?! She always remembered her dad saying things like, "You're my number one." And "I'll always tell you if something important happens, because you're my special little girl." The news she just heard was like a slap in the face to her. Even though Sakuno and her father were miles apart, Sakuno thought that her father would tell her if something happened. Apparently she was wrong.

Everyone just stared at Sakuno, without a word.

"So, Hika-kun, who's this little girl?" Akane asked, while still holding on to Hikaru. Sakuno was shocked even more, that her father didn't even tell his fiancée about his one and only daughter.

"This is my daughter Sa-." Hikaru started.

"U-umm, actually I-I don't f-feel that well, so I'm j-just going to get some f-fresh air." Sakuno interrupted. She tried her best to force a smile to everyone, and then she ran out of the resort doors. They all just looked at the doors.

"Anyways, Hika-kun. Are you going to show me around?" Akane asked, completely ignoring Sakuno.

"U-uh, y-yeah sure." Hikaru sighed, and looked to where Sakuno had exited. He then left to show Akane to her room. The Seigaku regulars, the freshmen trio, Ace and Tomoka just stood there, unsure of what to do. Then Tomoka looked at the two blonde girls just standing there.

"Aren't you going with that lady? She's your mom, isn't she?" Tomoka asked them, kind of rudely.

"Well, yeah, she's are mom, but they're probably going to make out or something." The older girl said. Tomoka just looked at the girl in disgust.

"I-I'm M-Misazaki. Misa for short." The younger girl said.

"No one asked what your name is, and no one cares either!" Horio shouted, causing tears to well up in Misa's eyes.

"Hey, don't yell at my little sister!" the older girl said.

"Its okay, Sakura nee-chan." Misa said. "They will pay for it…they all will…karma will get to them…it will." Everyone stared at the little girl.

"Yeah, well, we have to go. So, you enjoy your summer." Momo responded, while chuckling nervously. They all started leaving, at a fast pace.

"Misa, you baka! You made them leave, and they were hot guys too." Sakura grumbled.

An hour later, after they all put their stuff in their assigned rooms, everyone was resting. Ryoma was still thinking about what happened earlier. He went to the balcony of his room, which he shared with Momo, who was taking a nap. Ryoma looked at the view of the vast ocean, as the sun was going down, filling the sky with deep orange, pink, and purple streaks. He looked down and saw a girl with pigtails sitting in the sand near the shore of the ocean. He stared at her a bit longer to see if it was the girl he was thinking about (Gasp! Ryoma was actually thinking of a girl).

Meanwhile Sakuno buried her toes in the sand, as she stared at the ocean waves, and the setting sun. She didn't want to seem shallow, but she just couldn't understand what her father was thinking. Tears welled up in her eyes. Just then someone put a box of cookies near her face. She looked up to see her red haired senpai, Eiji smiling down at her.

"Want a cookie?" he asked her. "Chocolate chip cookies always make me feel better." He smiled. Then looked at Sakuno's face closer and noticed she had tears in her eyes. "Oh no, you were crying! Uhmm, need to find a tissue." He panicked while looking in his pocket for a tissue.

"T-thank y-you, K-Kikumaru-senpai." Sakuno sniffled, then smiled at him and nibbled a cookie.

"So…do you want to talk about it?" he asked. Sakuno looked down. Then she said, "I-its okay, I'm fine. Thanks." She smiled, causing Eiji to blush slightly.

"D-don't say thanks. Oishi brought the cookies, so you really should be thanking him." He said while smiling and rubbing the back of his head, embarrassedly. Sakuno smiled at him, and giggled. While all this was happening, Ryoma was standing close by, listening to the conversation.

_"I knew that was Ryuzaki, but why is Eiji-senpai with her. Why are they acting so friendly? Dang, I came too late. That could have been me sharing chocolate chip cookies and watching the sunset with Ryuzaki. Wait, what am I thinking?! Why would I want to share cookies and watch the sunset with Ryuzaki?!_" Ryoma thought to himself. "_But, I really don't like how Eiji-senpai is acting. Maybe I should just go there and say I'm taking a walk, and just happened to see them there. Yeah! Good plan!_" he thought as he made his way over to the two.

"Ah, look its O'chibi!" Eiji said. "What are you doing here? I bet you also came to check up on Sakuno-chan right?"

"I was just getting some air." Ryoma responded coolly. Sakuno blushed.

"Sure." Eiji chuckled. "Well we better head back."

"Y-yeah, you're r-right. I-its getting d-dark." Sakuno stuttered.

"Whatever." Ryoma said. _"No, I'm such a baka! I can't just leave it at that! Now, she's going to fall for Eiji-senpai! Wait! I don't care who Ryuzaki likes, what the heck am I even saying?_" Ryoma thought to himself.

"Well, my room is this way, so I'll be going, since I'm really tired! So, Ryoma you walk Sakuno-chan to her room, okay?" Eiji said as he skipped ahead. Ryoma glared at his senpai, as Eiji turned the corner.

"A-ano, R-Ryoma-kun, y-you d-don't have to w-walk me to m-my room. I-I can g-go there by m-myself." Sakuno explained, while stammering.

"Let's go." Ryoma said, completely ignoring what Sakuno had said. Sakuno blushed, and started walking in the direction of her room, and Ryoma followed. While they were walking, Sakuno's face was completely red, and she kept flustering with her fingers.

"A-ano, t-thank y-you!" Sakuno said.

"For what?" Ryoma asked, confused.

"W-what d-do mean f-for what? F-for speaking u-up f-for me that time a-against Ace." She answered. Ryoma pulled his cap down to hide his reddening face.

"I didn't do that for you. That guy was just annoying me." Ryoma lied. Sakuno smiled, and blushed, while looking down. She was so happy that she wasn't watching where she was going, so she tripped over a shoe, which was for some reason in the hall way, near a door that was left ajar.

"Ouch." Sakuno whimpered and then looked at what she tripped over. It was a dark purple high heeled shoe. Ryoma looked at the shoe as well, and then the both of them noticed that the door they were next to was left slightly open. They also noticed that inside the room were Akane and Hikaru! (sorry if that was too obvious). Sakuno gasped at what she saw.(I won't tell you what Sakuno and Ryoma saw Akane and Hikaru doing, because this fanfic is rated K plus, so just use your imagination.) Sakuno, felt tears well up in her eyes, as she dropped the shoe. Apparently Hikaru and Akane heard, because they stopped, their well you know, and looked to see Sakuno and Ryoma standing there. Hikaru quickly got up and ran towards Sakuno, while zipping his pants back.

"Wait, Sakuno!" Sakuno's father tried to explain, but it was too late. Sakuno ran away, and Ryoma ran after her. Sakuno ran outside, into the darkness. She found herself near the pool, tears pouring down her face, she just couldn't handle it. Ryoma finally found her, and didn't know what to do when he noticed that she was crying.

"It's not fair! How could he do this to mom! How could he do this to me?!" Sakuno cried, as she bent down on her knees, not caring who was listening. She cupped her face in her hands, while her tear wouldn't stop falling. Ryoma stared at Sakuno, whose back was to Ryoma. He was absolutely shocked. He had never seen a girl cry, nor had he ever seen Sakuno break down, or shout. He walked closer to her and hugged her from behind. Sakuno took her face out from her hands.

"R-Ryoma-kun?"

"Just stay like this a bit longer, You don't need to hold it in just cry until your heart's content." Ryoma said, blushing madly. He was glad that Sakuno couldn't see his red face.

* * *

**A/N:**

So, how was it? A lot of Ryosaku there, right? I'll introduce the other OC's personalities more later…

Katsuo: Man, how stupid were Akane and Sakuno's dad for leaving the door open while they were, well you know…

Me: Yeah, well they are pretty stupid…wait a second! What the heck are you doing here? I thought you were arrested!

Katsuo: Yeah, I was, because of you…but I busted out of that joint. (hears sirens outside)

Dang it, it's the cops! (Jumps out the window and miraculously starts flying)

Me: (stares in amazement) Well, that was interesting… I think I've lost it for good.

Kintaro: (pops out of pillow case) I don't think you ever had it. (pats TiRaMiSuLoVeR on the head sympathetically)

Next time…Katsuo's adventures in jail!


	7. the second plan

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, and I just wanted to say that I changed the rating to T, because of some incidents in the last chapter. Anyways, that's all so on with the story!

**Chapter 7 the second plan**

"R-Ryoma-kun?"

"Just stay like this a bit longer, you don't need to hold it in just cry until your heart's content." Ryoma said, blushing madly. He was glad that Sakuno couldn't see his red face. They stayed like that for about an hour, until, Ryoma could feel Sakuno shivering from the coldness.

"We should probably get inside." Ryoma said, as he let go of Sakuno and put his jacket over her. As Sakuno got up and turned around, Ryoma turned his back to her, so she wouldn't see his face, which was bright red. Sakuno was blushing too, as the two walked inside to Sakuno's room. They were silent the whole way there. When they reached Sakuno's room, they both stopped.

"T-thank you, R-Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said, while blushing even more (is that even possible?).

"I-it doesn't really matter." He answered coolly, while looking away to hide his scarlet face. When Ryoma finally got back to his own room, it was dark inside, because Momo was already asleep. Ryoma walked in quietly, and glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand, which read 1:37am. Ryoma sighed, and went to prepare for bed. When he crawled under the sheets, he lay awake, thinking.

"_Why…did I do that to Ryuzaki? I mean why should I even care what happens in her personal life? Why did I feel the need to protect her and comfort her? I…I think the truth is…I towards Ryuzaki, I…I'm in love with Ryuzaki. Wait! What am I saying? In love? No, that can't be it…I must be so tired that I can't think straight anymore…yeah that's it._" Ryoma thought to himself. Thinking that was the reason, he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning came, and the summer sun shone as brightly as ever, even though it was still early in the day. Sakuno opened her eyes, slightly, and then looked around her room. She thought to herself, "_Was all that happened yesterday just a dream_?" It seemed so unreal. A part of her wanted it to be a dream, but another part hoped that it actually happened.

Everyone met up for breakfast, and unfortunately Hikaru, Akane, Sakura, and Misa came too. When Hikaru walked in to the breakfast room, he went to Sakuno to try and explain, but Akane came right in front of Sakuno and started flirting with him. Sakuno just sighed and walked to the other side of the room.

"Hey, Sakuno, come sit with us!" Sakuno's best friend Tomoka shouted. Sakuno smiled at her friend and went to sit next to her. She looked across the table, and saw Ryoma sitting there, drinking a bottle of milk. She stared at him, and he noticed her there and looked back at her. Then Ryoma quickly looked away, with a tint of pink in his cheeks. Sakuno looked down and blushed. Sakuno was still looking down, then she noticed someone sit next to her. It was Fuji.

"G-good morning Fuji-senpai." Sakuno said.

"Aaah, good morning Sakuno-chan. Did you sleep well?" Fuji smiled.

"H-hai F-Fuji-senpai. W-what about you?" Sakuno stuttered.

"Yes, the bed was very comfortable." Fuji answered. Sakuno smiled back at him. Then Eiji popped out of nowhere behind Sakuno and patted her on the head.

"Morning Sakuno-chan!" Eiji said, happily.

"G-good morning Kikumaru-senpai." She said, a little surprised. Ryoma just looked suspiciously at the two senpai, who were being so friendly with Sakuno.

"Hey! What are you guys doing to Sakuno?!" a loud voice shouted. They turned around to see Ace looking at them angrily.

"Nya! It's the anger issues guy!" Eiji shouted, while pointing to Ace.

"My name is Ace, and I don't have anger issues!" he shouted at Eiji.

"P-please d-don't shout at Kikumaru-senpai, Ace." Sakuno pleaded.

"Yeah, listen to Sakuno-chan!" Eiji said. Ace glared angrily at Eiji, then gave suspicious looks at Ryoma and Fuji as well. He was about to say something when he was interrupted, by a girl's voice.

"Oh, it's you guys." Sakura said, casually.

"Oh, hey…wait a second, you're those creepy girls who came with that creepy lady who is Mr. R's fiancée." Ace observed.

"A-Ace, i-it's not nice to call people creepy." Sakuno commented.

"Anyways, so are you guys like single?" Sakura asked. They all just looked at her.

"Yeah, we are…so what?" Momo asked.

"I like kitties." Misa said, randomly. They all looked at Misa.

"No one freaking cares if you like kitties, and no one asked!" Horio opened his big mouth. Tears welled up in Misa's eyes.

"Man, that's pathetic…you're yelling at little kids." Tomoka complained.

"Yeah well I'll yell at who I want to, because…I have two years of tennis experience." Horio concluded.

"I'm not even going to bother explaining the pointlessness of that comeback." Tomoka sighed. Ryoma got up, and started walking to the table with the food on it. Misa stopped crying, and started following him.

"You smell like kitties." Misa said to Ryoma. Ryoma looked at her strangely.

"I have a cat at home." He told her. She smiled at him, and followed him back to the table.

After breakfast, the group decided to go to the beach. Sakura and Misa tagged along, Misa did to follow Ryoma, and Sakura did to flirt with the regulars.

"So, Sakuno are you going to wear that bikini?" Tomoka asked. Ryoma, Ace, Fuji, and Eiji's ears perked up.

"I-I'll just wear shorts. I don't think I'm fit for a bikini." Sakuno explained.

"_Of course you're fit for a bikini!_" Ryoma and Ace both thought, angrily. Fuji smiled pleasantly when he saw their expressions.

"Eiji, Momo, I have another plan." Fuji told the two. He clued them in on what he was thinking, and they both agreed that it was a good plan. When they got to the beach, and everyone put their bags and supplies down, the plan was set in motion.

"Nya! Sakuno-chan, lets go get some ice cream!" Eiji suggested, and grabbed Sakuno's hand, causing both Ryoma and Ace to feel stabs of jealousy. As Eiji took Sakuno to the nearby ice cream cart, Momo searched in Sakuno's bag and found her shorts, and tank top. He took them out, and put in a silver bikini.

"_I wonder how Fuji-senpai even got this bikini…its better not to know._" Momo thought to himself. He finished his job, and then gave Eiji a hand signal. Eiji saw it, and 'accidentally' dropped his double fudge ripple ice cream on Sakuno.

"Nya! I'm so sorry Sakuno-chan!" Eiji pretended to panic.

"Oh man, that's going to leave a stain." Momo pretended to be in shock. Ryoma looked at the two suspiciously.

"C'mon Sakuno! You can change clothes in the restrooms." Tomoka said, and the two walked off to the bathroom. When Sakuno opened her bag to get her shorts and top, all she found was a silver bikini.

"U-um, Tomo-chan…can you come her for a second?" Sakuno asked her friend who was waiting outside.

"No way! I thought you packed your shorts in there? Where did you get this bikini? It's so cute!" Tomoka babbled on.

"What am I going to do? Do you have any extra clothes I can borrow?" Sakuno asked her friend.

"Sorry, all I brought was my bathing suit."

Meanwhile…Ryoma was still suspicious of Momo, and his poor acting skills.

"Oi, did you guys take something from Ryuzaki?" Ryoma asked Momo and Eiji. The two looked at each other nervously.

"What are you talking about? Why would we take something from Sakuno-chan?" Eiji asked nervously.

"Then why are you holding pink clothes?" Ryoma asked them.

"Baka, Momo! You didn't get rid of the evidence!"

"Oh man! I forgot!" Momo gasped at the clothes he was holding. He looked around at what to do with them. He ran to shore and threw them in the ocean. Eiji gasped.

Ryoma groaned in annoyance, and ran into the water to get the clothes back. He had to fight the oncoming waves that crashed into his body. After a long battle with the ocean, Ryoma fell on the sand, a pair of shorts and a tanks top in his hands. Drenched with water, he went to his bag and got out his jacket and then walked out towards the restroom. Momo and Eiji just stared at him in awe. When Ryoma arrived at the restrooms, Sakuno had just come out, wearing a silver bikini. Ryoma stared at her. She was wearing silver, his favorite color. He almost lost control, but then he remembered the jacket. He lifted his jacket up and put it over Sakuno's shoulders.

"R-Ryoma-kun." Sakuno blushed.

"Just don't take that jacket off." he said while not looking directly at her. Then they headed back to the beach. Misa immediately went back to Ryoma's side the moment she saw them.

* * *

**A/N**

So how was it? I started to listen to cheesy love songs while typing this story to improve my romance scenes…I don't think its helping. Oh well…it's time for Katsuo's adventures in jail! After Katsuo was caught by the police…again, he was dragged off to jail.

Cop: You can have your one phone call now

Katsuo: (picks up phone) who should I call? Hmmm…how about Ryoma-kun?

Nanako: (picks up phone) Hello?

Katsuo: Um, hello. Is Ryoma-kun there?

Nanako: Oh, are you his girlfriend? I'll get him right away! (Runs to get Ryoma)

Katsuo: Hey, I'm a guy! (Sighs) I can't believe she thought I was a girl. Maybe jail would be good for me…I could be more manly!

Nanako: Ryoma-kun, you're girlfriend is on the phone!

Ryoma: (thinks of Sakuno for a second) _Wait, why did I think of Ryuzaki?_ (Takes phone) Hello? Hello?

Cop: What are you doing?

Katsuo: (hangs up the phone) I don't need a stinking phone call! I can survive jail life! I'm not weak sauce, and I'm definitely not girly!

Ryoma: _Ryuzaki…she hung up on me…why?_


	8. Sisters

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! It makes me happy to know that you guys are enjoying something that I worked really hard on. As of now, I don't know how many more chapters there will be until the end of the story…and who knows, I might even make a sequel. Anyways, on with the story!

**Chapter 8 Sisters**

"R-Ryoma-kun." Sakuno blushed.

"Just don't take that jacket off." he said while not looking directly at her. Then they headed back to the beach. Misa immediately went back to Ryoma's side the moment she saw them. Momo and Eiji saw that Sakuno was wearing Ryoma's jacket, and were shocked that their plan was working out after all…well kind of. However, Fuji still had a calm expression, probably because he knew what was going to happen all along.

"What are you wearing Sakuno?!" Ace asked. "I-is it that little punk's jacket?" he asked, while gritting his teeth. Sakuno blushed.

"U-um, y-yes."

"What?!" Ace exploded.

"Nya! Anger Management Mountain is going to blow! Run for your lives!" Eiji panicked. "Oishi protect the snacks! O'chibi protect Sakuno-chan! I'll hold him off!" He exclaimed. Everyone just looked at Eiji shouting out random commands.

"Are all that matters to him snacks and Sakuno-chan?" Momo asked with a blank look on his face.

"Fsshhh seems like it." Kaidoh sighed.

"I DO NOT HAVE ANGER MANAGEMENT PROBLEMS!!" Ace shouted.

"Nya!! It's too late! It exploded!!" Eiji shouted. Everyone just stared at the two and the commotion they were causing.

"W-we shouldn't fight you guys." Oishi suggested nervously.

"Let's just head back to the resort." Fuji said

"Yeah, let's just leave them here." Momo agreed. They turned the other way to see that Ryoma had already started walking back, with Misa trailing behind him.

As the group approached the resort, they saw some suspicious black cars lined up outside of the building.

"What's up with these cars?" Momo asked Sakuno.

"I-I don't know." Sakuno responded, with a confused expression.

"Oh man, she wouldn't." Sakura gasped.

"What's wrong, Sakura-san?" Sakuno asked the other girl. Sakura ran to the door, and opened it, to see a ton of men in black suits talking to Hikaru. Everyone else followed Sakura into the building.

"W-what's going on here?" Ace asked Sakuno's dad. Hikaru looked up to see Ace and everyone looking at him with confused faces.

"O-oh, e-everyone…we-well you see the thing is…umm, can I tell you guys about it later. Could you just stay in your rooms for now, please?" Hikaru explained.

"Umm, ok." Ace answered and they all headed over to Ryoma and Momo's room, except Sakura and Misa who went over to their own room. When they all sat down, Ryoma glanced over at Sakuno, to see her with a worried look on her face.

"A-ano, I-I'm going to check on S-Sakura-san." Sakuno suddenly got up and said.

"I'll come too." Ryoma said, causing Ace to get angry. Eiji and Momo were shocked at Ryoma's forwardness.

"I-it's ok. S-sorry, b-but I think I-I have to talk to h-her alone." Sakuno responded, with a bit of confidence, which shocked everyone even more. Ryoma was surprised a little, but understood and sat down. As Sakuno made her way over to Sakura and Misa's room, she heard some yelling. She stopped at the door and listened. (Bad Sakuno, you eavesdropper!) She heard Sakura yelling.

"Mom, how could you?!" Sakura shouted.

"It was simply what needed to be done, now stop shouting you're annoying me." Sakuno heard Akane's voice. "Now, just pack your stuff. We have to catch the next flight to get to France. There's this guy I met there last time we went there. I think he's pretty rich."

"There was a guy you met with there?! It's more like a guy you slept with there! Just like every single guy who's five years within your age range! You're a pathetic excuse for a mother, and we're not going with you! C'mon Misa, we're leaving!" Sakura yelled, and grabbed Misa by the hand. As Sakura opened the door, Sakuno quickly moved behind a big plant pot that was nearby. Sakura and Misa ran out the door, and towards the exit of the building. Sakuno thought she saw a tear run down Sakura's face as they raced out of the room. Sakuno came out from behind the plant, and ran after the two girls. Just as Ace opened the door of Ryoma's room to leave, he saw Sakura and Misa run past him, followed by Sakuno.

"Hey wait, Sakuno!" Ace shouted after Sakuno, but she didn't hear him. He started running after them to see what the problem was. Sakura and Misa eventually reached the beach. As Sakura ran, she let go of Misa's hand, and fell down in the sand, crying tears of frustration, and punching the ground. Sakuno and Ace caught up to the two, and stopped.

"S-Sakura-san…" Sakuno said. Sakura didn't turn around, but Misa did. Misa just stared at Sakuno with a blank expression on her face. Then a tear streamed down her face. Sakuno looked at Misa, then went up to her and gave Misa a hug. Ace just looked at them all in confusion.

"Uhh, look…I don't know what's going on, but you shouldn't cry, because it makes your little sister sad." Ace said to Sakura. Sakura looked up at him with tears blurring her vision. Then she looked at Misa who was hugging Sakuno and crying.

"M-Misa." Sakura said, as she looked up at Misa. Ace grabbed Sakura, and pulled her up from the ground.

"There you go. Man, you're heavy, unlike Sakuno." Ace commented, as he lifted Sakura up. Sakura's face turned bright red.

"H-Hey what's that supposed to mean! Besides, I never asked for your help anyway, so let go of me!" Sakura said as she blushed and pushed Ace away. Misa stopped crying as she saw that Sakura wasn't sad anymore. Sakuno let go of Misa, and Misa went over to Sakura and gave her a hug.

"I'm glad you're not sad anymore, Sakura nee-chan." Misa said to her older sister. Sakura smiled at Misa and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry that I worried you Misa. From now on, we will live our lives differently. Hopefully, I can be a better sister to you."

"You are already the best sister ever." Misa said and smiled. Sakuno looked at the two sisters together and smiled, but she was still wondering who the men with black suits from before were.

Sakuno, Ace, Sakura, and Misa then decided to go back in to the resort.

"Umm, if you are having some problems with your mom, you can stay in my room." Sakuno told the two girls.

"Thanks, we would appreciate it a lot. But that woman shouldn't even be called a mother." Sakura growled and Ace laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Sakura asked him.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking that you're not as creepy of a person as I thought." Ace told her, and smiled, making Sakura blush. "Well here's your room, Sakuno. You guys sleep well." Ace said, and left. Sakuno thanked him and waved good bye. Then she noticed Sakura was still blushing.

"Sakura-san, do you like Ace?" Sakuno asked

"W-W-What?! W-Why would I like that guy?!" Sakura blushed even more.

"That means she really likes him." Misa commented, and Sakuno giggled.

* * *

**A/N**

So how was it? I know it was mostly about the OCs…but I hope it was still at least a bit interesting. Anyways, on to Katsuo's adventures in jail! After being mistaken for a girl, Katsuo has decided to become manlier in jail! Let's see how he's doing on his first day.

Katsuo: (sleeping)

Cop: Hey, you no good scum, get up!

Katsuo: Huh? What time is it? (Looks around jail cell for alarm clock)

Cop: Its 5:30am, so get your lazy self up!

Katsuo: 5:30am?! No way, I'm going back to sleep!

Cop: Hey you're not allowed to go back to sleep! Hey, wake up!

Katsuo: (sleeping)

Cop: grrr…oh, I have an idea! (Takes out cell phone and dials number.)

Nanako: (picks up phone) Hello? Oh hi Mr. Cop.

Cop: Hello, I need you to talk to someone for me, wait one second please. (Nudges Katsuo) Hey, you have a phone call from…umm…Jessica Alba.

Katsuo: (immediately gets up) Jessica Alba?! Give me that phone! (Grabs phone) Hello?

Nanako: Hello? Oh it's Ryoma's girlfriend again? Why did you hang up earlier? (Ryoma's begins to listen)

Katsuo: I…am not…A GIRL!! (Throws the phone across the room in rage) Yosh, lets get to work! I need to become manly!

Cop: hee hee hee

Nanako: hmm? I guess she hung up again; maybe she just doesn't want to talk.

Ryoma: (Sighs sadly) _why do you keep breaking my heart Ryuzaki?_


	9. Another Plan? Finally, Success!

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Glad to know that people are enjoying Katsuo's adventures in jail! By the way, this is the longest chapter yet! Anyways on with the story!

**Chapter 9 Another Plan? Finally, Success?!**

The next morning, Sakuno woke up, early, and crept out of her room trying not to wake up her new roommates, Sakura and Misa. She knocked at Hikaru's door, anxiously. She really wanted to know who the black suit wearing men from the day before were. Sakuno then felt someone put a hand on her shoulder from behind. She turned around to see Sakura standing there, with Misa next to her. Sakura and Misa gave Sakuno a look that said 'we have to come too.' Sakuno understood, and the three walked towards Sakuno's father's room. When they finally came to Hikaru's room, they stopped at the door, and Sakuno knocked it gently. They waited a while, but heard nothing. Then they heard some ruffling and footsteps coming closer to the door. Soon after, the door opened and Hikaru was standing there clad in blue pajamas, with cows jumping over moons on them.

"Oh, it's Sakuno. Oh and Sakura-chan and Misa-chan are with you too." Hikaru said. "Well come on in." he motioned them to come inside. When they all were seated, Sakuno started by asking the question she most wanted to know.

"Who were those men in suits that came here yesterday?" She asked her father.

"Yeah, and if it had anything to do with that awful mother of ours, we are so sorry." Sakura added.

"Misa is sorry too." Misa said. Hikaru looked at the three girls with their serious faces and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked, impatiently.

"Well it's just that those men who came in yesterday weren't sent by Akane. They're actually models who have come for the fashion convention that the resort is holding this weekend." Hikaru explained.

"Well then why were they in suits and acting all suspicious?"

"That's because if they revealed who they really were they would have screaming girls after them in a second. They're actually very famous models from Bulgaria." The three girls just stared at him.

"So they were models?!" Sakura asked in shock. "Well at least it wasn't her evil deeds."

"Oh I see…" Sakuno sighed.

"Yes, but I did break up with Akane." Hikaru said.

"Yes we know. Apparently she didn't take it well." Sakura commented.

"W-Why did you break up with her?" Sakuno asked curiously.

"Well…that's because…she…she wouldn't accept you Sakuno, and if someone doesn't accept my Sakuno then they're not worth it!" Hikaru stated. Sakuno smiled at her father. "So am I forgiven?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, you are." Sakuno smiled and hugged her father.

Later on after they had all woken up, Hikaru announced that he was taking them all out for breakfast.

"Nya! That's great that you and your father made up Sakuno-chan!" Eiji smiled at Sakuno and patted her on the head.

"Y-yes, senpai. T-Thank you." Sakuno blushed. While Ace glared at the scene and Ryoma glanced at them. Fuji smiled at them all, than noticed that Sakura was standing there and occasionally taking glances at Ace.

"Man, I'm glad Sakuno's old man is taking us out to eat since I was getting sick of the resort food." Momo complained.

"Fsshhh, it was getting stale."Kaido added

"According to my data, Ryuzaki Resort food, 99 percent chance you will get tired of it and 1 percent it will make you sick." Inui stated.

"Hey…you…brats! What do you think you're saying about my wonderful resort's food?!" Hikaru exploded. "And that food has never made anyone sick! What kind of flawed data is that?!"

"Well, maybe they just don't recognize 5 star cuisine, when they see it?" Fuji commented.

"Yes, you are right. You know, I like you; you're a very nice young man. Out of all these hooligans I only approve of you, the quiet one there in the glasses with brown hair, and the short one with the black hair and the cap." Hikaru stated. "Only those three are suited to date my daughter. So you other guys stay away from her!" Tezuka just glanced at Sakuno's father for a second, and then looked back at his travel guide, for places to eat breakfast.

Fuji smiled calmly, but said nothing. While Ryoma was actually flattered deep down for getting Sakuno's father's approval, he tried not to show it on his face, by pulling his cap down.

"What about me Mr. R? Don't I get your approval?" Ace asked.

"Hmmm, no because you're shifty, you call me Mr. R, and you have anger management problems." Hikaru answered bluntly.

"I…I don't have ANGER MANAGEMENT PROBEMS!" Ace shouted, while breaking branches off of trees and throwing them in the air. They all just ignored him at starting walking away.

"U-Umm, T-Tezuka-senpai…" Sakuno started. Tezuka looked at her to signify that he was listening. "A-Ano, what d-does t-the travel g-guide say about p-places to eat?" Sakuno stuttered.

"Here you can look at it." Tezuka responded and handed the guide to her.

"T-thank you." Sakuno said, and took the guide. She looked through it and stopped at a picture of a place that served breakfast and was near the beach.

"How about we go here?" Sakuno asked. Eiji looked over her shoulders.

"Nya! That's great its right near the beach! We can go swimming after we eat!"

"Eiji, you can't go swimming right after you eat, you have to wait a few hours so you can digest, or else you might-." Oishi started his mothering.

When they finally got to the breakfast place, they were seated on the outside part. They sat at the table which was long and rectangular. It was on top of a white wood deck that gave a great view of the ocean. On the table was a long crisp white and blue striped patterned table cloth with aqua blue, orange, milk white and chocolate brown plates and napkins set before each chair.

"Wow, it's so pretty!" Tomoka commented. "Isn't it Sakuno?"

"Yeah, it's really pretty." Sakuno answered.

"Well, let's sit." Fuji said.

"I get to sit next to Sakuno-chan!" Eiji announced as he took the seat on the left of Sakuno, making Sakuno blush.

"I will not let him win!" Ace said, as he made his way over to the seat on Sakuno's right. Just as he was about to sit down, Ryoma slid onto the seat. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" Ace shouted and pointed at Ryoma.

"I'm sitting." Ryoma stated.

"Sit somewhere else! I was about to sit there!"

"But, there's other seats available, why don't you sit there?" Ryoma suggested, and pointed to a seat next to Sakura. Ace gave Ryoma an angry look, and then walked over to the seat next to Sakura. Fuji was sitting across from Sakuno, and next to him was Tezuka, then Oishi, Inui, Taka, and Momo. Misa sat in between Sakura and Ryoma, and Ace was on Sakura's other side followed by Katsuo, Kachiro, Horio, and then Tomoka, while Hikaru sat at the head of the table.

"So what are you going to order Sakuno-chan?" Fuji asked.

"A-Ano, I-I'm not sure." Sakuno responded. "W-What about y-you, Fuji-senpai?"

"I think I will get the French toast." Fuji responded. "Actually, can I talk to you in private Sakuno-chan?"

"Huh? S-Sure." Sakuno answered, while getting up, and following Fuji-senpai away from the table. Of course many of those at the table gave suspicious looks.

"W-what's wrong, Fuji-senpai?" Sakuno asked, once they were alone.

"Well, I was just wondering if Sakura-chan likes Ace."

"Huh? H-How did you know?" Sakuno asked in amazement.

"Ahh, so it's true? Well it was just a guess." Fuji smiled. "So, Sakuno-chan I have this plan to get them together, would you like to assist me?"

"U-uh, s-sure senpai."

When Fuji and Sakuno came back, they both were determined to set the plan in motion.

"A-Ano, Tomo-chan, dad could you come with me?" Sakuno asked the two.

"Uhhh, sure Sakuno what is it?" Hikaru asked, with a concerned look on his face.

"Umm, it doesn't matter just come! Please!" Sakuno pleaded.

"Ok, ok we're coming." Tomoka said, as the three exited the room. Now it was Fuji's turn.

"It seems that there is something I must talk about that involves the members of the Seigaku tennis team. That means regulars and non-regulars." Fuji explained. "Come with me, we must talk in private. Who knows if there are spies from other teams around." He said as he gestured them to follow him. As they all walked off, Misa followed Ryoma. Now, Sakura and Ace were alone.

"It actually worked. We should team up more often." Fuji said to Sakuno, and Sakuno giggled, and nodded her head in agreement.

"Uh, hello? What's going on here?" Momo asked the two.

"W-We're t-trying to get S-Sakura-san and Ace together." Sakuno explained.

"Why didn't you ask us for help?" Eiji and Momo asked together.

"Because, you guys always seem to mess something up." Fuji told them.

"That's true…I mean look at all those failed plans with Ryom-." Momo started, but was cut off by Eiji shutting his mouth

"Shut up, Momo! You're going to ruin everything!" Eiji scolded.

"What did you just say?" Ryoma asked looking at them suspiciously.

"Uhh…umm…I was talking about Ryomon…you know, that matchmaker guy on TV?" Momo lied. Ryoma just stared at the two of them, but didn't question them any further.

Meanwhile…Ace and Sakura were still waiting for everyone to return. Sakuno peeked out from behind a table, but only Sakura could see her. Sakuno gave her a thumbs up signal than brought out a napkin that said 'Now's your chance!' Sakura looked at the napkin then blushed, but gave a signal that she understood.

"Wow, I'm impressed, Sakuno-chan. I didn't even think of the napkin idea." Fuji complimented her, and Sakuno smiled bashfully, and then looked at Ryoma who was staring at the ceiling. Ryoma then looked down at Sakuno, and their eyes met. Ryoma quickly looked away, and pulled his cap over his face. Sakuno just blushed and looked down. A waitress came out of the kitchen, and noticed they were all standing around.

"Oh excuse me, I would like to order a Lovely couple's breakfast special. It's for that table over there." Fuji told the waitress.

"Uhh, s-sure." The waitress answered and went back into the kitchen.

"Umm, so what are you going to order?" Sakura asked Ace, in an attempt to start a conversation.

"I don't know." He answered, while looking at his menu.

"I-I see." Sakura sighed and looked down. Then she noticed Fuji hold up another napkin that said 'Ask him what his hobbies are.' Sakura looked back at Ace.

"Um, so what are your hobbies?" she asked him.

"Hobbies? Hmm…well I surf sometimes...and I'm training to be a life guard."

"Oh that's cool. What kind of stuff do you have to do for your training?" Sakura asked, and as soon as she did Ace's face lit up as he started explaining all the details of lifeguards. As Ace was explaining something about lifeguards, a waitress came to their table and placed a Lovely couple's breakfast special on the table. It consisted of two plates of heart shaped chocolate chip pancakes in stack form, two omelets with little heart shaped ketchup symbols on them, hash browns in heart shaped plates, heart shaped toast, and orange juice in a margarita like glass with two straws. Ace and Sakura both looked at it strangely.

"What the heck is this?!" Ace asked.

"I have no idea!" Sakura said, then looked around for Sakuno and Fuji, but didn't see them anywhere.

"Well, we better tell them to send it back." Sakura said.

"Wait! Let's eat it anyways. I mean the restaurant will just throw it out anyways, right?" Ace suggested. Sakura blushed.

"Um, o-ok. If t-that's w-what you w-want." Sakura stuttered, making Ace laugh. "W-Why are y-you laughing?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that you sound like Sakuno whenever she's around that kid, Ryoma. Oh does that mean you like me?" Ace joked.

"S-shut up! Who would l-like you?!" Sakura blushed even more, than she stopped for a second. "Does that mean you know that Sakuno likes Ryoma-kun?"

"Yeah, actually I knew it the first time I saw them together. Sakuno's really obvious about these kinds of things." Ace sighed. "I just didn't want Sakuno to worry about hurting me, so I pretended like I didn't know."

"You can always talk to me if you want." Sakura offered. Ace gave her a confused look, but then he smiled.

"Thanks, you're actually a pretty nice person." Ace said

"What is that supposed to mean? What's with that actually?" Sakura asked angrily.

"Thanks…Sakura." Ace said and smiled, making them both blush.

* * *

**A/N**

So, how was it? It was a lot of OC love, wasn't it? But Fuji's plan actually worked! He should team up with Sakuno more often. Oh yeah and this chapter was based off an idea that **–fUjI-lAwLiEt-** had, thanks I hope it turned out ok! Anyways, time for another installment of Katsuo's adventures in jail! Last time, we left Katsuo he was just getting used to the tough life of a jail bird

Katsuo: Ok, so what's my first job? Bring it on! I'm ready to be manly!

Cop: yeah, whatever…just go lift those rocks over to the other side.

Katsuo: Yosh! Let's do this (lifts one tiny rock and starts walking…collapses a quarter of the way there)

Cop: Hey what are you doing? (runs over to the collapsed Katsuo) Stop lazing around and get your lazy butt to the other side!

Katsuo: B-But…so…tired… (falls asleep)

Cop: Don't make me call that girl who thinks you are a girl!

Katsuo: (gets up immediately and grabs hundreds of rocks and brings them to the other side, then collapses)

Cop: I'm going to call…(takes out phone)

Katsuo: ok I'm up! (gasping for air)

Nanako: Hmm…it felt for a second that my inability to tell the gender of a certain someone on the phone was being used to threaten someone in jail…oh well must be my imagination.


	10. The Edge

Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating for such a long time. First I just got lazy, but then when I actually decided to do the next chapter, my computer got a virus. I'm using my sister's computer now. I'm going to get a new computer soon, but then I'll be off on a trip for a couple of days. Unfortunately, right after that school will start again. I'll try to keep updating, but I might be slow at times, so please don't stop reading. I will make sure to finish this story. Anyways, that's all so on with the story!

**Chapter 10 The Edge**

"_S-shut up! Who would l-like you?!" Sakura blushed even more, than she stopped for a second. "Does that mean you know that Sakuno likes Ryoma-kun?"_

"_Yeah, actually I knew it the first time I saw them together. Sakuno's really obvious about these kinds of things." Ace sighed. "I just didn't want Sakuno to worry about hurting me, so I pretended like I didn't know."_

"_You can always talk to me if you want." Sakura offered. Ace gave her a confused look, but then he smiled._

"_Thanks, you're actually a pretty nice person." Ace said_

"_What is that supposed to mean? What's with that actually?" Sakura asked angrily. _

"_Thanks…Sakura." Ace said and smiled, making them both blush._

* * *

After they had all finished their meal, they went back to the resort. Fuji called a secret meeting with his allies, a.k.a. Eiji and Momo.

"So, what's the next plan?" Momo asked.

"Well, it seems that Echizen is realizing his feelings for Sakuno-chan. We just need to do something to push him over the edge." Fuji explained.

"The edge?" Momo asked nervously.

"Yeah, you know the edge, which he will be pushed off, and underneath is the sea of realization. In that sea will be the boat of destiny, where O'chibi will land in and then Sakuno-chan will appear in the boat, and-."

"Ok, Eiji-senpai, I get it." Momo sighed.

"So, this is the plan…" Fuji smiled

Later that day, everyone met up for a picnic lunch in the park. They were getting ready to set off to the park, and were getting the picnic baskets and other supplies.

"Sakuno, could you get that last basket?" Tomoka asked her friend as she headed out the door, holding a smaller basket and a small orange purse with silver buckles.

"O-okay." Sakuno responded. She picked up the large tan container, and then almost fell over from the weight impact of the basket.

"_God, how much food is in here?!" _Sakuno thought, as she lugged the huge bin out of the resort kitchen. As she was dragging the basket down the hallway, she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Sakuno gasped and turned around quickly.

"Oh, sorry. Did I scare you?" Taka asked, with a concerned look.

"N-no! S-sorry K-Kawamura-senpai, I-I just w-wasn't paying a-attention." Sakuno explained.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry for catching you off guard." Taka responded.

"N-no, it's my f-fault." Sakuno said. Taka was about to apologize back again, but then Fuji suddenly appeared, and handed Taka his tennis racket.

"BURNING! I WILL CARRY THAT BASKET! COME ON RYUZAKI!" Taka shouted, and picked up the basket, along with Sakuno, much to Sakuno's shock. Taka ran all the way to the parking lot, where the bus that they were going to use to drive to the park was. Everyone else was already there putting picnic supplies in the storage trunk of the bus, and checking if everyone and everything was present and to be accounted for.

"I thought I heard something…or someone just now." Oishi commented.

"BURNING!!" Everyone turned around, and saw Taka with flames in his eyes moving at impossible speeds towards them. In Taka's arms were a large picnic basket, a tennis racket, and a confused and alarmed Sakuno. When Taka approached the bus, Fuji appeared suddenly and took the racket out of Taka's hand.

"Huh?" Taka looked around confused. "How did I get here?"

"A-ano…Kawamura-senpai…" Sakuno started with slight blush on her face.

"Huh?" Taka looked down, and realized he was still holding Sakuno and the basket.

"Can you put the basket down so we can put it in the bus?" Ryoma said with a fairly annoyed tone to his voice.

"O-oh, right sorry." Taka said, and put down Sakuno and handed the basket to Ryoma, who grabbed it rather violently.

"_What the heck?! Why am I getting so angry at senpai? Its not like he did anything wrong…god why doesn't Ryuzaki even do anything? She just lets people do stuff to her?! Why should I even care?! Man, I have problems._" Ryoma thought to himself. As they finished loading everything in the bus, Sakuno went inside and took a seat.

"I want to sit next to Sakuno-chan!" Eiji announced, making Ryoma flinch.

"Hey, that's not fair! I want to sit next to Sakuno!" Ace responded.

"Too bad anger-management guy. Why don't you go sit with Sakura-chan?" Eiji suggested. Ace just blushed, but he didn't say anything.

"You're too late Eiji." Fuji stated, as he took the seat next to Sakuno, making Ryoma flinch again.

"Nya! No fair, Fuji! Well that's fine; I'll sit on the other side of Sakuno-chan." Eiji explained. (Just to let you know, the seats are bench-like. The bus's set-up is like that of a school bus, with rows of benches, with usually two to three people on each side.)

"Wouldn't it be too crowded then?" Fuji asked.

"Oh really? Then how about you sit on my lap, Sakuno-chan?" Eiji asked, making Sakuno blush madly.

"S-senpai."

"Its ok, you look pretty light." Eiji answered, clearly not understanding Sakuno's discomfort. Without waiting for a response, Eiji picked up Sakuno and put her on his lap. Ryoma glared intently at Eiji, but the red-head pretended not to see it, while Sakuno who was actually oblivious to Ryoma staring, just blushed more, if it was even possible.

"Ah, this is better. Now I can spread my legs out." Fuji smiled, and glanced in Ryoma's direction.

* * *

When they got to the park, they all got out, and started unloading the supplies. Sakuno looked around and noticed that the park they arrived at was no normal park. There was a large gazebo and vibrant flowers of all colors lining a colorful mosaic stone path that snaked off into different directions. There was bright green grass with wooden benches and table sets in different areas around the park.

"Wow, this place is so pretty!" Sakura commented. "Isn't it Misa? …Misa?" Sakura looked around, but couldn't see her little sister anywhere. "Where's Misa?!"

"She's over there with O'chibi." Eiji answered. Sakura looked over to where Ryoma was, and sure enough, little Misa was bending down next to him, trying to pluck a nearby flower from the ground. Ryoma looked down at the youngster attempting to acquire a small pink flower with a bright green middle. Ryoma bent down by her side, and, took Misa's hand away from the flower. Misa looked up at him in confusion.

"Don't force it out if it doesn't want to come out." Misa looked at Ryoma with an even more confused look. "The flower I mean. It's a living thing, you know? Besides wouldn't it be better for the flower to let it stay and grow some more with the rest of the flowers?" Ryoma suggested. Misa just stared at him, then smiled and nodded in understanding. They both stood up, and just as Ryoma was about to start walking, Misa grabbed his hand and then continued walking.

"So…Echizen is _that _kind of guy…" Momo observed.

"What do mean _that _kind of guy?" Kachiro asked, with a clueless and innocent expression on his face.

"He's a nature guy of course." Momo answered matter-of-factly.

"Well…that's not really...well never mind." Oishi started.

"Let's just let him be…" Eiji told Oishi, as Momo was trying to act mature, and explain "adult-like" issues to Kachiro.

They finally found a nice picnic spot and sat down to eat. Eiji and Fuji occupied both available seats next to Sakuno, making Ryoma a very angry little boy. Ryoma sat across from Sakuno (so Ryoma shouldn't be so angry, gosh.) As they ate their lunch it was mostly in silence, until Fuji said in a seductive voice, as he put a strawberry to Sakuno's lips. "Open wide Sakuno-chan." Sakuno, of course, blushed madly, but did her open her mouth, because it turns out that strawberries were one of her favorite foods. Is it a mere coincidence, or did Fuji plan this? What do you think? (It's quite obvious by the way.) Ryoma clenched both his fists under the table. He was extremely furious right now, especially since they were right across from him.

"Here, would you like some whipped cream with that?" Fuji asked, and started putting whipped cream on the strawberry that was halfway inside Sakuno's mouth. Then, "by a total accident," Fuji "accidently" got whipped cream on Sakuno's cheek.

"Oh sorry about that, here I'll get it off for you." Fuji said, as he leaned in to lick it off. Just then, Ryoma slammed his fists on the table, and stood up. Everyone stared at him, but the tennis prince didn't care. He turned around and walked off.

"R-Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said.

"You should probably go after him." Fuji suggested, as he handed Sakuno a napkin. Sakuno nodded, and after she had wiped off the whipped cream, went in the direction Ryoma had gone in. She eventually found him sitting in the grass.

"R-Ryoma-kun…u-um is there s-something w-wrong?" Sakuno asked nervously. Ryoma looked at her, but didn't say anything. Sakuno didn't know what to say so she just stared at the ground.

"Why do you always do that?" Ryoma asked, suddenly.

"D-do what?" Sakuno asked, confused.

"Why do you let people boss you around, and take advantage of you? Why do you never lose your patience? Why?!" Ryoma asked, as he stood up and looked her in the face. Sakuno took a step backward from the shock of Ryoma's actions. "Why does it annoy me so much when you let them do whatever they want to you…even though you don't…you don't like them."

"I-I d-do like the senpai." Sakuno responded, shyly.

"…so you mean to tell me that you're in love with all the senpai?" Ryoma gave her a serious look.

"W-What? N-no o-of course n-not."

"So then…who _are _you in love with?"

* * *

**A/N**

Wow, that was intense wasn't it? I cracked up when I wrote about Fuji doing something seductive….yeah I'm such a kid. This chapter was actually pretty short, but I had to end it there. Anyways, it's time for another installment of Katsuo's adventures in jail! When we last heard from Katsuo he was still getting used to jail life. However, a few months have passed, and Katsuo began to enjoy the life of a prisoner. He got used to the daily routines, and even gained some muscles…but one day…

Cop: (opens Katsuo's jail cell) Ok you're free to go.

Katsuo: What do you mean?

Cop: Someone paid your bail, so you're free to go.

Katsuo: Really?! That's awesome! (Walks out of jail cell, and go to next jail cell over) Sayonara my friends! Spear, Albert, ZX, I'm going to miss you guys! (Waves to prisoners in jail)

Spear: we'll miss you too little buddy!

Albert: Take care of yourself

ZX: (waves in silence)

Katsuo: Goodbye my friends! (Leaves the building, and breathes fresh air from the outside world) Ahh…it's so good to be free.

Random Girl#1: Hey, isn't he that guy from prince of tennis? (Points at Katsuo)

Random Girl#2: OMG! It is! Let's get him! (Starts running towards Katsuo, and eventually a large group of Katsuo fan girls, yes Katsuo fan girls start chasing him.

Meanwhile…

Cop: TiRaMiSuLoVeR, you are under arrest for calling the cops for a pointless reason, and making us arrest some guy who really didn't do anything wrong.

Me: What kind of reason is that to arrest a person?! Plus I didn't force you to keep him in jail; you could have let him out any time you wanted to! This is unjust! I have my rights! I have a fanfic to write! (Gets dragged off by 50 cops…ok 2.)


	11. First kiss or a confession

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I hope to reach over 100 for this chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update! I get so much homework so I'll only be able to update on the weekends. I really don't know how many more chapters this story is going to have…well anyways, on with the story!

**Chapter 11 First Kiss or a confession**

"Why do you always do that?" Ryoma asked, suddenly.

"D-do what?" Sakuno asked, confused.

"Why do you let people boss you around, and take advantage of you? Why do you never lose your patience? Why?!" Ryoma asked, as he stood up and looked her in the face. Sakuno took a step backward from the shock of Ryoma's actions. "Why does it annoy me so much when you let them do whatever they want to you…even though you don't…you don't like them."

"I-I d-do like the senpai." Sakuno responded, shyly.

"…so you mean to tell me that you're in love with all the senpai?" Ryoma gave her a serious look.

"W-What? N-no o-of course n-not."

"So then…who are you in love with?"

"W-what?!" Sakuno asked, in complete shock, while blushing madly.

"You heard me." Ryoma stood up, "Who are you in love with?"

"W-why are y-you even a-asking that?" Sakuno asked a little annoyed that Ryoma was so oblivious to her feelings. "H-how can y-you be such a…s-such a baka?!" Ryoma just looked at Sakuno with a baffled expression on his face.

"I-isn't it o-obvious? I'm in l-love with-."

"Achoo!" Ryoma and Sakuno turned around to see Eiji and Momo attempting to hide in the bushes nearby.

"Eiji-senpai, you're such a baka! You ruined everything!" Momo shouted at the red head.

"Nya, I'm sorry; I think I'm allergic to this plant." Eiji apologized while rubbing his nose. "Its ok, just continue your conversation. Pretend that we weren't even here." Sakuno just blushed madly, while Ryoma pulled down his cap, to hide his embarrassment, hoping the two hadn't heard everything.

"It's no point now! You ruined it already!" Momo yelled. "Oh man! We better not let Fuji find out! He'll kill us…literally."

"Nya! I'm sorry world, it was an accident! Please spare me!" Eiji bent down on his knees and started pleading for forgiveness.

"A-ano, Kikumaru-senpai?" Sakuno bent down next to the begging senpai.

"Oh, Sakuno-chan! I'm so sorry, please forgive me!" Eiji cried.

"O-of course senpai! Y-you didn't d-do anything wrong, anyway." Sakuno explained.

"Thank you Sakuno-chan! You're such a good and forgiving person! I'll never do anything bad again!" Eiji exclaimed, and then started hugging Sakuno. Ryoma was just about to erupt. Momo just stood there confused, but then finally understood that Eiji was trying to make Ryoma explode again. Then they heard some shuffling in the grass, and turned around to see the person they least wanted to see at that moment, Fuji.

"Is there a problem here?" Fuji asked with a calm smile.

"A-a problem? Why would there be a problem?!" Momo asked in a panic.

"Please don't kill us!" Eiji begged.

"Kill you? Why would I do that?" Fuji asked innocently, but then noticed that Ryoma and Sakuno did not look like they were together. "Oh I see why…well then there is only one thing that can be done." Eiji and Momo squealed in fright.

"There must be something we can do! Please give us another chance!" the two begged.

"Well there is one thing." Fuji explained. Eiji and Momo's faces lit up, with hope.

"What is it?! We'll do anything!"

"I want…Sakuno-chan's first kiss." Fuji told the two, with a serious look on his face. Momo and Eiji's jaws dropped for a minute, but then they thought that it must be another attempt to push Ryoma off the edge.

"Wait, how do you know that Sakuno-chan hasn't kissed someone before?" Eiji asked.

"Hmm…well let's ask her. Sakuno-chan, have you…?" Momo turns around to ask Sakuno, but notices that Sakuno is nowhere in sight. "Hey where'd she go?"

"Hmm, it seems that Echizen is gone as well." Fuji observed.

"Nya! Maybe the plan finally worked!" Eiji exclaimed, happily. Momo and Eiji starting dancing around happily, and celebrating, while Fuji just stood there wondering if the plan really was successful.

Meanwhile, Sakuno was in a state of complete confusion, as she was being dragged away by a mysterious someone. That mysterious someone had snuck up from a bush behind her and grabbed her while gagging and blindfolding her. Then the person hauled Sakuno on to his shoulder and ran towards the trees, deeper into the forest like part of the park. The last thing Sakuno saw before she was blindfolded was Ryoma's aggravated expression. She was so scared and freaked out, and she didn't know what was even going on. All she could hear was the hard breathing of the person carrying (and kidnapping) her, which sounded like a male, and her own heart that was thumping insanely loud. _"Who could this person be?"_ She thought. "_And what do they want with me?!" _Suddenly she felt the person carrying her stop abruptly. Then she heard someone's voice, a familiar voice.

"Hey, what are you doing?" It was none other than the voice of Ryoma Echizen. The mysterious person seemed relaxed, like this was part of his plan. Sakuno's heart thumped even louder this time. She thought to herself, "_Why is Ryoma-kun here? He might get hurt! Why did he come here…?" _

"Hey, kid…you're in the way, so why don't you just run along now and go play somewhere else?" The mysterious man said, with a smirk, as he started to walk around Ryoma. Ryoma stopped him with his tennis racket and pushed the man forward.

"Who are you and what do want with Ryuzaki?" Ryoma asked while trying to contain his anger with the kidnapper for taking his beloved, oh I mean his Sakuno. Sorry, I mean Sakuno…silly me, she doesn't belong to Ryoma…well she doesn't yet is what Ryoma's probably thinking. Anyways…the kidnapper just sighed and then gave Ryoma another smug look, "Look kid, it's not any of your business. So just get out of my way. I'm asking you nicely now, so don't make me hurt you." He threatened. While this was happening, Sakuno was working off the piece of cloth that was covering her mouth.

"Just give me back Ryuzaki and I'll leave." Ryoma responded coolly.

"Hmph, well I can't do that now can I? That would ruin my plan after all." The man explained while trying to keep his cool, even though it was obvious he was losing his patience with this over confident kid. On the other hand, Sakuno had loosened the gag and suddenly said, "J-just go, R-Ryoma-kun…please." Ryoma stared at her in shock. "Please…I c-can handle this b-by myself." She finished. Ryoma changed from shock to complete annoyance with an undertone of hurt.

"Yeah well see? She wants you to leave. She wants to go with me, so leave us alone okay?" The kidnapper guy said satisfied. Ryoma was fuming…no he wasn't fuming he was much past that…he was finally pushed of the edge. He lunged toward the kidnapper and landed a hard punch right into the man's gut. Surprisingly, the man fell down. Apparently he's quite weak that he can't even take a punch from a 14 year old kid. However when the man fell, Sakuno was dropped as well. Luckily Ryoma was quick enough to catch her right before she touched the ground. Sakuno, however was still blind folded so she didn't know what had happened, all she knew is that she felt someone breathing very close to her. She untied the blindfold, and turned to her left to see that she was less than 5 inches from Ryoma's face, and that he was carrying her bride style. What do you think Sakuno did? A). slapped Ryoma B). Blushed madly but didn't say anything C). Pulled out a machine gun and started shooting the kidnapper, and cursing at him or D). Started passionately making out with…the kidnapper! No just kidding, Ryoma of course! Well, actually it's quite an easy question…you know which one you want to happen…but sadly you know its B). Ryoma took another glance at the man, who had apparently been knocked out…what a weakling. Then the tennis prince turned around and left. He didn't run away…no he walked ever so slowly, while still carrying Sakuno. Who knows if he did this because…he wanted to feel Sakuno in his arms for as long as he could, or if he was tired from chasing the kidnapper? Hmm…well considering he's an athletic little boy and the kidnapper wasn't, gives you a hint. As Ryoma carried Sakuno, she just lay there, too nervous to move. Finally she said while blushing, "R-Ryoma-kun, I-I c-can w-walk b-by myself…a-ano y-you d-don't h-have to c-carry m-me." Ryoma didn't say anything, but then walked over to a cream white wooden gazebo (there seems to be a lot of those in this park) with pink flowered vines wrapped around the wooden poles. There was intricate designs engraved on the siding, and a roof complete with coffee brown shingles. Ryoma walked inside and set Sakuno down on the built in maple wood bench inside. Then he took a seat next to her. He rested his head back, closed his eyes and let out a big sigh. Sakuno glanced at him, and then looked away and noticed that it had started to drizzle.

"A-ano…R-Ryoma-kun, t-thank you f-for saving me. I-I'm r-really s-sorry I-I g-got y-you involved in m-my o-own p-problems. I k-keep depending o-on y-you…I'm really s-sorry." Ryoma didn't open his eyes, "The t-truth i-is when y-you asked m-me who I l-loved, I-I was upset t-that you couldn't realize m-my f-feelings. S-since the truth is…I lo-lo-."

"I think," Ryoma interrupted, "I'm in l-love." Sakuno's eyes grew big in surprise, "W-with you." He finished with a blush on his face.

* * *

**A/N**

So… how was it? Its getting more serious…I mean for Gods-sakes Ryoma just confessed! Well anyways…since now I'm in jail, here's TiRaMiSuLoVeR's adventures in jail (it's the sequel to Katsuo's adventures in jail…well kind of)

Cop: (walks over to my jail cell) Hey, you have a visitor

Me: huh? A visitor…how nice someone came to visit me. It's probably my family. (Walks to the table and looks through the clear glass screen to see Kintaro Tooyama.) What are you doing here?

Kintaro: I came to see how you were doing.

Me: R-really? (Gives suspicious look)

Kintaro: Of course. I like to consider us friends. (Smiles cheerfully)

Me: Y-you do? How can we be friends? I'm a human being and you're a fictional character from someone's imagination.

Kintaro: Well that's the magic of fanfiction…you can be friends with anyone you want. Speaking of fanfiction, I would like to thank you for putting me in this fanfiction.

Me: I didn't put you in the actual story…

Kintaro: Well not yet, but you're planning on it right?

Me: …uhh not really

Atobe: (appears from behind Kintaro) Of course you are going to include Ore-sama

Me: …I wasn't planning on putting you in the story either.

Atobe: Oh really? Even if Ore-sama was to pay your bail money?

Me: Y-you would do that?! Okay, I'll definitely put you in the story!

Atobe: (says to Kintaro) See? I know what ladies want

Me: Next time will be a short about the great Atobe-sama! Sorry about that but I have to get out of jail, and I'm too poor to pay bail…

Atobe: Look forward to it everyone! (Winks at readers)

Me: (annoyed) do you have to that every time you appear?

Atobe: (hands me a 1 dollar bill)

Me: (happily) never mind do what you want! (Runs around excitedly with a 1 dollar bill…yes I am a simple person who gets excited from receiving a dollar.)


	12. Lost and Found

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I got over 100! This is big for me, so thank you so much. Sorry for not updating regularly. I have so much homework, and for some reason it got so cold where I live. One day it's so hot that I have to put the fan on, and the next I'm freezing to death! I'm not used to this weather because I just moved -_- Anyways, sorry for boring you with my life. By the way has anyone listened to the song that Ryoma and Sakuno sing together? It's called Between you and me. It's a nice song; you guys should listen to it if you haven't already. Oh yeah and Happy Halloween! Ok that's all so on with the story!

**Chapter 12 Lost and Found**

"A-ano…R-Ryoma-kun, t-thank you f-for saving me. I-I'm r-really s-sorry I-I g-got y-you involved in m-my o-own p-problems. I k-keep depending o-on y-you…I'm really s-sorry." Ryoma didn't open his eyes, "The t-truth i-is when y-you asked m-me who I l-loved, I-I was upset t-that you couldn't realize m-my f-feelings. S-since the truth is…I lo-lo-."

"I think," Ryoma interrupted, "I'm in l-love." Sakuno's eyes grew big in surprise, "W-with you." He finished with a blush on his face.

"What's wrong Fuji?" Eiji asked the tennis prodigy, while, the two of them and Momo were walking back to the others.

"Hmm? There's nothing wrong. I just think that it's suspicious that Echizen and Sakuno-chan would suddenly disappear. I keep getting a feeling that them leaving wasn't voluntary."

"Hmm you may be right." Momo agreed. "It's not like the two of them to whisk away on a romantic escape. I mean there's Echizen who doesn't have a romantic bone in his body, I mean for crying out loud the kid's still going through puberty…isn't he? Then there's Sakuno-chan who would faint before making a move."

"Nya! We get it Momo. So what do you think could have happened to them then?" Eiji wondered.

"We should probably go back to that spot we were at, and then figure out what to do next from there." Fuji explained. Then the three of them headed back to the previous clearing they were at where Ryoma and Sakuno disappeared. When they got there, they looked around, and started to think of what their next move was going to be.

"This is so exciting! It's like a murder mystery." Eiji exclaimed.

"You baka! Don't say things like that!" Momo shouted. "Echizen and Sakuno-chan were not murdered…they just disappeared…in an unknown deserted park…where anyone could easily hide in the bushes and-Oh God! They were murdered! What are we going to do?! They were so young…so very young!" Momo sobbed in horror. Eiji and Fuji just stared at him, not knowing what to say of Momo's wild theory. Then Eiji saw something shimmering, behind a bush. He walked over to find…

* * *

Meanwhile…everyone else was still confused of the event that took place before, and why Fuji, Eiji, Momo, Ryoma, and Sakuno had not yet returned.

"Hmmm…they're still not back yet…well let's all sing songs in the mean time! Who knows the campfire song?" Horio asked.

"Ok, what's up with you and singing songs? Is it your new obsession or something?" Tomoka questioned him impatiently.

"N-no! Its just that I'm bored and actually I have some singing experience." Horio stated proudly.

"Hah! Let me guess 2 years worth." Tomoka smirked.

"No, you're completely wrong!" Horio shouted, and then his voice became smaller, "I-its 2 months worth." Tomoka just stared at him, and then she burst out laughing at him in a mocking way. As everyone was staring at the two and their conversation, Misa was concerned that Ryoma and the others were not back yet, so she snuck away from everyone else and headed in the direction she had previously seen Ryoma and the others walk towards. "_I got to find Ryoma nii-chan and Sakuno nee-san. They could be in trouble!_" Misa thought to her self, as she walked into the unknown. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice someone reach to touch her from behind.

* * *

Meanwhile Sakuno and Ryoma were…making out! Just kidding! Actually Sakuno was speechless. Ryoma Echizen had just confessed his love for her! Ryoma was just looking away from Sakuno, blushing like he never had before. The two just sat there in silence. Neither knew what to say, both were blushing as red as Eiji's hair. Actually, that would be a little strange…never mind they were as red as…strawberries? Tomatoes? Red chilies? It's all been said before…is there another kind of red food that I'm missing? Anyways, I'm getting off topic. So there was silence. The only sound that could be heard was that of a subtle flowing breeze, wafting around sweet scents of all the bright and colorful flowers in the park.

"W-Well we should probably head back..." Ryoma said suddenly. Sakuno just nodded, but avoided eye contact. As they made their way back to the others, Sakuno was at a complete loss for words. She was unsure if she was dreaming, or if this was real. She dared to glance at Ryoma, who looked quite calm and collected for the most part. At least that's what he looked like on the outside. Inside, Ryoma was in complete freak-out mode. His heart was racing, and he kept feeling like it were about to explode. When they finally found the others, Tomoka rushed up to Sakuno.

"Where did you go Sakuno?" The loud girl asked in a slightly worried tone.

"And what were you doing?" Oishi finished for her. "You had us all worried sick."

"S-sorry Oishi-senpai." Sakuno apologized. Ryoma didn't say anything, and just looked away.

"Well it's ok, as long as you're not hurt." Oishi said. "Anyways, how come Eiji, Fuji, and Momo aren't with you? I'm pretty sure that they left only a little bit after you two did." Ryoma and Sakuno gave him confused glances. "What happened to those three?"

* * *

Meanwhile, with "those three"

Eiji had seen something shimmering near a bush, so he walked over to see what it was. He looked at what was there in shock. It was a Ponta can! Eiji gasped in astonishment.

"Guys, look what I found!" Eiji shouted to his fellow team members. "It's a Ponta can! That means O'chibi was taken by force! Why else would he drop a perfectly good can of Ponta lying around?" Momo and Fuji just stared at Eiji in bewilderment.

"Ah…ok. For starters, did you see Echizen come here with a Ponta can?" Momo asked.

"Well no…but he could have put it in his pocket…or something." Eiji suggested. "O'chibi is sneaky like that, you know?"

"Oh, you're right! That's sounds like something Echizen would do!" Momo agreed. Fuji, at this very moment is probably thinking that he doesn't have very smart allies, but alas, even I the author cannot tell what Fuji is thinking. Fuji merely glanced behind a bush and noticed that there were some footprints leading down a dirt path. They were Ryoma's footprints, and for some reason Fuji knew this and began to follow them. Eiji and Momo, noticed Fuji walking away, and followed him.

"Hey, where are you going Fuji?" Eiji asked, in a confused tone.

"Hmm…I'm pretty sure these are Echizen's footprints, and it looks like he was running."

"Oh….wait how do you know all that stuff?" Momo asked. Fuji just gave him one of those calm smiles that we have all come to associate with Fuji, and Momo decided to drop the subject. The three walked and walked, and about an hour later, reached the place where they had all cam in the beginning to eat lunch. As soon as everybody saw them there, they quickly ran up to the three.

"Where were you guys? We were so worried, that you can't even imagine!" Oishi stated.

"Sorry Oishi. We were looking for O'chibi and Sakuno-chan." Eiji explained. "You see, we think they were murdered."

"We're right here." Ryoma said, in a bored tone.

"Oh my Gosh! They're alive! Oh happy days!" Momo shouted in joy, as he ran up to the two and embraced them tightly.

"M-Momo-s-senpai…" Sakuno blushed, as Momo squeezed her and Ryoma with a powerhouse hug.

"Hey stop hugging Sakuno!" Ace shouted.

"Nya! Anger Management Mountain has returned!" Eiji announced.

"We're back to this again…" Momo sighed.

"It getting dark, we should go." Tezuka suggested.

"Wait a second! Where's my sister? Where's Misa?" Sakura panicked.

"How could you not notice that your own sister had disappeared?" Horio remarked rudely. "Oh wait, it was because you were gazing at Ace the whole time!"

"T-that's not the point! We have to find Misa!" Sakura blushed madly as she yelled at Horio.

"Hmm ok, well let's all split up and search for her. She can't be too far." Oishi suggested.

"I'll go with Sakuno!" Tomoka exclaimed.

"No, that's too dangerous for two girls to go alone together. You might get hurt." Horio told the loud girl. Tomoka was shocked by his seriousness.

"Ok, then I'll go with Kaido-senpai!" Tomoka stated.

"Wait, what?" Horio was flabbergasted. "Fine, I'll go with you guys too. You know just in case you might need someone with 2 years of tennis experience, like I have."

"I'll go with Tezuka and Sakuno-chan." Fuji said, making Ryoma flinch.

"Yosh, then Eiji-senpai, Echizen and I will go together." Momo explained.

"I'll go with Katsuo-kun and Kachiro-kun." Oishi said.

"Well, then I guess I'm going with you guys." Ace said to Taka and Sakura. Just to be clear, these are the groups: Kaido, Tomoka, and Horio; Sakura, Ace, and Taka; Sakuno, Tezuka, and Fuji; Ryoma, Eiji, and Momo; and Kachiro, Katsuo, and Oishi.

* * *

Meanwhile…The guy who tried to kidnap Sakuno…you know the weak guy who can't even take a beating from a 14-year-old boy…the one who is so weak that-

"Hey, I'm not that weak!" The kidnapper guy shouts. What the heck? How can he hear me? I'm the author…he's not supposed to hear me…

"Well I can, and frankly you're annoying. I'm trying to make a call, so shut up, or leave." The very rude weak kidnapper guy says to me. Well, I've never been so insulted, I'm make you die, and then we'll see who's laughing.

"I wasn't laughing to begin with." Kidnapper guy says to me, "I mean if no one was laughing then what you said doesn't make any sense." You know what? Just move along with the story, you're wasting valuable time here.

"Fine, fine." Kidnapper guy agrees, and flips open his cell phone to make a call. "Hello, yeah it's me."

"Well, did you get the girl? The voice on the other line asks.

"Look, I couldn't get the girl…but…."

"Well it doesn't matter anyway; Steve got his job done, so we'll work from there."

"What? Steve did? So what should I do know?"

"Just come back to headquarters to receive your next job. Oh, and if you screw this up, you're fired." The voice said, and then hung up.

* * *

**A/N**

Well, I know this chapter didn't really have that much romance…if any, but it was needed. Anyways, like I promised Atobe for paying my bail money. Here's an Atobe story!

One day Atobe was sitting in his house, and wanted to eat something, so he called his servant.

Atobe: Servant, Ore-sama wants to eat a banana.

Servant: Very well. (Goes to the kitchen and retrieves a banana) Here you go sir.

Atobe: (takes banana) this banana isn't yellow enough! Get another one!

Servant: As you wish sir. (Goes to the kitchen and colors the banana with a yellow marker) Here you go sir.

Atobe: (takes banana) this banana is just right, thank you servant; Ore-sama might just keep you around.

Servant: Thank you sir.

The End.

Atobe: What kind of horrid story was that?!

Me: What? You didn't say what you wanted the story to be about.

Atobe: Yes, but Ore-sama cannot accept this putrid story!

Me: Jeez it wasn't that bad…

Atobe: Quite the contrary it was, and now Ore-sama will have you locked up in Ore-sama's dungeons, which if Ore-sama might add are far worse than any prison, you've ever heard of.

Me: W-what, but that's not fair…you never said…

Atobe: Alls fair in love and war.

Me: That expression doesn't even apply to this situation!

Atobe: Like Ore-sama should care. (Calls guards)

Me: Hey wait, this isn't legal! You can't do this (gets taken to dungeon) this isn't fair, how many times must I suffer? You're not a monkey king! Monkeys are nice! You're just plain evil!


	13. Searching, and a surprise for Misa

Hey everyone! It's been awhile! Thanks so much for the reviews! I so happy to recieve every single one. I'm sorry about not updating in so very long…I've been really busy with school and my own personal problems. I hope everyone had good holidays, new years, and any other occasions that have passed since i've last updated this story. I'll try to update this story as much i can, because i will finish it. Seriously, this story is on the list of things i plan to do before i die. That's how devoted i am. So please be patient with me and keep reading this story. Anyways, no more delaying, on to the story!

**Chapter 13 Searching and a surprise for Misa**

"Well, then I guess I'm going with you guys." Ace said to Taka and Sakura. Just to be clear, these are the groups: Kaido, Tomoka, and Horio; Sakura, Ace, and Taka; Sakuno, Tezuka, and Fuji; Ryoma, Eiji, and Momo; and Kachiro, Katsuo, and Oishi.

* * *

Meanwhile…The guy who tried to kidnap Sakuno…you know the weak guy who can't even take a beating from a 14-year-old boy…the one who is so weak that-

"Hey, I'm not that weak!" The kidnapper guy shouts. What the heck? How can he hear me? I'm the author…he's not supposed to hear me…

"Well I can, and frankly you're annoying. I'm trying to make a call, so shut up, or leave." The very rude weak kidnapper guy says to me. Well, I've never been so insulted, I'm make you die, and then we'll see who's laughing.

"I wasn't laughing to begin with." Kidnapper guy says to me, "I mean if no one was laughing then what you said doesn't make any sense." You know what? Just move along with the story, you're wasting valuable time here.

"Fine, fine." Kidnapper guy agrees, and flips open his cell phone to make a call. "Hello, yeah it's me."

"Well, did you get the girl? The voice on the other line asks.

"Look, I couldn't get the girl…but…."

"Well it doesn't matter anyway; Steve got his job done, so we'll work from there."

"What? Steve did? So what should I do know?"

"Just come back to headquarters to receive your next job. Oh, and if you screw this up, you're fired." The voice said, and then hung up.

* * *

"Ok, well let's get going. C'mon Kachiro-kun, Katsuo-kun, we'll go this way." Oishi told his two kouhai, as everyone was setting off to find Misa.

"Yosh! Let's find Misa-chan!" Momo shouted to the sky.

"Mission Search for and confiscate Misa-chan, start!" Eiji announced.

"Y-you guys…this isn't like a treasure hunt or something…." Taka sighed, and at that they all split up with their own groups to search different areas in the park.

As they headed off Ryoma glanced in the direction Sakuno had walked off to with Tezuka. Just at that moment, Fuji appeared behind Ryoma.

"Don't worry; we'll take care of her." Fuji whispered in Ryoma's ear, and then walked towards Sakuno and Tezuka. Ryoma covered the embarrassment filled expression on his face by pulling his cap down.

* * *

As the group of Tomoka, Horio, and Kaido were searching in a forest like area of the park, Tomoka gave out a loud sigh.

"What's wrong with you?" Horio asked the loud girl.

"Oh nothing…I'm just a bit tired."

"Tired? We just started walking…like five minutes ago. Man you're weak. Well I didn't expect much from a girl like you anyways." Horio stated matter-of-factly.

"What is that supposed to mean?! You are such a sexist pig!" Tomoka shouted.

"Fsshhh…you guys are too loud." Kaidoh told the arguing duo.

"Ah sorry Kaido-senpai. I'll try to control myself." Tomoka smiled sweetly at Kaido.

"Hey, what the heck is up with that?! You were just yelling at me like some monstrous she-beast banshee, and now you're smiling creepily, at Kaidoh like he's some God!" Horio yelled, which made Tomoka blush, and get angry, and even louder then she had been before. Kaido just sighed to himself in annoyance.

* * *

Meanwhile…onto the group of Sakura, Ace and Taka…who were walking on a cobble stone path, which gave view to a river reflecting the beautiful oranges and pinks of the sun.

"Oh man…this is all my fault. If I was watching Misa more closely, then she would be safe. I'm like the worst big sister ever." Sakura sighed in a depressed tone.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it. It's not going to help anything by you regretting being the worst sister ever." Ace explained.

"Gee, thanks for the pep talk." Sakura sighed in a sarcastic tone.

"Well that's what I'm here for." Ace smirked, making Sakura smile.

_"I feel like a third wheel..." _Taka sighed to himself. _"I wonder if they even remember I'm here."_

* * *

Elsewhere…Eiji, Momo, and Ryoma were searching for Misa near a cream white wooden gazebo with pink flowered vines wrapped around the wooden poles...hmmm seem familiar? That's because I told you before, that this park was full of them! Ok, well, this is the same one that Ryoma was previously at…you know when he confessed his undying love for Sakuno. Anyways, as soon as Eiji and Momo spotted the gazebo, they ran up to it, and immediately started admiring its beauty.

"Wow look at this thing! It's so cool!" Momo exclaimed.

"It's like a secret clubhouse!" Eiji marveled. Ryoma just stood there, not going near the gazebo. He was too embarrassed, after all he did just confess his love there a couple of hours ago.

"Hey O'chibi come see this! The inside is even cooler!"

"Let's just go. Misa obviously isn't here." Ryoma said looking the other way, while pulling his cap down.

"I guess we should go…besides we have to find Misa and win the special prize!" Momo said. Eiji and Ryoma gave Momo confused looks.

"What special prize?" Eiji asked.

"You guys didn't hear about it? Fuji just phoned me right after we left and told me about it. Whoever finds Misa first gets the special prize. I don't know what it is though…he didn't tell me." Momo explained, and then shuddered, "He did tell me that the loser has to drink Inui's new concoction, super crimson Inui juice L." Ryoma and Eiji gave looks of horror, and quickly zoomed of to search for Misa at incredible speeds. "Hey guys, wait for me!!" Momo shouted as he ran after the other two.

* * *

Meanwhile…in a huge silver building…in a small room, with indigo purple carpeting, and lilac wallpaper with butterflies on it, a small and slightly scared Misa sat on a single white wicker chair. She glanced around the room that was bare of furniture, aside from the chair she was sitting on and a small table in the same white wicker in front of her that had a purple plate of sugar cookies and a violet cup filled with strawberry milk sitting on it. Misa gave the cookies a shifty expression, then grabbed one, smelled it, and put it back on the plate when she heard some foot steps nearing. She looked towards the door, which opened quickly, and before Misa knew it she was being hugged, no squeezed to death. She could feel that the person was about her size, maybe a bit bigger. When the person finally stopped hugging her, she looked the person in the face to see it was a young boy about her age beaming brightly at her.

"W-who are you" Misa managed to blurt out. The boy's smile turned to a frown.

"Y-you don't remember me Misa-chan? Well you will, because guess what? We're getting married!"

"What?!" Misa shouted.

**A/N**

Well, it's been so long, but I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'll get to the Sakuno-Fuji-Tezuka pair, and if anyone cares the Kachiro-Katsuo-Oishi pair. Well anyway onto the side story thing. Last time I made a side story for Atobe, but apparently it wasn't to his liking so I'm back in jail…but just not any jail…Atobe's jail! Which apparently is worse then any prison I've heard of. So right now I'm sitting in my jail cell.

Me: (Sigh) I wonder when they're going to let me out...

Big scary Guard: (Walks up to me cell) Hey its time for the torture chamber.

Me: T-the what?

Big scary Guard: The Torture chamber. Its Atobe-sama's favorite. (Grabs me from cell and drags me into Atobe's room.)

Atobe: Welcome next victim. (smiles evilly)

Me: W-what exactly a-are y-you going t-to do me?

Atobe: oh you'll see. Ore-sama has much in store for you.

Big scary Guard: Should I get the whip sir?

Atobe: Oh no, that won't be needed here. However Ore-sama will need the R.A.P.E. materials.

Me: …the what?

Atobe: the R.A.P.E. materials. It stands for Ruining A Person's Essence.

Me: …how are you going to do that, and what's a person's essence, and how do you ruin it?

Atobe: Too many questions! Just shut up and let Ore-sama R.A.P.E. you!

ME: (Runs out of room)

Atobe: Come back here! Guards, stop her!

Me: AAAAAHHHHH!!!(still running for my life, what is this like the 3rd time now?)


	14. How they met

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews my loyal readers, and to the lovely people who have recently started reading this story. I was really planning on working on this chapter much earlier, but I guess I didn't get a chance. It seems like I only get to update monthly, but I'll try to update sooner. This chapter is mainly about Misa, just to let you know, and sorry to if it bores you. Anyways, on with the story!

**Chapter 14 How they met**

"W-who are you" Misa managed to blurt out. The boy's smile turned to a frown.

"Y-you don't remember me Misa-chan? Well you will, because guess what? We're getting married!"

"What?!" Misa shouted. "I don't even know you, and I'm too young!" Misa started panicking, "_Where am I and who is this strange person?" _Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the strange boy start chuckling, which quickly turned into full-blown laughter. "W-why are you laughing?" she asked clearly not seeing what was so amusing.

"Y-you should have seen your face!" The boy managed to say in between fits of laughter. "You actually believed me!"

"W-what are you talking about?" Misa asked, completely baffled.

"I was just kidding, like I'd ever marry you!" The boy smirked.

"Umm…ok…so who are you?" Misa asked.

* * *

Meanwhile...as it was getting late and the weather became cooler, Sakuno shivered a little as a strong gust of wind blew past.

"Sakuno-chan, are you feeling cold?" Fuji asked, kindly.

"Ah, j-just a little." Sakuno answered, as she was only wearing a tank top and knee length floral print skirt. "I-I didn't know we w-were going to be out s-so late."

"Well, I would give you my jacket if I had one." Fuji smiled, with his eyes closed, as he elbowed Tezuka, who was wearing a dark blue sports jacket. Tezuka glanced in Fuji's direction, and gave him a Do-you-want-to-run-50 laps look. "If only someone had a jacket…someone who would be kind enough to give it to a poor shivering young girl." Fuji said, in a calm tone. Tezuka ignored Fuji's words.

"Ah, i-its ok Fuji-senpai! I-I'm n-not that cold." Sakuno explained, nervously.

"No really, young girls could catch colds in this kind of weather if they aren't dressed for it, isn't that right Tezuka?" Fuji smiled at Tezuka, who was about to ignore him once again, when he heard Sakuno sneeze loudly.

"Ah, s-sorry!" Sakuno said quickly when she noticed the two senpai staring at her in amazement. Tezuka sighed, and started taking off his jacket to give to her.

* * *

To the last group…Kachiro, Katsuo, and Oishi, who were looking around some place with lots of bushes and trees.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" Oishi asked his two kouhai.

"Yeah…it kind of sounds like...cars." Kachiro said.

"Oishi-senpai, Kachiro, come look!" Katsuo shouted from a random bush. The other two ran over to where Katsuo was to see what he was talking about.

"A…a road?" Kachiro observed.

"Yeah and check out that building. It definitely looks suspicious. We should probably check it out." Oishi explained. "Lets contact the others first though." Oishi told the two kouhai, but then remembered something Fuji said earlier.

"_We're going to have a contest. The group who finds Misa first gets the special prize. The ones who lose, will have to drink Inui's new concoction, super crimson Inui juice L. You can't work together with other groups, or you both lose. Ok, well good luck everyone."_

Suddenly Oishi had an evil look in his eyes.

"A-ano…Oishi-senpai…are you feeling ok?" Kachiro asked nervously. "Your eyes are kind of bloodshot…and scary."

"Of course I'm ok. Well let's get going." Oishi smiled creepily, and started walking toward the large building.

"Wait, aren't we going to call the others to let them know?" Katsuo asked.

"Heh…there's no need to call the others! We can do this ourselves…or rather we have to do this ourselves. So hurry up!" Oishi said in an aggressive tone, frightening his two kouhai.

* * *

"So…who are you?" Misa asked.

"What, you seriously don't remember me?!" The boy asked, in an irritated tone.

"You just said that you were joking about the marriage thing…" Misa countered.

"But that doesn't mean you don't know me! It's me, Zen!"

"…Zen?" Misa questioned. She had a look on her face that clearly showed she was trying to remember who he was. She thought and thought for about fifteen minutes, when she finally thought of an appropriate response. "Nope, I've never heard of you."

"Y-you baka! Ok fine, maybe this flashback will help you remember. TiRaMiSuLoVeR, do the flashback thingy." What another person who knows I'm here? Well…whatever, to the flashback!

_It was about 3 years ago, when Misa was 8 years-old. Because of their mother (Remember, that chick Akane?)Misa and Sakura had to move a lot, as well as go to many different schools. At the time they lived in a suburban area. One day, when Misa was playing outside in her front yard, she saw a gray kitten licking it's white paws in the middle of the street. Being an avid lover of felines, Misa went over to the kitten to get to know it better. As she walked into the middle of the street, she noticed a car was coming by, and the kitten was clearly not moving. Misa quickly grabbed the kitten and ran as fast as her little legs could take her towards the closest sidewalk, which turned out to be the one opposite of her front yard. She dived onto the lawn, and her face met moist green grass._

_"Hey you stupid kid! Watch where you're going!" A man shouted at Misa, from inside his black truck. He then drove away, without even bothering to see if Misa or the cat were ok. Misa ignored the man and turned her attention towards the cat, which she noticed just then, had a cut in it's paw. _

_"That's the reason you were licking your paw so much before, isn't it?" Misa asked the kitten, while carrying it in her small arms. She walked over to her house and was about to open the front door to get in when she heard someone shouting._

_"Hey! What are you doing with my cat?!" A young boy was running towards her and shouting. "You…you cat burglar!"_

_"I'm not stealing him; I was going to give him first aid because his paw is injured." Misa explained._

_"Well that's probably because you injured him with your…evil girl things…or something!" The boy shouted too loudly._

_"Listen you fool, this cat was injured when I saw it on the road, then a car came by, so I saved it from being run over." Misa told the boy in a dull voice._

_"Oh…I'm sorry, I just though that-hey wait I'm not a fool!" he shouted. "Hey wait, where'd you go? Hey girl where are you?" Misa had already walked in her house got the first aid kit and was bandaging the kitten's injured paw. The boy ran in the house and saw her there, caring for his little kitty. "Uh…thanks girl." The boy said, rubbing the back of his head with his hand._

_"Misa…my name's Misa." When the boy gave her a confused look, she said, "My name's not girl…it's Misa."_

_"Well...I'm Zen." He smiled at her. _Ok, that's the end of the flashback. Back to the present!

"So, do you remember me now?" Zen asked impatiently.

"…how am I supposed to remember such an insignificant event like that?" Misa responded quite blatantly.

"Insignificant…is that a word I'm supposed to know?"

"Forget it...I'm out of here." Misa sighed.

"Wait! We used to hang out every day since then! Don't you remember me?" Zen asked, with a bit of sadness in his voice. "I-I…you just…how…can you just forget…me?" He was on the verge of tears now.

"You don't have to cry about it…I was just joking. Of course I remember you…so where are we?"

"R-really?! You do? Hey, I wasn't crying…I just had some allergies!" Zen exclaimed, while wiping the tears…oh sorry 'allergies' from his eyes. Even though that's probably not possible, I mean can you really wipe allergies from your eyes? Ah, sorry, I'm getting off topic again.

"So, where are we?" Misa asked again.

"Oh right, well you see…the thing is…I don't really know…" Zen answered.

"Well then, how did you get here?" Misa questioned him.

"Well actually…I was brought here…by your mother."

* * *

**A/N**

So how was it? Yeah, I know that there was a lot of OC action, but hey this chapter was necessary for the plot. So anyways, with the side-story thing…last time, Atobe wanted to R.A.P.E. (ruin a person's essence) me in his torture chamber, so I escaped. Currently, I'm running through his mansion looking for an escape.

Me: (hears guards coming) I got to get out of here! But which way's the exit?! (Suddenly gets grabbed into closet) Eh? What happened?

Voice: Shhh quiet! They'll hear!

Me: Kintaro?! Is that you? (Kintaro shuts my mouth with his hand)

Kintaro; (hears guards run by) Yeah its me! I came to save you.

Me: Even though I didn't put you in the actual story and denied your friendship? Kintaro, you're such a good person!

Kintaro: Yeah, I know. (Smiles) Now, lets get out of here. I'll check if the coast is clear. (Opens door and peeks outside)

Atobe: (Pops out from behind expensive potted plant) Ah hah! Found you!

Kintaro: N-no, it's just me! (Chuckles nervously while gets out of closet)

Atobe: Nonsense! Ore-sama knows you are hiding TiRaMiSuLoVeR in there!

Kintaro: of course I'm not.

Atobe: Well then, Ore-sama will just have to R.A.P.E. you instead.

Kintaro: …you said what now?

Me: wow...that would be something to see…

Atobe: Oh there you are! Now lets get to it! (Walks towards me)

Kintaro: Why didn't you escape?

Me: I just couldn't leave you here Kintaro! I mean we're friends aren't we? (Poses dramatically)

Kintaro: But he wasn't going to do anything to me. You're the one in danger.

Me: oh right…

Atobe: Enough of this! Ore-sama will just R.A.P.E. you both!

Kintaro: ok…seriously…what does that mean?

Guard: (hands Atobe a bag that says R.A.P.E. materials on it)

Atobe: (takes bag) you're about to find out (laughs evilly)


	15. A trap

{{Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis, or anything for that matter…well I own these socks! Yay for me!}}

So, thanks for the reviews everyone! Sorry for once again updating late. Even though I had spring break, I didn't get as much time to work on this story as I would have liked to, because I was also working on my other stories, and of course was busy with heaps of homework…but anyways no more delaying, on to the story!

**Chapter 15 A trap**

"Well then, how did you get here?" Misa questioned Zen.

"Well actually…I was brought here…by your mother."

* * *

The threesome of Eiji, Momo, and Ryoma were walking along, searching for Misa, when Momo tripped on something, and suddenly a net came up from the ground and scooped up Ryoma. So now Ryoma is in a net hanging from a tree.

"Momo-senpai…" Ryoma started. "Why are you such an idiot?"

"Hey I'm not an idiot! Respect your elders Echizen!" Momo shouted.

"But Momo, your mom told me that you never respect her, so aren't you being a little hypocritical?" Eiji explained.

"You know what…that's diff-wait a second…" Momo stopped, and gave Eiji a suspicious stare. "When did you talk to my mom?"

"Nya who cares?! We have to find a way to get O'chibi out of there!" Eiji responded, while waving his hands around pointlessly in a fluster. Ryoma just stared at his two senpai and shook his head in annoyance.

* * *

"Sakuno-chan, is there something wrong?" Fuji asked the young girl kindly.

"N-no…its j-just that it's g-getting harder to see…" Sakuno explained, as she tried to see what was in front of her, in the pitch black of the night.

"…I don't have a flashlight." Tezuka muttered.

"S-sorry d-did you s-say something T-Tezuka-senpai?" Sakuno asked, shyly.

"…never mind." The bespectacled tennis player answered

* * *

"Taka-san…" Ace said in a sing song voice.

"Y-yes?" Taka responded.

"Oh nothing…just felt like saying your name…that is your name isn't it?" Ace asked Taka, who nodded in agreement. "…So what grade are you in?"

"I'm in my third year in high school" Taka responded.

"Ohh…so you're my senpai?" Ace figured. "I'm only 15."

"Oh really? I thought you were at least one year older." Taka said in amazement.

"Oh shucks! Taka-senpai you flatter me!" Ace said happily while running a hand through his hair. Taka just laughed nervously. "So what kinds of things do you like to do for fun Taka-senpai? Oh, well I guess tennis right?"

"Yeah I'm a regular on my school's tennis team. What about you Ace-san?" Taka asked shyly.

"Oh that's cool; I mostly surf since I'm always near the beach." Ace smiled. "So how did you-."

"What is this, a mixer or something?!" Sakura asked angrily. Ace and Taka just stared at her with surprised looks on their faces.

"W-What's wrong Sakura-san?" Taka asked the irritated girl nervously.

"What's wrong is that we're supposed to be looking for my sister! Not becoming all buddy-buddy friends forever!" Sakura shouted, as she glared at the two.

"Yeesh, what's eating you up? Why can't we do both?" Ace suggested. "We can become friends and look for Misa at the same time."

"What the heck is this? An after school special?!" Sakura grumbled as she ignored the two and walked ahead.

"W-What's an after school special?" Taka asked, clearly confused by Sakura's rage.

"…I have no idea my friend." Ace sighed also in bewilderment.

* * *

"So…how often do you talk to my mother?!" Momo gave his red headed senpai a shifty look.

"Nya! Like I said who cares about that now?! We have to find a way to get O'chibi out of there!" Eiji responded and pointed to Ryoma who was still in a net that was hanging from a tree.

"Well I think I should know if one of my friends and senpai is hitting on my mother!" Momo shouted. "Wait what am I even talking about? You're not good looking enough for my mother anyway." Momo smirked.

"…What is that supposed to mean Momo?!" Eiji put his hand on his chest, in an attempt to look offended. "You're one to speak! I mean that hair…so 1997." Eiji commented while fluffing his own hair gingerly.

"What are you talking about?" Momo asked, giving the red head a weird look.

"You're the one who started it!" Eiji retorted, while pointing at Momo accusingly.

"Oh don't point this on me cat boy!" Momo shouted back at Eiji. "You're the one who was cavorting with my mother!"

"I was not! This is what happened…I was at Oishi's house when his phone rang, so I picked it up, and your mother was on the other line asking if you were with Oishi. Then she just started going on about how you're always so irresponsible and stuff." Eiji explained.

"Ohhh...ok I guess that makes sense." Momo shook his head in agreement, then stopped and realized something. "But what were you doing at Oishi-senpai's house?"

"Nya! Won't you just let it go?!" Eiji shouted out in annoyance.

"There's a 99.9 percent chance that Momo will not let it go." Inui said as he popped up from behind a bush with his notebook.

"Eh?! Inui where have you been all this time?" Eiji exclaimed with a shocked expression.

"Well…when everyone decided to split up, I took matters in to my own hands. I went back to the resort." Inui explained, while pushing his glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose.

"…and? You just went back to the resort? Isn't that just running away?!" Momo exclaimed loudly.

"See this is what I meant by not respecting your elders!" Eiji told Momo.

"Ok…fine, go on Inui-senpai." Momo sighed in exasperation.

"…Well I thought that maybe we could get some supplies and more assistance in the search so I went back to the resort to ask Ryuzaki's father for his aid." Inui told the three.

"And…?" Momo tried to get more out of Inui.

"He said he was busy." Inui finished.

"That was just a total waste of time!" Momo yelled at the bespectacled tennis player. "But why did you take such a long time to get back here, the resort is only like twenty minutes away."

"I stopped for this." Inui said, as he showed them a jug full of some bubbling red liquid. "The losers' punishment." Momo, Eiji and Ryoma all shivered in horror at seeing the concoction they might possibly have to drink.

"Oh shit! We better get Echizen out of there!" Momo exclaimed.

"Yeah and fast!" Eiji agreed. "Hey, do any of you guys have a pocket knife or something to cut the ropes on this netting?"

"I do." Inui mentioned.

"Oh that's good; ok now give it here, so we can break this thing." Momo told Inui.

"Ok, but then you'll lose the contest." Inui stated. "And you'll have to drink my new juice."

"Ah forget it! I'm not drinking that stuff!" Momo shouted.

"Nya…what are we supposed to do now?" Eiji sighed.

* * *

It was too dark to see anything at this point, so Sakuno was just aimlessly wandering around, trying to find her way, when she reached up and felt something kind of soft. Sakuno walked closer to it, and she ran her hand through it, and it felt like hair. Then there was a moan, and she felt something that felt like skin. Then she heard a voice.

"Ah…Ryuzaki?" the voice asked. It was a voice Sakuno knew by heart; it was that of Ryoma Echizen.

"Eh? R-Ryoma-kun?! W-What are y-you doing up t-there?!" Sakuno asked in shock.

"Why were you running your hands through my hair?" Ryoma asked with a smirk on his face."

"I-I didn't know it was y-you!" Sakuno exclaimed while blushing.

"Oh so you usually run your hands through random people's hair in the darkness?" Ryoma asked mockingly, making Sakuno blush even more.

"T-That's not it!" Sakuno countered, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder from behind.

"Oh Sakuno-chan is that you?" It was the voice of Fuji, who then flashed a small flashlight in her face. "Ah sorry, I couldn't find you anywhere, so I got worried and then remembered I had this flashlight with me."

"S-Senpai…s-sorry for worrying you!" Sakuno told her senpai.

"Who were you talking to?" Fuji asked calmly.

"Oh it w-was Ryoma-kun…h-he's up there." Sakuno explained and pointed. Fuji flashed his light to where Sakuno pointed, and saw Ryoma lying down in some netting.

"Hey…" Ryoma greeted.

"Echizen? What are you doing up there?" Fuji asked with a look of slight concern on his face. Ryoma was about to answer, when the three of them heard some shouting and arguing. Fuji shined his flashlight towards the direction of the noise and saw Momo and Eiji in the middle of a heated discussion, and Inui standing next to them and taking notes. With the flashlight shining in their faces, Eiji, Momo and Inui couldn't tell who was there. Suddenly Momo got down on his knees and put his arms in the air.

"I-I surrender! I didn't even do anything wrong…but I still surrender! You can do anything you want with me, just don't tell my mother!" Momo cried. Fuji moved the flashlight away from their faces, so Eiji and Inui could see who the holder of the bright light was.

"Eh? Fuji is that you?" Eiji asked. "And Sakuno-chan too?"

"What are you guys doing? And why is Echizen in a net?" Fuji asked the three.

"Well…we don't really know. Echizen, Eiji-senpai and I were just walking around looking for Misa-chan, but then Echizen suddenly got caught in that net." Momo explained.

"No that's not what happened! You tripped on a piece of rope on the ground there, and then some netting came up from the ground and swooped up O'chibi." Eiji retorted.

"Hm, it sounds like a trap." Fuji wondered out loud.

"B-But why would there be s-something like t-that here…u-unless…" Sakuno figured.

"There's something valuable or important to protect and keep people away from." Fuji finished.

* * *

"M-My mother…?" Misa asked, unsure if she had heard Zen correctly. Zen nodded that it was true. "But…why…?"

"I don't know…I was hoping you would know. I mean she is your mother after all." Zen explained.

"No…that person isn't my mother!" Misa shouted, surprising herself a bit. "S-Sakura nee-chan is my only family." Zen seemed kind of puzzled, but didn't say anything else. They both sat there in silence, until they heard some footsteps and arguing on the other end, followed by a scream and then a yelp of pain. Suddenly, the door flew open and there was Kachiro and Katsuo with Oishi close behind.

"Hey c'mon Misa-chan, we're getting out of here!" Kachiro exclaimed.

"Eh? Who are these guys? Don't tell me your boyfriends?!" Zen asked, while giving Katsuo and Kachiro shifty looks.

"…umm I don't know who these two are, but that's Oishi nii-san." Misa answered shyly.

"How could you not remember us?!" Katsuo cried. "We were with Ryoma-kun and the others also!"

"S-sorry…" Misa said, feeling ashamed.

"Well it doesn't matter now! We're getting out of here…wait who's that?" Kachiro asked as he gestured towards Zen.

"This is my friend Zen, he was also captured." Misa told them.

"I got rid of those guys guarding the front door, but they'll probably call for backup, so we better get out of here fast." Oishi came in and told the others. "Oh my look at you poor thing, did you even get any food since you were trapped in this awful place." Oishi gave Misa a look of concern, as his motherly instincts kicked in.

"I-I'm ok Oishi nii-san." Misa blushed a little.

"We can worry about that later, let's just leave first!" Zen hollered. At that they all made their way outside the room, into a beige carpeted hallway that had sage green wallpaper, and elegant crown molding. As they opened the door to the exit, there was someone waiting on the other side.

"Now now…do you really think I'd let you go so easily." It was the source of all their problems, Akane, who was on the other side of the door.

* * *

**A/N**

Dun Dun…Dun! Akane has made her appearance once again! What will happen next well you'll just have to wait and find out…anyways on to the story thing, so Atobe was about to show Kintaro and I what he means when he says he's going to R.A.P.E someone.

Atobe: hehe (taking out materials from R.A.P.E. material bag.)

Me: Wait a second you guys! I want to tell you something cool that happened to me. Ok so you as you know my pen name is TiRaMiSuLoVeR right? Well of course you know that's kind of obvious! (Laughs)

Atobe: Just get on with it! You're already boring Ore-sama!

Me: Ok fine geez. So I went to this restaurant a few weeks ago and I ate...tiramisu cheesecake! Isn't that amazing?!

Atobe, Kintaro, and Atobe's guard: …

Me: No I mean it wasn't just ordinary tiramisu it was tiramisu cheesecake!

Atobe: Wow…Ore-sama is so fascinated by your boring life. Now let me R.A.P.E. you!

Guard: Wait a second…did you say a few weeks ago? That's not possible since you were trapped in Atobe-sama's prison for over a few months.

Me: It is possible, see I just took this path back to reality (points to path of reality)

Atobe: What is this path of reality you speak of?

Me: You guys can't go there, because you're just fictional characters.

Atobe: Nonsense! Ore-sama can go anywhere Ore-sama wants to!

Kintaro: Yeah I want to go too!

Me: No wait!

Me, Atobe, and Kintaro: (go on path of reality and end up in the real world)

Kintaro: So this is the real world huh?

Me: You guys…I don't think you should be here though.

Prince of tennis fan girl #1: Oh my gosh! Aren't those Atobe-sama and Kintaro-sama cosplayers totally hot?! (Points to Kintaro and Atobe)

Prince of Tennis fan girl #2: You're right they are! Let's get them! (Starts running towards Kintaro and Atobe)

Me: You better run.

Atobe: Why should Ore-sama run if Ore-sama doesn't want to? (Sees masses of fan girls running towards him) suddenly Ore-sama feels like running! (Starts running)

Kintaro: Ok see ya TiRaMiSuLoVeR! (Starts running as well)

Me: hmm it seems like something like this has happened before…oh well time to get more tiramisu cheesecake!


	16. Chaos! Sakuno's frustration!

{{I don't own prince of tennis…and I don't want to, I mean I could never think up those insane tennis moves XD}}

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I hope people are still with me here. I'm so sorry for updating so very late once again. I haven't been feeling quite myself lately, but I'll get myself on track and finish this story! Yosh on with it!

**Chapter 16 Chaos! Sakuno's frustration!**

"I got rid of those guys guarding the front door, but they'll probably call for backup, so we better get out of here fast." Oishi came in and told the others. "Oh my look at you poor thing, did you even get any food since you were trapped in this awful place." Oishi gave Misa a look of concern, as his motherly instincts kicked in.

"I-I'm ok Oishi nii-san." Misa blushed a little.

"We can worry about that later, let's just leave first!" Zen hollered. At that they all made their way outside the room, into a beige carpeted hallway that had sage green wallpaper, and elegant crown molding. As they opened the door to the exit, there was someone waiting on the other side.

"Now now…do you really think I'd let you go so easily." It was the source of all their problems, Akane, who was on the other side of the door.

* * *

"Ano…R-Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno said, looking up at him. Ryoma was still stuck in the net and everyone else was discussing how to release him.

"Hm?" Ryoma looked towards her.

"A-About what y-you s-said…a-at the gazebo place…" Sakuno blushed madly. Ryoma coughed lightly and looked away, clearly embarrassed, remembering his little "confession."

"J-Just forget I said anything before…" Ryoma responded quickly and pulled his cap down.

"E-Eh?" Sakuno stared at him in shock. It was like somebody stabbed her heart with a very sharp knife. She looked down at her feet, not knowing what to say to his comment. The boy just confessed his love for her, and was now taking it back?! What was she supposed to say? Did she do something wrong? Ryoma noticed she was silent, and thought this was strange. He thought she would be relieved, that she wouldn't have to deal with his unrequited feelings for her. Whoa whoa whoa! Hold the phone! Ryoma's unrequited feelings of love for Sakuno?! Is Ryoma really that freaking dense?! Hm this author thinks so…anyways so Ryoma was feeling like he did Sakuno some kind of favor or something (which he obviously didn't), and then saw when she looked up that she had a confused, almost…what's this? A sad look on her face? Could it possibly be that she's hurt you took back your feelings Ryoma?! Hm?! Well Ryoma didn't know why she was like that, but knew he must have said something wrong. He opened his mouth to say something, when he heard a loud "Yosh!" From Momo as the senpai were walking towards them.

"Ok we got the pocket knife from Inui after some tough bargaining!" Momo exclaimed.

"What tough bargaining Momo? He just gave it to you." Eiji sighed.

"Well actually…Eiji senpai…I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Momo begged.

"…For what?"

"Well…you see…Inui senpai would only give me the knife, and not make us all drink his juice if…well basically only you have to drink it!" Momo exclaimed quickly than ran towards the tree Ryoma was hanging from to unleash him. (He sounds like a wild animal, Ryoma I mean XP)

"…Momo…!" Eiji cried. "How could you do this to me!!?"

"I'm sorry Eiji-senpai, but we can't be selfish all the time…you're going to have to take one for the team!" Momo said.

"Then why didn't you volunteer to drink it instead of making someone else do it?!" Eiji asked, angrily.

"Oh just drink it! It's for the sake of victory Eiji senpai." Momo exclaimed proudly. Eiji had tears in his eyes, as Inui handed him the casket which had the Inui juice in it. Eiji opened it to see a bubbling reddish green liquid. He gulped, and then took a sip of the strange concoction. Everyone waited to see his reaction.

"Hey…it doesn't taste that bad!" Eiji explained happily. "It kind of taste like cheesecake…in liquid form, ha ha--." Eiji stopped laughing and started choking, then collapsed with a tiny bit of red foam seeping out of his mouth. Everyone stared.

"Well…that's that." Momo sighed, and cut open the netting, letting Ryoma free.

"Hey guys…I think I'm fine—gah!" Eiji got up, and then collapsed again, more foam coming out of his mouth.

"One of the features of the super crimson Inui juice L. It causes you to remember the pain of losing and having your first sip of losing again and again." Inui explained.

"How cruel are you Inui senpai?! And how did you even make that stuff?!" Momo exclaimed in horror, and then quickly put his hand up. "Wait…never mind…I don't want to know." Momo shuddered. Sakuno noticed Fuji looking a bit upset.

"Ano…is there s-something wrong Fuji-senpai?" Sakuno asked.

"Well…it's just that…I wanted to try it…the super crimson Inui juice L." Fuji sighed; everyone just looked at him for a few seconds, probably wondering if Fuji was actually a human being.

"Well anyways…we better get going! We still have to find Misa." Momo said finally. Everyone agreed and started walking, but then they heard Eiji cough loudly and pass out again.

"A-ano…maybe I should stay here w-with Kikumaru-senpai…" Sakuno suggested. "We can't just leave h-him here alone…"

"Hm I guess you're right…" Momo said.

"Are you sure you'll be ok Sakuno-chan?" Fuji asked, surprisingly a serious look of concern on his face.

"Y-Yeah…I'll be ok." Sakuno smiled at her senpai. "O-once Kikumaru-senpai g-gets better, w-we'll join you."

"76 percent chance Eiji-senpai will be better and he and Ryuzaki will come and rescue us all from the clutches of a villain from our past. 20 percent chance Echizen will kiss Ryuzaki before the end of this fanfic. 4 percent Momo will dress up as a girl…" Inui finished reciting his calculations.

"What?! Dress up as a girl? Kissing Sakuno-chan?! Villain from our past?! What's with those crazy predictions?!" Momo shouted, then stopped and smirked at Ryoma. In fact everyone was staring at him, well except for Eiji who was still unconscious. Sakuno had a huge blush on her face, but was still staring into his eyes. She had a look of surprise, but there was also sadness evident in her eyes. Ryoma noticed her looking right at him, he expected her to turn away embarrassed, however he found that he was the one doing so. Because of Inui's prediction, and because he knew he had hurt her from saying what he did earlier. "Well we better get going then…hey wait a second…where's Tezuka-buchou?" Everyone looked around, and noticed he wasn't around.

"Don't worry. He can handle himself." Fuji explained, and everyone agreed. At that Fuji, Momo, Inui, and Ryoma headed out, leaving Sakuno with the unconscious Eiji. Ryoma didn't dare look back at Sakuno. Or rather he couldn't bear to. It was _his_ fault she was sad. _He_ made her sad. But the thing was…he didn't even know what he did to make her sad.

* * *

"K-Kaido-senpai?"

"Hm?" Kaido answered not even looking at the loud mouthed Tomoka, as they along with Horio continued their search. Tomoka and Horio had finally quieted down, much to the relief of Kaido.

"U-Um…well I was just wondering…" Tomoka started bashfully.

"Oh just get on with it woman!" Horio cut in. Tomoka sent a glare his way.

"I wasn't talking to you!" She shouted in Horio's face, and then turned back to Kaido, a sweet smile on her face. "Kaido-senpai, do you…do you have a girlfriend?"

"Oh for the love of-."

"Why do you keep interrupting?! What the heck do you want?!" Tomoka shouted at Horio angrily.

"Nothing! I just thought you were Echizen's fangirl!" Horio replied.

"Yes I am…but you know I have to support Sakuno! Besides I'm not in love with Ryoma-sama, I'm just a fan." Tomoka stated proudly.

"Tch…yeah just a loud annoying fan…wait does that mean you're in love with Kaido-senpai?!" Horio gasped.

"N-no! J-Just shut up!" Tomoka blushed madly and quickly glanced at Kaido, who clearly wasn't paying attention, in fact it was more like he wanted to block out their noise. Horio stared at her suspiciously, but said nothing more.

* * *

"W-what do you want with me?" Misa asked, giving her mother…hm scratch that the beast Akane, a full on glare. Akane merely gave a big smirk.

"Oh Misa dear…do I need to have a reason to see my own daughter?" Akane chuckled as if this was obvious.

"You're not my mother!" Misa shouted.

"Oh dear…did I do something wrong?" Akane asked, obviously not affected by Misa's anger. "Of course I'm your mother. I gave birth to you after all." Misa just gave Akane a dirty look, but didn't say anything else.

* * *

Sakuno felt a lump in her throat as she watched Ryoma and the others walk away. As soon as they were out of sight, Sakuno slammed the fist into the damp grass. She surprised herself doing this, but for some reason she was frustrated. For some reason…well that reason is quite obvious. Ryoma Echizen equals the reason. Sakuno was so aggravated. "_Why would he say that?! How can he take back what he said? Can a person even do that? Take back a love confession?" _She felt like crying and she was sick of it. "_How come Ryoma always does this to me? Being so distant, then suddenly giving me some little hope that he likes me, and then taking it away again."_ She sighed, and shook her head. "_No…I can't think of things like that right now…we have to find Misa! Maybe I'll try and wake up Kikumaru-senpai." _Sakuno thought to herself and nudged the red headed teen gently. He moaned a bit, but didn't wake up. "K-Kikumaru-senpai…" Sakuno nudged him again, and he opened one eye slightly.

"Sakuno-chan…?" He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Sakuno smiled, at him. "W-what happened? Oh right that evil juice! Eh? Where's everyone else?"

"T-they went ahead to search." Sakuno explained.

"Ohh…so you stayed back and waited for me? Thanks Sakuno-chan!" Eiji smiled at her, and patted her head, making Sakuno blush. "So I guess we better catch up to the others then."

"I-I guess…" Sakuno responded.

"Hm? Is there something wrong Sakuno-chan?" Eiji asked, noticing her distant eyes.

"N-No! I-I'm f-fine senpai! S-Sorry for worrying you…I just…um…never mind, l-lets go. The others are waiting." Sakuno took a deep breath trying to shake off her frustration because of a certain tennis prince. Eiji stared at her, studying her face for a while, then remembered something. He reached into his pocket, and took out a small bag of cookies. Sakuno glanced in his direction, and he took a cookie out of the bag and handed it to her.

"Remember? Cookies always make everything better." He smiled; Sakuno just stared at him for a second. Then looked down and let out a small laugh.

"T-Thanks Kikumaru-senpai." She smiled and took the cookie, taking a small bite out of it. It crumbled in her hand, but it was warm and sweet, just like Kikumaru senpai, Sakuno thought. Eiji chuckled a bit, causing Sakuno to look at him. "W-Why're you laughing senpai?"

"Because you have some cookie crumbs on your face." He said, and took out a napkin from his pocket and handed it to her.

"T-Thanks." Sakuno smiled gratefully, and wiped her mouth with the napkin. "Y-You're always helping me Kikumaru-senpai…I-I'm really grateful." She said while blushing.

"Don't worry about it!" Eiji smiled. "Besides you're--." Eiji was interrupted by loud shuffling and a slight cough. Eiji flashed the flashlight to see Ryoma standing there.

"Eh? O'chibi?! What are you doing here?" Eiji asked, clearly not expecting to see his dark haired kouhai.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked a tinge of annoyance in his voice, mostly directed towards Eiji.

"No…but I thought you went ahead with the others." Eiji responded.

"They thought someone should come back in case senpai hadn't woken up yet." Ryoma explained, avoiding their gazes.

"Oh…well we should go catch up to them then!" Eiji announced and they started walking forward. "So O'chibi…how long were you standing there?" Eiji asked nervously.

"Long enough." Was Ryoma's curt response. Sakuno didn't say anything, trying her best to avoid looking at Ryoma. Yeah she was mad, but the fact was she still liked him, it's not like she could change that right away. So for right now all Sakuno could do was to avoid eye contact. This was easier said than done however, since Ryoma kept stealing glances in her direction.

"_Why is he looking at me, if he doesn't like me?! There he goes again being all confusing!" _Sakuno sighed, as she thought to herself. Meanwhile Eiji was panicking.

"_Oh man! O'chibi is mad! What if he overheard and got angry? Oh wait that's a good thing! That means he's jealous! Ok I can salvage the plan!"_ Eiji thought to himself and breathed out a sigh of relief.

* * *

"What is this place?" Oishi asked as he sipped some tea.

"It's my business of course!" Akane replied proudly. They were now sitting in a dining room like room, with a long table, drinking tea.

"And what kind of business would that be?" Zen eyed her curiously.

"Hmph, well if you're going to ask me with such a shifty expression I won't tell you!" Akane teased, causing Misa to roll her eyes.

"But seriously though…what kind of business would require you to be all the way out here?" Kachiro pointed out.

"Well this is a _different_ type of business." Akane eyed her cup nervously. "Ok well that's all the talking for now! Gentlemen!" She snapped her fingers, and men in black suits and sunglasses came up behind everyone's chairs and handcuffed them, before anyone had time to move.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! I'm the great Zen! Cuffs can't keep me down!" Zen shouted out, and elbowed the guy trying to tie Zen up. Immediately two other men ran up to Zen and kicked him to the ground, and tied him up again.

"Zen!" Misa called out to him. "Ow!" She squealed as a man behind her tightened her handcuffs. The man's nametag read Steve. Misa recognized the man as the one who grabbed her and brought her to Akane's building. She took in a deep breath then, kneed Steve as hard as she could, causing him to fall backward. Wow what a weak guy…he's almost as weak as that other guy, remember? What was his name? Weak kidnapper guy who got beat up by a 14 year old. Actually this guy, Steve is worse; he got beaten up by a little girl. Talk about pathetic! Anyways…so Steve fell over, and Misa darted across the room, straight for Akane! But someone grabbed her from behind! She couldn't see who it was so she fumbled around, trying to release herself from the person's grasp, but alas she was just a little girl. She couldn't fight off this big strong person. But wait a second! A strong person? Apparently Akane doesn't hire strong people; I mean c'mon all her goons get beat up by little kids! Suddenly, a low voice said in Misa's ear,

"Calm down." She turned around to see the glint of glasses, on a brown haired man. Then she found herself near the exit of the building, and the man took off in the opposite direction to fend off the men in black. (Haha)

Misa was still in shock, when she felt a hand come over her mouth from behind.

* * *

Back with Ryoma, Sakuno, and Eiji…there was a semi-awkward silence among the three, as they walked. Suddenly there was some thrashing through the bushes, Eiji flashed his flashlight towards the bushes to see what was there, but they couldn't see anything. Suddenly there was a person in front of Sakuno, a man that smelled of smoke, and dirt. He reached out to grab Sakuno, but was attacked from behind by Ryoma. The man tried to shove him off, and there was a struggle. Sakuno couldn't see anything. Then there was the shocking sound of a gunshot. Sakuno's eyes went wide, at the scene she saw, lit by a fallen flashlight. She screamed as she ran towards the collapsed body.

"Kikumaru-senpai!"

* * *

**A/N**

Oh no! What happened to Eiji? Another cliffhanger, hehe. I'm really into shocking near-death experiences lately…hmm…Well I really have nothing more to say…so take it away Eiji!

Eiji: Okay! (Takes TiRaMiSuLoVeR's laptop and throws it in the garbage can)

Me: Hey! I didn't mean like that…nya! Eiji you baka!

Eiji: Oh sorry…I didn't know…hey wait, why are you talking like me? Like with the nyas, that's my thing!

Me: Well that's because you're my fave character from p.o.t.

Eiji: Aw really?

Me: Well not anymore! Now my fave character is…um…Tezuka! (Points at Tezuka who is sitting at my desk using my laptop)

Tezuka: (turns around after hearing his name) …

Eiji: Eh?! What kind of change in character faves is that?! At least choose another character that is even remotely similar to me!

Me: …hmm…you've got a point. Ok I choose Ryoma! (Points at Ryoma who is sleeping on my bed)

Eiji: How are O'chibi and I similar at all?

Me: Well…you talk like a cat…and Ryoma owns a cat! There's the similarity for you! Oh and Tezuka why are you using my laptop? And why is Ryoma sleeping on my bed? Get out of my room you people! I mean…wait are you considered people or fictional characters? Is there a difference? Oh it doesn't matter! Just get out! (Looks around and notices Ryoma and Tezuka already left)

Eiji: (smiles) so…who's your favorite again?

Me: (sighs) Kikumaru Eiji…hey wait a second…Tezuka stole my laptop!


	17. Escaping and Entering

Hey everyone thanks for the review. So yes I know it's been like two months since my last update and I'm really sorry for that. If you don't remember Tezuka stole my laptop so it took awhile to get it back from him…ok not really, but I actually had done half of this chapter right after I finished the previous chapter, but then I had a few personal problems and then school started, so there wasn't much time to work on this with my other stories also. Ok enough of my excuses…on with the story!

**Chapter 17 Escaping and Entering**

"Kikumaru-senpai!" Sakuno screamed as she saw her senpai's collapsed body. She heard some light shuffling around somewhere in the distance, and then it was silent. Sakuno ran straight to Eiji, thrashing through fallen branches and leaves, almost tripping on her own feet. She knelt down next to him and put a hand on his arm. "K-Kikumaru-senpai…" Sakuno touched him gingerly, her eyes watering. Then there was a moan coming from Eiji. Sakuno looked up to see Eiji turn and face her.

"Are they gone?" He asked. "Eh? Are you ok Sakuno-chan? Your eyes are watering? Did they hurt you?" Eiji asked frantically.

"K-Kikumaru-senpai!" Sakuno cried and grabbed on to him, burying her face in his now crumpled t shirt.

"E-eh?" Eiji was shocked, but when he heard Sakuno sniffle, he put a hand on her head, and smiled. "Glad you're ok." He said gently, then stopped himself, when he heard someone clear their throat nearby. It was Ryoma, and he didn't look happy.

* * *

Misa felt a hand come over her mouth from behind. She started struggling to release herself from the person's grasp. He wouldn't let go though, she managed to catch a glimpse of the person's shirt and saw a name tag that read Steve. Ugh it was Steve again…

* * *

"Oh O'chibi! Glad you're ok." Eiji smiled, but Ryoma just gave him a cold stare.

"I thought you got shot." Ryoma simply said.

"Eh? Shot? No, it was just the after effects of Inui's evil juice." Eiji replied.

"R-Really? I'm glad, I-I mean that y-you didn't get shot." Sakuno smiled at Eiji, making Ryoma twitch, then Ryoma noticed Sakuno's arm was bleeding.

"Ah your arm…" Ryoma pointed out. Sakuno looked at him, then at her arm, and noticed there was a pretty big cut streaked across her arm.

"I-I must have c-cut it on those branches…" Sakuno figured. Ryoma grabbed her arm, and started walking. "R-Ryoma-kun, w-where are you taking me?"

"You're injured, we have to go back to the resort and get you taken care of." Ryoma explained.

"N-No, I'm fine. W-We have to go save Misa." Sakuno protested.

"Are you stupid? Why do you keep concerning yourself with other people at a time like this? Everyone else will save her…right now you have to get first aid." Ryoma, almost shouted, surprising Sakuno. "Now, c'mon." He said, and pulled her along. She looked back to see Eiji following behind. He smiled at her, and shrugged his shoulders, but then Ryoma stood in his way, and walked side by side with Sakuno. Eiji giggled to himself and thought, "_Fuji's going to be so proud of me!"_

* * *

"Ha ha you're killing me Taka-senpai!" Ace clutched his stomach as he laughed so much that tears started coming from his eyes. Taka just smiled, and chuckled politely.

"Will you shut up?!" Sakura groaned.

"Don't be a spoiled sport, just because you don't approve of our relationship Sakura." Ace explained, while putting an arm around Taka.

"Its not that you idiot…" Sakura glared at them. "I thought I heard something." Then they heard some loud thrashing, and a scream. "Misa!" Sakura gasped, immediately recognizing her sister's voice, and bolted toward the noise, with Ace and Taka not far behind. Sakura stopped when she saw Kaido finishing off a man in a black suit, and Misa standing not too far away with Tomoka and Horio. "M-Misa!" Sakura shouted as she ran towards them. Misa saw her sister and her face lit up as she ran to embrace her. "Misa! Oh my god, are you ok?" Sakura asked as she squeezed her sister tightly.

"Sakura nee-chan! I'm ok…I missed you…I was really scared." Misa said as she buried her face in her sister's sweater. Sakura smiled, and patted her sisters head, just as Taka and Ace caught up to them.

"Ah you found Misa!" Ace exclaimed, and then saw the collapsed guy in the suit a.k.a. Steve. "What happened to him?"

"He was attacking." Kaido replied, while dusting off his hands.

"I see." Ace looked at Kaido in slight fear.

"So this means we win the contest!" Horio cheered.

"You idiot! That's all you can think of at a time like this?!" Tomoka slapped Horio over the head.

"Where's everyone else though?" Taka wondered.

"T-They're in danger!" Misa told everyone. "The evil woman kidnapped Zen and me, and also Oishi nii-san and those others are fighting them inside there." Misa explained and gestured towards Akane's building.

"Oh man, we better go help them out." Ace said.

"W-We can't! I mean…there's too many of them…" Misa told them.

"Well what else can we do?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I mean with all of us, we could probably do some serious damage." Tomoka said while cracking her knuckles.

"Yeah right…what can you do? You're just a gi…" Horio didn't finish his sentence, because of the deadly glare Tomoka was giving him. "Hm yeah we can probably take them on!" He nervously announced.

"Hey Mamushi is that you?" Momo suddenly appeared from behind some thick bushes, along with Fuji and Inui.

"Oh, so you guys finally arrived?" Kaido noticed.

"Ehh…you found Misa-chan first? Now we're going to have to drink that…that…juice." Momo shuddered.

* * *

"R-Ryoma-kun…y-you don't have to k-keep pulling m-my arm…I can walk myself." Sakuno told the tennis prince who ignored her and kept walking. Sakuno didn't protest much, because the fact was she liked it. She knew she should be mad at him, but obviously he was trying to help her, even though he _was_ incredibly dense. They stopped when they saw a huge building ahead.

"Why's there such a big building out in these parts?" Eiji asked.

"M-Maybe this was the thing which the p-person who put t-those traps was t-trying to protect." Sakuno pointed out. They all pondered this.

"We might as well go in." Ryoma said. Eiji and Sakuno gave him confused looks. "They might have a first aid kit or something inside." He told them. They all agree to go in, and when they did, the place was dark and empty. Eiji flipped the light switch to see several men in black collapsed on the floor.

"W-What happened here?!" Sakuno gasped. She glanced around and noticed someone lying on the ground in the corner. Sakuno ran up to see Tezuka collapsed with blood all over.

* * *

**A/N**

Sorry for having a short chapter this time. I just realized I ended another chapter with someone in a near death situation. Gotta love those cliffhangers!

Momo: (sigh) I don't think anyone loves your sorry excuses for cliffhangers…

Inui: 0.1 percent chance the readers enjoy TiRaMiSuLoVeR's cliffhangers.

Me: Hey! Why are you guys being so mean?!

Inui: 10 percent chance we're angry because we didn't get enough screen time in this story so far. 50 percent chance Momo is angry because he didn't get a chance to dress up as a girl. 40 percent chance because we want to see TiRaMiSuLoVeR and Echizen die.

Katsuo: Ehh? Why would you want Ryoma-kun to die?

Me: Hey…what about me? Besides why does Momo want to dress up like girl so badly?

Katsuo: I mean Ryoma-kun is after all _the_ prince of tennis.

Momo: Hmm you're right, Echizen doesn't deserve to die.

Me: Ano…are you even listening—

Momo: Well, shall we go get burgers to celebrate Ryoma not dying?

Katsuo: Sure! Let's go (leaves with Momo and Inui)

Me: (sits alone in room) …Oh well I guess I can use my compu—oh man! Tezuka still has my laptop! To be continued! Next time I'm going to search for Tezuka and get my laptop back! Watch out Tezuka…I'm coming for you! (Laughs maniacally)

Kintaro: Can you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep over here.

Me: Ah sorry…


	18. Revelations

Yo! I won't bother to explain my reasons for the long hiatus of this story (mainly because I don't have any decent reasons.) But anyways I'm back! Thanks to those who reviewed and I hope you are still sticking with me and this story even after so long.

**Chapter 18 Revelations**

"Why's there such a big building out in these parts?" Eiji asked.

"M-Maybe this was the thing which the p-person who put t-those traps was t-trying to protect." Sakuno pointed out. They all pondered this.

"We might as well go in." Ryoma said. Eiji and Sakuno gave him confused looks. "They might have a first aid kit or something inside." He told them. They all agree to go in, and when they did, the place was dark and empty. Eiji flipped the light switch to see several men in black collapsed on the floor.

"W-What happened here?" Sakuno gasped. She glanced around and noticed someone lying on the ground in the corner. Sakuno ran up to see Tezuka collapsed with blood all over.

"T-Tezuka-senpai?" Sakuno ran over to her fallen senpai. She knelt down next to him to see he was covered in red liquid, and not blood. She gasped and turned around to tell Ryoma and Eiji. "E-everyone t-this isn't—." She was about to say, when the ground underneath her suddenly caved in, and she fell into a dark abyss.

* * *

Sakuno slowly opened her eyes to see that she was lying on a bed inside a baby pink room. She sat up to find that the cut on her arm had been bandaged up. She quickly jumped out of the bed and felt cushy shag carpeting tickling her feet. "W-Where….am I?" She said out loud to no one in particular as she headed to the door. She turned the silver knob to reveal sage green hallways. She walked through the hallway wondering if there was anyone nearby.

"So you're finally awake?" Sakuno turned around to see Ryoma standing there.

"R-Ryoma-kun? W-what are y-you…?" Sakuno was clearly confused to see the tennis prince there, but was even more confused at what he did next. He hugged her! Sakuno was shocked, and heard her heart beat speed up, but Ryoma's body was so warm and comforting, that she didn't even care. She slowly wrapped her arms around him as well and they stood like that for who knows how long until Ryoma finally let go. "R-Ryoma-kun…?"

"I-I just wanted to do that before anyone else had a chance to…" Ryoma said, with pink tinged cheeks. Sakuno blinked, not quite knowing what he meant by that. "Come on…everyone's waiting…" He said and started walking toward another door at the end of the hallway. Sakuno was still utterly and hopelessly confused, but followed him to the door. When Ryoma opened the door, Sakuno saw a huge living room, with a red sectional sofa, a dark wood coffee table, and marble white floors. Sakuno saw everyone run up to her with relieved looks on their faces.

"Sakuno! I'm so glad you're safe!" Mr. Ryuzaki wrapped his arms around his daughter in a tight embrace.

"O-otou-san?" Sakuno was now even more confused, as her father finally released her.

"Listen Sakuno, I'm so sorry! This whole thing was my fault. Here come sit down and drink some tea." Hikaru said and guided Sakuno to the couch. Inui handed her a cup of bubbling red liquid, but Oishi quickly replaced it with a mug of peppermint tea.

"Sakuno-chan!" Eiji sat next to her and hugged her tight, making the young girl blush.

"Hey! Why does he get to hug Sakuno?" Ace complained.

"Actually it's just _you_ that can't hug Sakuno-chan!" Eiji said and stuck his tongue out at Ace.

"S-shut up! Besides I can hug Taka-san!" Ace shouted and grabbed an unsuspecting Taka by the arm.

"Eh…? Are you really satisfied hugging another man?" Eiji questioned.

"Well normally I wouldn't be…but Taka-san is really comfortable!" Ace explained as he rubbed his head on Taka's shoulder.

"When did they get so close?" Horio asked Sakura.

"Don't ask…" Sakura grumbled and folded her arms.

"Is your arm feeling ok?" Fuji sat down on the other side of Sakuno.

"Y-yes! It's ok now…" Sakuno answered. Fuji smiled and patted her on her head. Sakuno blushed, and then noticed Ryoma sitting across from her. Ryoma noticed her looking at him, and then quickly looked away. "A-ano…what exactly is going on…?" Sakuno asked.

"Ah well that's…" Hikaru began to say, "I wanted to have a special attraction to get more people to come to the resort, so I came up with this idea…with the help of Akane."

"E-eh?" Sakuno couldn't help but gasp.

"You see, Akane and I…before we started dating, we were business partners." Hikaru explained. "She was the one who pitched the idea to me of a mystery part event."

"M-mystery party event?"

"Yes. This whole situation with the kidnapping, and all that craziness and even this building we're in now." Hikaru explained. "It was kind of like a test run to see how well this event would go."

"So basically, we we're your guinea pigs?" Inui said.

"That's…that's…awesome!" Eiji exclaimed. "I've always wanted to be a—."

"He didn't mean it like that Eiji." Oishi sighed.

"He meant that we were the test subjects for his latest money making idea." Momo said.

"O-otou-san…how could you…?" Sakuno asked, clearly hurt.

"N-no it wasn't like that! I didn't know anyone was going to get hurt! I just…just thought it would be a fun thing to do…" Hikaru began to tear up. "I just wanted to do something exciting with you Sakuno! I was afraid I was going to lose you…to some lousy snot-nosed punk! I'm sorry! Please forgive me…I even got a girlfriend so it wouldn't be so lonely when I lost you, but it didn't work!" He cried.

"Wow…this guy really takes a daughter complex to another level…" Momo sweat dropped.

"Yeah seriously…" Ace agreed.

"Shut up you brats!" Hikaru snapped at the two, and then began to wipe away his tears and compose himself. "A-anyways…"

"Otou-san…i-its ok." Sakuno got up and hugged her father.

* * *

"So that means that Akane woman wasn't really evil to begin with?" Horio asked.

"Oh she's evil alright…" Sakura sighed. "But it seemed she really loved him." Sakura glanced towards Hikaru, who was smiling and serving Sakuno assorted delicious foods and drinks.

"Well I guess even the devil can fall in love." Ace commented, causing both Sakura and Horio to stare at him.

"Wow anger management mountain actually said something meaningful!" Eiji popped up behind them, and gasped.

"I already told you! I don't have anger management problems!" Ace shouted and started chasing Eiji around.

"Hey…just calm down." Sakura sighed, in an attempt to stop their ruckus, however they merely ignored her and continued.

"Y-you guys…m-maybe you should stop…" Taka nervously suggested. Ace almost immediately stopped chasing Eiji. "Fine I'll let you off for now because Taka-san said so!" He pointed an angry finger at the red head. "But don't think you'll be so lucky next time!"

"Sure sure, whatever!" Eiji just waved his hand in the air, not feeling any sort of threat from Ace.

"Thanks for listening." Sakura said sarcastically, and glared at Ace.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Ace asked obliviously.

"Nothing…" She groaned, folding her arms and turning away.

"Hm…well anyways Taka-san—."

"Enough already!" Sakura shouted. "Why's it always 'Taka-san' this, or 'Taka-san' that? Can't you talk about anything else?"

"I—."

"There are other people in this world too you know? I mean for gods-sake are you in love with him or what?" Sakura finished her yelling, and now everyone was staring at her. Sakuno, Hikaru, Tomoka, Horio, Oishi, Katsuo, Kachiro, Momo, and Eiji all had surprised expressions, Inui was jotting some data down in his notebook, Ryoma, Kaido and Tezuka didn't seem to care much, Misa and Zen didn't really get what was going on, and Fuji had a mischievous grin on his face. Taka was also surprised, while Ace was completely taken off guard, his jaw dropped to the floor, and his face suddenly became bright red. He covered his heated face and ran towards the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it. Everyone proceeded to stare at Sakura. "W-what?" She asked, "Someone had to ask it!"

"Well that was awkward…can you pass the guacamole?" Momo asked.

"You baka Momo! How can you think of dip at a time like this?" Eiji berated his junior. "This is a turning point as the drama unfolds and a love triangle develops!"

"Wait but I thought that Ace guy liked Sakuno-chan?" Momo munched on some chips.

"Well yeah but remember Fuji and Sakuno-chan were trying to get him and Sakura-chan together? Nya get with the program!"

"Wait so Sakura likes Ace, but she thinks he likes Taka-senpai, but he actually likes Sakuno-chan, who likes Echizen?" Momo scratched his head in confusion.

"Hey…"

"No, no no! Sakura-chan likes anger management mountain, but who he likes is currently a mystery. And Sakuno-chan likes O'chibi, so it used to be all connected, but now it's all getting jumbled up, because anger management mountain can't make up his mind!" Eiji explained.

"Hmm but wait I thought—."

"Hey! You guys are talking too loud!" Sakura shouted at them, a blush covering her face.

"Well excuse us for trying to sort out this big stupid mess called love!" Momo replied angrily.

"Did…did you just say that _my_ Sakuno liked someone?" Sakuno's father freaked out.

"Seriously we already told you, you're taking the daughter complex thing too far now." Momo sighed.

"Nya it's not even funny anymore…" Eiji agreed.

"It-it wasn't supposed to be funny!" Hikaru cried. "I'm totally serious you bastards!"

"Now now, why don't we all calm down and have some cookies?" Oishi brought out a batch of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies from the kitchen.

"Yay cookies!" Eiji leapt up and joyously began devouring the delightful morsels.

"It's ok sir." Fuji patted Sakuno's father on the back gently. "They just don't understand your situation."

"Y-you're such a kind young man!" Hikaru cried into Fuji's arm.

"Yes there, there." Fuji patted the older man's head while smiling calmly.

* * *

"Nya anger management mountain get out of the bathroom already!" Eiji knocked on the bathroom door. "We're going back to the resort now, so if you don't come out we'll leave you here!" Everyone was loading into the bus that Mr. Ryuzaki had used to get to the secluded building that they were currently at.

"He's still in there?" Momo laughed.

"Here read this out loud." Fuji handed Momo a piece of paper.

"Hm, ok?" Momo answered obliviously, and took the piece of paper. "Wow Echizen and Sakuno-chan are really getting along. Oh it looks like they're about to kiss—."

"I'm gonna kill that little…!" Ace dashed out the bathroom door, while attempting to pull up his pants in the process. "Where is he? Who's putting the moves on Sakuno-chan?"

"Aw man pull up your pants!" Momo covered his eyes in disgust.

"Were you really using the bathroom this entire time?" Eiji asked.

"I-I've been having some stomach problems lately ok?" Ace blushed, while Momo and Eiji snickered. "What? Do you think I'd really be in there all that time because of what Sakura said?" He scoffed.

"Eh? So does that mean you know who you like?"

"T-that's none of your business!" Ace snapped and marched out the door to join the others in the bus.

"Nya…that means he has no idea…"

"What're we going to do senpai?" Momo looked to Fuji. "Weren't we trying to set him up with Sakura?"

"Well, I guess it doesn't really matter who he likes as long as it's not Sakuno-chan. However he does seem to still have some lingering feelings for her." Fuji explained.

"So…we just have to make sure he doesn't like Sakuno-chan anymore?"

"But does it really matter? I mean it's pretty obvious O'chibi and Sakuno-chan are in love."

"Eiji's right. Ace was never really an issue to begin with." Fuji responded, wearing a calm smile.

"Wait so I'm really confused now…what're we trying to do?" Momo scratched his head.

"You're such a baka Momo." Eiji shook his head.

"Hey! Do you even know what we're supposed to do?"

"W-well…" Eiji looked away.

"Actually for this last plan, I think I will do it myself." Fuji explained.

"Ehhh?" Momo and Eiji sent looks of surprise Fuji's way. "Why?"

"Things somehow never seem to work out when you two are involved." Fuji explained.

"We promise we'll be good!" Eiji pleaded.

"Yeah just let us help! We beg you Fuji-senpai!" Momo got on his knees.

"Well…" Fuji put a finger to his chin in calm contemplation. "Ok, but for this plan, I think we'll need some more help."

* * *

**A/N**

What're you planning Fuji? Well we'll find out next time…probably! Anyways, I am now on the hunt to find Tezuka because he stole my laptop!

Me: Tezuka…? Where are you? (Sees Momo, Katsuo and Inui eating burgers) Oh hey guys have you seen—hey that's my laptop! Where'd you guys find that?

Katsuo: We had it the whole time.

Momo: Yeah we took it 2 chapters ago.

Me: Ohhh…yeah I guess Tezuka isn't the type to steal my laptop…so Momo, what's your dress size?

Momo: My what?

Me: Well because in the last chapter A/N Inui said you wanted to dress up as a girl, so I thought I would let you in the next chapter.

Katsuo: Even if that's true, it's a fictional story, so it doesn't matter what Momo's size is.

Me: Aw c'mon Katsuo you're ruining the fun!

Inui: 1 percent chance Katsuo is ruining the fun, 99 percent chance TiRaMiSuLoVeR is ruining everyone's lives.

Me: Hey! That's so mean…fine I'm leaving…sorry for ruining everything…

Momo and Katsuo: Bye!

Me: You guys suck! I hate you all! I'm going to burn your balls in the pits of hell! (People start staring)

Momo, Katsuo, and Inui: …

Me: Y-your tennis balls! I meant I'm going to burn your tennis balls!


	19. Party Plans

What's this? Could it be…an update? Yes! I'm so proud of myself for updating sooner than usual. Thanks so much for the reviews guys!

**Chapter 19 Party Plans**

"Actually for this last plan, I think I will do it myself." Fuji explained.

"Ehhh?" Momo and Eiji sent looks of surprise Fuji's way. "Why?"

"Well things somehow never seem to work out when you two are involved." Fuji explained.

"We promise we'll be good!" Eiji pleaded.

"Yeah just let us help! We beg you Fuji-senpai!" Momo got on his knees.

"Well…" Fuji put a finger to his chin in calm contemplation. "Ok, but for this plan, I think we'll need some more help."

* * *

"So what ever happened to that crazy Akane lady?" Horio asked, while they were waiting for Fuji and the others to join them in the bus.

"Hm good question." Hikaru replied.

"Eh? O-Otou-san…y-you mean you don't know?" Sakuno was surprised to hear this given her father's past relationship with Akane.

"Well by the time I got here, we just found you in that room with your arm all bandaged up out cold. I assumed she left with her men before we arrived." Hikaru explained.

"O-oh…" Sakuno looked down at her bandaged arm. Just as she was about to ask more on the topic, she spotted Fuji, Eiji, Momo, and Ace walking out the door towards them.

"Fshh…Finally…" Kaido muttered.

"Yeah what took you guys so long?" Sakura asked, giving Ace in particular a suspicious look.

"Ah well you see the thing is…" Ace blushed, scratching his head awkwardly.

"Anger management mountain had constipation or something and then he blocked up the toilet so—."

"S-shut up!" Ace interrupted Eiji. "I didn't block the toilet!"

"Nya whatever! Let's just go!"

"Excuse me Ryuzaki-san, but aren't you going to be driving?" Fuji asked the older man, who was happily occupying the seat next to Sakuno.

"Oh that's right, well then." Hikaru sighed, patting Sakuno on the shoulder and got up. That was it. The all-important seat next to Sakuno was now available! Ryoma, Ace, Fuji, and Eiji all had their eyes on the now empty seat. Ryoma took a deep breath; he was going to do it. He was going to take that seat, rather he deserved that seat, and it was practically already his, waiting for the taking. He prepared to take that all important first step, while attempting to control his composure. Then it happened: Tomoka took the seat. Ryoma would have fallen over, if it wasn't for his ability to keep cool under desperate situations.

"Finally we get to sit together." Tomoka smiled at Sakuno, completely oblivious of how treasured the seat she had just occupied was. "I mean it feels like throughout this whole trip I've been forced to sit with that stupid 2 years of tennis experience Horio."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Horio shouted out from his seat. "I'm way gladder to not have to sit next to a stupid loudmouth ugly pig like you!" He pointed a rude finger at the pig tailed girl.

"Oh is that so? Well then how about I go over there and beat your head in?" Tomoka yelled.

"Bring it on you loud beast!" Horio jeered. Tomoka immediately got up from her seat, cracked her knuckles and lunged for the attack. Ryoma took another deep breath. The seat was available again, and this time he wasn't going to let it slip away.

"Yay a seat next to Sakuno-chan!" Eiji cheered. Ryoma and Ace shot the red head anxious glares.

"Actually, I was hoping to sit next to Sakuno-chan, if that's ok." Fuji said calmly, making Sakuno blush and Ryoma and Ace glare some more.

"Hm well ok. I'll sit next to Oishi!" Eiji practically tackled Oishi as he jumped into the seat next to him.

"_One down, two left."_ Ryoma and Ace both noted in their minds, eyeing each other and Fuji.

"Hey wait a second! I want to sit next to Sakuno!" Ace exclaimed. "I mean soon she'll leave and I won't get to see her again, unlike you guys since you all go to the same school. So why don't you let me…" Ace was suddenly distracted by an empty seat next to Taka. Taka turned to face him and he was…sparkling?

"T-Taka-san…why're you…" Ace turned around to see that Sakuno was sparkling as well. His eyes went wide, clutching his head. He turned around to see Sakura was also sparkling. "W-what's going on? Everything's so shiny!" Ace freaked out, tripped over his own two feet, and collapsing onto the ground.

"Ace!" Sakura and Taka ran up to him. Sakura placed Ace's head in her lap. Ace opened his eyes slowly to see Sakura looking down at him.

"Sakura…" His eyes half open. "You look…"

"Y-yes?" Sakura blushed.

"So…princely…"

"Hah?" Sakura blinked, unsure if he she heard correctly. Ace then turned to Taka.

"Taka-san…when…did you get so…pretty?" He reached out to touch Taka's cheek, when Sakura pushed him off of her lap, causing Ace to land face first to the bus floor.

"He's stupid, but was that really necessary?" Momo asked. "I mean the floor looks pretty dirty.

"I don't freaking care! He thinks side burns over there is pretty and I'm manly! He deserves to kiss the stupid floor!" Sakura shouted.

"I believe the term he used was not 'manly,' but 'princely.'" Inui stated.

"S-sakura nee-chan..." Misa pulled the end of her sister's shirt. Sakura turned to face her little sister.

"Hm, what is it Misa?"

"I think you're princely too." Misa smiled up at the older girl, with pink cheeks.

"M-Misa…" Sakura sighed, ignoring some snorts and chuckles from the others. She knew her little sister meant well, but she really wasn't helping the situation.

"Che!" Zen interrupted. "Who really cares? Besides I'm way princelier than all of you combined!" He laughed haughtily.

"…Who are you again?" Misa sent a dry look the young boy's way.

"You're so mean!" Zen cried, making Misa smile in delight.

While all this was happening, Ryoma took advantage of the situation, and walked up to Sakuno.

"…C-can I sit here?" He asked, pulling his hat over his eyes.

"E-eh?" Sakuno blushed, then nodded fervently, cheeks as red as cherries. Ryoma tried to hide his smirk, and sat down. Fuji who was watching all this, smiled calmly to himself, obviously content with the outcome, as he took a seat next to everyone's favorite bespectacled captain, Tezuka, who noticed Fuji's content smile. He raised an eyebrow ever so slightly, but decided to ignore it, unwilling to get involved in whatever chaotic schemes the "genius" was planning.

* * *

After they had returned, everyone was exhausted and went straight to bed. The next morning, Fuji called all the Seigaku regulars (except Ryoma) as well as the freshman trio to his room, which he shared with Tezuka, for an important meeting.

"So what's this about?" Oishi asked.

"Well, as we all know, our stay here is almost over." Fuji began. "So to end our vacation on a high note, I thought we could have a party."

"Nya a party!"

"Yes, Ryuzaki-san and I have decided on this." Fuji explained, and then gestured to Hikaru.

"Well we were going to have it in the ballroom, and I was thinking it should have some kind of theme." Hikaru explained, with an excited look in his eyes.

"Theme? You mean like a pajama party?" Eiji asked.

"Yeah like that…except I was thinking like a beach theme." Sakuno's father replied.

"Uh a beach theme near the beach…yeah not exactly creative." Momo commented.

"Well sorry for not being creative!" Hikaru groaned. "I don't suppose you have a better idea?"

"How about an animal theme?" Eiji suggested. "Like everyone dresses up as animals and then-."

"No that's even more stupid." Momo interrupted, shaking his head.

"Nya…instead of rejecting everyone else's ideas, why don't you think up one Momo?"

"Hmm fine…how about…uhh…a…a hello kitty party!" Everyone stared at Momo in disbelief, except for Kaido, who secretly didn't think that it was such a bad idea.

"H-how about we put it to a vote?" Oishi advised, breaking the awkward silence that ensued.

"Ok, so we have beaches, animals, and...hello kitty. Any more suggestions?"

* * *

Half an hour later, they had decided on all the details for the party, and the tasks that everyone would have to complete for the party preparations. Everyone was filing out, since the meeting had reached its conclusion. Fuji stopped Oishi on his way out.

"There's something I would like you to do." Fuji said.

"Sure, what is it?" Oishi asked, ready to help out his fellow team mate.

* * *

"I mean after all that it's like he just forgets I'm even there. And how could he think I'm 'princely?'" Sakura complained.

"Hn…" Was Oishi's helpful answer. "_Why did Fuji want me to do this?" _

"Oishi!" Eiji put an arm around his best friend, his other arm being occupied with the half eaten ice cream sandwich that he was holding in his hand. "What'cha doing? Hmm oh hey Sakura!" Eiji smiled, still holding onto his friend.

"We're just talking." Oishi answered, and then noticed Eiji's mouth had ice cream and cookie pieces all over. "Mou…your mouth is all messy." Oishi nagged, fishing a handkerchief out of his pocket. He cupped Eiji's chin with one hand, using the other to wipe the red head's face.

"What exactly is your guys' relationship?" Sakura eyed the two suspiciously.

"Isn't it obvious? We're best friends forever!" Eiji exclaimed obliviously.

"Why do you ask?" Oishi queried, still attempting to wipe away some crumbs that were decorating Eiji's face.

"No reason…" Sakura looked away. "_Best Friends? Yeah right…"_

"Anyways, back to what we were discussing." Oishi stuffed the handkerchief back in his pocket.

"Are you talking about Ace _again_?" Eiji asked.

"N-no! Why the heck would I be talking about that moron?" Sakura shouted, while the redness in her cheeks said otherwise.

"See this is why Ace isn't showing more interest in you." Eiji commented. "It's because you're too abrasive."

"Abrasive?"

"Yeah, I mean look at his former crush, Sakuno-chan. She's nice, sweet, gentle…" Then Eiji's eyes went wide in realization. "And Taka is the same way!"

"Huh?

"They're both nice, gentle types! That's why Ace is so attached to Taka!"

"So you're saying I need to be nice and sweet?" Sakura asked.

"Well if you did that it wouldn't really suit you, and there's no point changing for someone else. But maybe you could try being a little nicer, you know showing him you're interested instead of yelling at him all the time?" Oishi suggested.

"Nya Oishi's right. This isn't some cliché anime where the girl beats up the guy, but still gets him in the end."

"…Fine…" Sakura sighed, "I'll try."

"Great!" Eiji grinned. "We have the perfect opportunity for you to confess…"

* * *

"Taka-san…" Ace sighed.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you agreed to come to my house but…" Ace twitched, "HOW COME THESE PEOPLE CAME?" He pointed an angry finger at Momo, Kaido, Inui, Zen, and Misa. They were all standing outside of Ace's house. "If you had to come, why didn't you at least bring Sakuno with you?" He shouted, and then turned to Zen and Misa. "And what are these little squirts doing here?"

"Heh you hear that Misa? He called you a squirt." Zen snickered.

"He's talking about you fool." Misa deadpanned.

"Me?" Zen was apparently shocked beyond his wildest hallucinations to hear this. "Why?" He started breaking down, tears forming in his eyes. It must have been his "allergies" again... "I…I don't even like mustard!"

"Mustard? Who the heck was talking about mustard?" Ace yelled out in frustration. "Gah! Just get out of here! All of you! Ah! Wait no not you Taka-san! You can stay, but all the rest of you have to go!"

"Aww come on! Its lunch time and I'm hungry and we really wanted to meet your parents." Momo grinned.

"Why do you want to meet my parents so badly?"

"We don't really, we're just bored." Momo explained, shrugging his shoulders.

"Fshh…" Was Kaido's way of agreeing…probably.

"85 percent chance we're bored, 10 percent chance we really want to know about your personal life, and 5 percent chance we're…" Everyone looked to Inui awaiting the continuation of his results. "Not really here, and the people you see before you are mere figments of your imagination."

"What's with those completely impossibly stupid calculations?" Momo asked. "Well the last one…"

"Anyways…are you guys gonna' leave now?" Ace asked impatiently tapping his foot, while folding his arms.

"Yeah yeah we'll leave, but first…" Momo gestured to Inui, who took out a tennis racket from the case that Kaido was holding. Inui then handed the tennis racket to Taka.

"BURNING!" Taka shouted with flames in his eyes. "LET'S GO EAT SOME LUNCH! YEAH BABY!" He began running around in an excited and passionate manner. Ace, Zen and Misa…stared.

"So, what do you think about Taka-senpai now?" Momo smirked, waiting for Ace's reaction.

"S-so…"

"Yeah?"

"C-cool!" Ace had sparkles in his eyes as he watched Taka's flaming passion.

"Eh?" Momo blinked.

* * *

"Ah I see," Fuji smiled. "Thanks Momo." He then hung up, placing his phone on the small circular table in front of him. Sakuno looked up at him nervously, taking another sip of her tropical fruit drink through a pink straw.

"I-is everything ok Fuji-senpai?"

"Hm? Oh yes. That was just Momo on the phone. He was telling me about Ace's house."

"O-oh." Sakuno nodded. "A-ano…senpai?"

"Yes?"

"Y-you didn't really need t-to take m-me out to lunch." The pig tailed girl blushed. The two were eating at an outdoor café that was close enough to the beach to feel the ocean breeze.

"Ah but I wanted to, besides didn't we make a promise to do so?" Fuji smiled. "When was it? Back in chapter 5? We never got to go out that night." Then the waitress came with their food.

"Here's your sandwiches, enjoy." She placed the plates before them.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." She smiled, then took her leave.

"So Sakuno-chan…" Fuji began, obtaining the brunette's attention. "Have you told Echizen your feelings yet?" Sakuno was glad that she didn't take a sip of her drink at that moment, because then she might have started choking from hearing the unexpected question. Instead her face heated up and her eyes went wide.

"S-senpai…h-how did y-you…" Sakuno couldn't even make direct eye contact, as she stared down at her lap.

"I apologize; I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Fuji explained, maintaining his usual calm composure, despite Sakuno's frazzled nature."I just asked, because your father is holding an end of vacation party for all of us, but mainly for you." He smiled, making Sakuno even more bashful. "And Echizen said he wanted to talk to you about something before the party."

"E-eh?" Sakuno blinked.

"Yes and the party is tomorrow night. He said he would pick you up at your room." Fuji continued.

"F-Fuji-senpai…h-how do you know all t-this?" Sakuno asked.

"Ah, well Echizen told me to tell you. You know how he gets embarrassed so easily." Fuji let out a small polite chuckle. Mentally noting to himself, phase one: complete.

* * *

**A/N**

I find it really fun to write about Fuji and his plan concocting. He he…oh and by the way, I know I gave physical descriptions for Misa and Sakura when they were first introduced: that they have blonde hair and green eyes. But I don't think I ever described what Ace or Zen looked like, beside Ace being "hot." Well here's Ace to explain his appearance. (If anyone cares)

Ace: Finally! I made it on to the author's notes! Ok so my hair is b—

Momo: Ehh…no one really cares what that idiot looks like. Don't waste space on something so pointless.

Ace: Hey! How could you say that?

Me: Well I suppose I could talk about how I burned all your guys' tennis balls and then Momo cried.

Momo: I-I didn't cry…

Me: Or I could talk about that one time when you and a _certain_ teammate were seen cosplaying as Sailor Moon and Pikachu.

Momo: W-wait no, that's—

Me: (Laughs maniacally) I love having power! Now I know what Light felt like when he had the Death Note!

Momo: Seriously calm down…and stop making so many references to other anime…


	20. Party Preparations

Hey thanks for the reviews! And I know I said I would update earlier...but well stuff happened. Anyways the chapter after this one will be the last! So I'm finally wrapping up this little story. Its about time huh? But I'm still going to miss writing it. Ah sorry I'm making this seem like the last chapter! Anyways enough of my blabbering on with the story!

**Chapter 20 Party Preparations  
**

"So Sakuno-chan…" Fuji began, obtaining the brunette's attention. "Have you told Echizen your feelings yet?" Sakuno was glad that she didn't take a sip of her drink at that moment, because then she might have started choking from hearing the unexpected question. Instead her face heated up and her eyes went wide.

"S-senpai…h-how did y-you…" Sakuno couldn't even make direct eye contact, as she stared down at her lap.

"I apologize; I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Fuji explained, maintaining his usual calm composure, despite Sakuno's frazzled nature."I just asked, because your father is holding an end of vacation party for all of us, but mainly for you." He smiled, making Sakuno even more bashful. "And Echizen said he wanted to talk to you about something before the party."

"E-eh?" Sakuno blinked.

"Yes and the party is tomorrow night. He said he would pick you up at your room." Fuji continued.

"F-Fuji-senpai…h-how do you know all t-this?" Sakuno asked.

"Ah, well Echizen told me to tell you. You know how he gets embarrassed so easily." Fuji let out a small polite chuckle. Mentally noting to himself, phase one: complete.

* * *

That evening at dinner, everyone had gathered in the resort's restaurant. After the third time, Ryoma begin to wonder why Sakuno kept glancing in his direction. Every time he noticed her looking, she blushed, and quickly looked away. It seemed to be her usual behavior, but something about the brunette's expression was different than usual. Every time she was caught staring, something like excitement and happiness were present in her eyes as she looked away. Ryoma was completely dumbfounded. He never understood girls, and never thought he would have to, since tennis was his whole life and he thought it was always going to be that way. However, now things were different…he had feelings for a girl, _that girl_ who was constantly stealing glances in his direction from across the table. Yeah things were definitely different…

* * *

"Oh my god!" Tomoka squealed. "So Ryoma-sama's going to confess and then take you as his date to the party?"

"Shh…T-Tomo-chan n-not so loud."Sakuno blushed. It was the next day, and the two were sitting in Sakuno's room, and she was telling her loud mouthed friend about what Fuji had told her at yesterday's lunch. "S-senpai never said Ryoma-kun was going to confess…" She said. "B-Besides…last time he confessed then took it back, and then hugged me…i-it's really confusing…" Sakuno repeated what she had just explained to Tomoka earlier about Ryoma's confession.

"Oh nonsense! He loves you and he's gonna' confess tomorrow!" The taffy haired girl assured. "OMG we have to go shopping and get you a nice dress to wear for the party!"

"B-But Fuji-senpai said that there was a theme for the party."

"Fine…what is it?"

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Tomoka whined loudly.

"W-what's wrong?" Sakuno asked her friend nervously.

"This…this store doesn't have my size!"

"A-ano…Tomo-chan, that's the men's section…" Sakuno informed her friend.

"Ohhh…that explains why the clothes were so…uncute." Tomoka said. The two then proceeded to the juniors' section, where they saw Sakura running towards them with a huge pile of clothing.

"Hey what do you guys think about this dress?" Sakura held up a sparkly hot pink tube top dress.

"You're kidding right?" Tomoka gave the blonde a dry look. "That dress is fine if your costume is some kind of slu—."

"M-maybe we should keep looking?" Sakuno suggested, cutting off her loud friend's blunt criticism. The threesome had gone to the mall that was closest to the resort, searching for outfits for the party.

"Well I don't know…" Sakura huffed, placing the dress back on the shelf. "I'm not good with this kind of thing…"

"Well then you better be glad I'm here, because this is where I shine!" Tomoka exclaimed with a fist in the air and a sparkle in her eyes.

"I'm scared…" Sakura whispered to Sakuno.

"I-it'll be ok." Sakuno smiled nervously, obviously unsure if her words of reassurance were actually true.

* * *

"I can't believe we have to dress up as hello kitty characters for this party!" Ace groaned.

"Well it did get the most votes." Momo mentioned.

"Why the heck did you guys vote for such a stupid theme?" Ace yelled.

"Hello Kitty is not stupid!" Kaido suddenly shouted. Ace and Momo just stared at him.

"…Anyways…" Ace broke the awkward silence. "Sakura called me to meet up with her at the mall to choose…ugh…hello kitty costumes…"

"Ehh seems like it's going pretty well with you two." Momo commented.

"Huh with who?" Ace asked obliviously.

"With Sakura."

"Ha ha what're you saying I just got out of a relationship, I can't already get back into the dating game so soon!" Ace laughed.

"Relationship? Ah you mean that annoying one-sided crush you had on Sakuno-chan?" Momo asked dryly.

"Shut up you jerk!" Ace cried and ran out of the room.

"What an idiot…" Momo sighed, and then turned to Kaido. "Oi Mamushi…what're you doing in my room anyways?"

* * *

"…Where'd everyone go?" Zen asked as he sat on the pool chair next to Misa, who simply shrugged and turned to Ryoma for answers. However the tennis prince was lying on a pool chair with his cap over his face, probably napping. "I'm bored…let's go do something!" Zen suggested.

"Ok bye." Misa merely waved.

"No! I meant come with me!" Zen whined, pulling Misa's arm. The young blonde sighed but followed her friend. They began walking, eventually making their way into the resort's lobby.

"Ah wait! I forgot my purse." Misa suddenly remembered.

"Eh? You mean back at the pool?"

"Yes…I have to go get it." She said in a serious manner. "Or I'll be cursed!"

"…Huh?" Zen blinked. "Uh are you ok? Maybe you have heatstroke or something—?"

"No! I have to go get that purse back!" She exclaimed and ran back outside to retrieve her precious pink sparkly item. Zen wasn't far behind, when Misa reached the lounge chair they had just left to find that her favorite accessory was gone. "This is bad…" Misa shook her head. "This is very bad…"

"Why? It's just a purse isn't it?" Zen asked. "What? You had a hundred bucks stored in there or something?"

"No…its worse."

"Worse? What could be worse than losing money?" Zen gasped, wide eyed.

"Oh Zen…naïve little Zen…" Misa put a hand on his shoulder, clearly pitying the boy.

"Hey I'm not little! I'm older than you!" Zen shouted.

"By a mere month." Misa added begrudgingly. "Anyways…the thing in my purse is…"

* * *

"E-excuse me…" Tezuka turned around to see two young women, perhaps in their late teens or early twenties, standing there. Tezuka had no idea what these women wanted with him and frankly he really couldn't be bothered. He was standing outside of some kind of sandwich shop and had been for the last hour. The reason for this was Fuji, who had called an hour ago and told him to come to the shop because there was some kind of tennis related emergency. After 15 minutes of looking around, no such emergency made itself present, so Tezuka decided to call Fuji. When he did, the tennis genius explained that he was running late and would be there as soon as he could. He didn't however mention anything about this so called emergency. Tezuka was not amused. "W-we were just wondering if you…" Ah those women were still here, Tezuka remembered. What did they even want with him? What did he do to deserve this? Fuji would definitely be running laps for this.

* * *

"We got some good outfits!" Tomoka exclaimed loudly, as they exited the mall.

"W-what's wrong Sakura-chan?" Sakuno asked the blonde.

"Hm…its nothing, it's just that…Ace never came." Sakura pouted.

"Why do you even like that guy?" Tomoka snorted.

"Well why do you like that Horio guy?" Sakura countered.

"Horio? I-I don't—what makes you think I like him? I don't like him!" Tomoka sputtered, louder than her usual voice, causing some people who were walking by to stare at her.

"Uh huh...sure." Sakura was not convinced, and neither was Sakuno for that matter. But Sakuno was glad that her friend had someone she liked. In fact, she always secretly thought Tomoka and Horio made a cute couple, except for the fact that they would probably give anybody nearby a headache with their constant yelling and arguing.

* * *

"Hmm it feels like I'm supposed to be doing something…" Momo sighed. He was sitting with Kaido and Inui in the resort's lobby.

"Fssh was it to drown in the pool?" Kaido muttered, as Inui began scribbling something down in his notebook.

"What was that you mamushi?" Momo growled. "Ugh I don't have time for this…I really don't remember what I was supposed to be doing…" There were a few minutes of silence, when Inui finally looked up from his book to see Kaido and Momo staring at him.

"…What is it?" Inui asked.

"Well isn't this when you're supposed to give some kind of semi-helpful data?" Momo said.

"Ah…" Was Inui's simple answer, as he flipped through his data book. "94 percent chance Kaido loves the idea for a hello kitty themed party." Inui stated, causing Kaido to look up in shocked embarrassment. "61 percent chance Fuji called Tezuka to the sandwich shop because—."

"I don't care about those things!" Momo interrupted. "I meant about what _I'm_ supposed to be doing!"

"…I'm not a machine. There's only so much data I can collect at a time." Inui said, while adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah I guess you're right…thanks anyways Inui-senpai." Momo sighed. "Hmm maybe Eiji-senpai knows what I'm supposed to be doing…do you guys know where he is?"

"63 percent chance he is at the pool with Oishi. 79 percent chance he is preparing the ballroom for the party with Oishi."

"So basically he's probably with Oishi," Momo concluded, "Ok I'll check the ballroom first."

* * *

"Oh my goodness! Do we have enough streamers? What about snacks? There's no beverages! What if it rains! Oh god what if—!"

"Nya! Oishi calm down!" Eiji interrupted his doubles partner's frenzied rant. "It's gonna be ok! Here sit down and have a cookie." The red head made Oishi sit down, and handed him one of the cookies he had in his hand, the other already half eaten.

Oishi breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Eiji." He smiled. "You're right, I really need to calm down. Everything's going to be ok."

"Yup! And you know why?" Eiji sat down next to his friend.

"Why?"

"Because…we—" Eiji paused. Oishi noticed his friend's uncharacteristically serious expression.

"Eiji?"

"C-cookies! Because we have cookies!" Eiji suddenly exclaimed, gulping up the remains of his cookie in one go. Oishi blinked, taken off guard, an expression that changed to a smile, as he let out a small chuckle.

"Ha ha yeah cookies will be our savior."

"Haven't let me down yet!" Eiji grinned, but Oishi was getting the feeling, Eiji had wanted to say something else. "Ne Oishi..."

"Hm?"

"Actually, I—"

"Ah there you are!" Momo rushed into the ballroom, catching the golden pair off guard.

"Momo?"

"Eiji-senpai I really need to ask you something!" Momo had a look of desperation on his face.

"Not now nya! Oishi and me are getting this place ready for the party." Eiji explained, clearly annoyed at Momo's sudden interruption.

"But you're just sitting there eating cookies!" Momo pointed to the cookie in Oishi's hand.

"W-we were just taking a break!" Eiji defended the cookies.

"Oh come on! This is really important! It's about…the plan."

"Nya…fine. I'll be right back Oishi."

"Uh, sure." Oishi nodded and watched the two leave.

* * *

"So this is where you were Ace?" Ace awoke to see Sakura, Sakuno, and Tomoka looking down at him.

"Huh? W-where am I?" Ace sat up, and rubbed his head. He was near the resort's parking lot, and there was a pink purse on the ground next to him.

"W-what happened?" Sakuno asked.

"I don't know…the last thing I remember is leaving the resort and then I knocked into someone and I saw this weird pink smoke and that's all." Ace explained, as the girls helped him up.

"Hey…isn't that Misa-chan's?" Tomoka pointed to the purse laying beside Ace's feet.

"Yeah…it is!" Sakura ran up to the purse, picked it up, and then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ace asked.

"This purse…there's sleeping gas inside." Sakura answered.

"Ok, why does Misa-chan have sleeping gas in her purse and why is it funny?" Tomoka asked, clearly confused.

"Well she's into all those occult and magic type things so that's probably why she had this stuff in here."

"Nee-chan!" They all turned around to see Misa and Zen running towards them. "Y-you found my purse?"

"Yup. Here you go." Sakura handed her younger sister the sparkly purse. "What happened? How'd you lose it?"

"I didn't lose it, I left it near the pool, but when I came back it was gone." Misa explained.

"You mean someone stole it?" Ace gasped.

"90 percent someone stole the purse, but while they were running, they knocked into Ace, and dropped the purse, then the sleeping gas came out, knocking Ace out, which probably made the thief panic, drop the purse and flee." They all turned around to see Inui walking up to the scene, trusty notebook in hand, with Kaido not too far behind.

"I-I see…" Sakura nodded.

"It does make sense." Tomoka noted.

"Wow you're like a genius or something!" Zen exclaimed.

"No, it's merely what the data states." Inui replied.

"Aw don't be so modest man!" Ace slapped the bespectacled tennis player on the back. "You just solved a crime!"

"A-anyhow…" Inui evaded the words of praise, uncomfortable with Ace's familiarity as well. "We should probably notify Mr. Ryuzaki that there is a thief in the vicinity."

* * *

The sun was about to set, as Sakuno and Tomoka were getting ready for the party.

"Fuji-senpai said Ryoma-sama was going to pick you up here right?" Tomoka asked.

"Y-yes."

"Cool, so I'll go ahead, so you two can spend some time alone together before heading to the party!" The loud girl squealed.

"T-thanks Tomo-chan." Sakuno smiled, as her best friend gave her a wink and headed out the door. Sakuno took a deep breath and sat down, waiting for Ryoma.

* * *

"Nya! Everything looks great Oishi!" Eiji put an arm around his best friend.

"Thanks Eiji." Oishi smiled, and then noticed Ace putting a cup of soda on the table. "Hey, use a coaster you insolent fool!"

"Kyaa I'm sorry!" Ace ran away as Oishi unleashed a reign of terror on him. "Taka-san save me!" Fuji took a tennis racket out from some random person's suit case and handed it to Taka.

"BURNING!" Taka yelled and began running after Oishi and Ace.

"Hmm…it feels like something's missing…" Eiji put a finger to his chin.

"Yeah…ah Echizen's not here yet." Momo remembered.

"Oh that's right…" Eiji agreed. They both stood smiling idiotically and nodding. "…But why isn't O'chibi here yet?"

"Saa…" Fuji appeared behind them all of a sudden.

"Nyaa! Fuji?"

"What is this about Echizen not being here yet?" Fuji queried, and then turned to Momo, a menacing aura surrounded the genius. "Wasn't it your job to tell Echizen about the party Momo?"

"Oh yeah! So that's what I was supposed to do earlier!" Momo exclaimed.

"You baka Momo! Sakuno-chan is going to be waiting!"

"I-It'll be fine!" Momo explained. "I'll just go tell Echizen now! But…does anybody know where he is…?"

* * *

**A/N**

Momo ruined yet another plan it seems. He's probably going to get "it" from Fuji later. What "it" is...I don't know. And poor Tezuka…he was just minding his own business, and he gets harassed by random older woman. But in their defense he could probably pass as a twenty year old. Anyways this is the last one of these little author's notes.(sniffle) As the next chapter will be the last! So we're going to bring in some special guests! So welcome—

Atobe: Greetings commoners! Ore-sama is back by popular demand!

Me: Um…no Atobe, actually no one mentioned anything about you.

Atobe: Nonsense! The people love Ore-sama!

Me: Right…anyways…

Atobe: Wait a second!

Me: Hm?

Atobe: Are you…

Me: What?

Atobe: Are you…ready to get R.A.P.E.D?

Me: You're still on that?

Atobe: Of course! (snaps fingers)

Atobe's servant: (Appears holding R.A.P.E. materials bag)

Me: Seriously stop with that! You know most people don't go around saying things like that.

Atobe: Well Ore-sama is not most people.

Me: Clearly…look if you insist on staying here, can you just…I don't know tone it down a bit?

Atobe: (takes out bucket of sparkles) Hmm?

Me: Never mind…ok so our special guests are…Inui and Kintaro! Hey wait what's so special about you guys? You've been— (gets shoved into closet by unknown hands)

Kintaro: Hm? Where'd she go? Oh well!

Inui: I heard this was an interview.

Kintaro Ooh ok! (Picks up note cards from ground) I'll ask the first question! Inui, how do you feel about none of your predictions coming true so far in the story?

Inui: … (Leaves)

Kintaro: Ehh? Why'd he leave? (Turns to stare at Atobe and his now sparkly hair)

Atobe: Come get sparkly with Ore-sama!

Kintaro: Uh…Bye! (Runs out of room)


	21. The plan succeeded!

Here it is! Finally! The last chapter! Thanks for seeing this through to the end with me despite my annoyingly delayed updates. Oh yes and even though I said that they were in high school in the beginning…it's just easier to say they still go to Seigaku, so they're all still in Seigaku, lol. Enjoy!

**Chapter 21 The plan succeeded!  
**

"Hmm…it feels like something's missing…" Eiji put a finger to his chin.

"Yeah…ah Echizen's not here yet." Momo remembered.

"Oh that's right…" Eiji agreed. They both stood smiling idiotically and nodding. "…But why isn't Echizen here yet?"

"Saa…" Fuji appeared behind them all of a sudden.

"Nyaa! Fuji?"

"What is this about Echizen not being here yet?" Fuji queried, and then turned to Momo; a menacing aura surrounded the genius. "Wasn't it your job to tell Echizen about the party Momo?"

"Oh yeah! So that's what I was supposed to do earlier!" Momo exclaimed.

"You baka Momo!"

"I-It'll be fine!" Momo explained. "I'll just go tell Echizen now! But…does anybody know where he is…?"

* * *

"Hmm?" Ryoma sat up and began rubbing his eyes. He had just woken from the nap of his life. He looked around and realized he was still sitting on the beach chair by the pool. "Ah…" He remembered that he decided to take a short nap to avoid the summer heat, but it seemed the nap went on longer than planned. "_Oh well…"_ Ryoma thought. "_I guess it's time for bed now." _He decided and headed inside the resort, when his stomach grumbled. "_Maybe I'll get a snack first…"_

_

* * *

_

Sakuno glanced at the clock for the fifth time. It was already twenty minutes past the time Fuji told her Ryoma would be coming to pick her up. "_M-maybe Ryoma-kun's…not coming?" _Sakuno thought, feeling dejected. Then shook her head. "_No! I can't think like that…it hasn't even been that long."_ She reassured herself, as she sat waiting, hopeful.

* * *

"Echizen!" Momo called out. "Here boy! We have Ponta…and tennis balls!"

"Echizen's not a dog Momo…" Oishi sighed.

"Hmm I guess not." Momo nodded.

"What do you mean you guess not? Isn't that obvious?" Ace shouted as he walked up to them clad in pink sparkly hello kitty attire from head to toe. "And why am I the only one who's wearing this stupid hello kitty stuff?"

"Fsshhh!" Kaido hissed aggressively at Ace for insulting his favorite famous female Japanese cat, as Inui began scribbling down something in his notebook.

"What is it Inui-senpai?" Momo asked, hoping he had some info on Ryoma's location. "Something important?"

"…It has increased by 5 percent…"

"What has?" Oishi asked.

"The possibility of Kaido having an obsession with hello kitty." Inui answered matter-of-factly. Eiji, Oishi and Momo sweat dropped, while Kaido flushed in embarrassment.

"Um…Inui exactly how much data on Kaido involving hello kitty do you have? I mean is this something we should talk about?" Oishi asked, wearing a genuinely concerned expression.

"Uh hello? What about _my _Hello kitty issues huh?" Ace interrupted the soon to be intervention.

"Nya! You guys! What about O'chibi and Sakuno-chan and the plan and the edge and the romance and the—!"

"Ok ok we got it senpai!" Momo sighed, quieting the red head. "So I think we should split up and search for Echizen. I'll take the north quadrant with Taka-senpai, Oishi-senpai and Eiji-senpai can take the south, Inui-senpai and Mamushi take the east, and Tezuka-buchou and Fuji senpai can take the west quadrant. We will communicate over these handheld two-way radio transceivers." He explained and brought out a box of pearly pink walkie talkies. "We'll also need some sort of source of mechanism that brings light to get around in the dark and—."

"Or we could just call him on his cell phone?" Oishi suggested. Everyone readily agreed, except a poor dejected Momo who hugged his box of walkie talkies.

"Its ok guys…we still have each other." He assured the pink gizmos. Oishi proceeded to call Ryoma, but to no avail.

"He's not answering." Oishi told the others.

"Hah!" Momo laughed victoriously. "Now we have to go with my plan!"

"Fine…we'll split up as Momo suggested." Oishi decided.

"Hey! What about me?" Ace yelled.

"Nya…you don't have to shout Anger Management Mountain, we're all right here. We're not like 100 miles away…" Eiji commented.

You stay here with the girls and the freshman trio." Momo instructed.

"Aww Why?" Ace pouted

"Because you use too many exclamation points and question marks and TiRaMiSuLoVeR is tired of typing them." Momo answered.

"Huh?"

"Ok then, let's go!"

* * *

"R-Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno blushed, when she saw Ryoma standing there at her door.

"Do you know where everyone else is? They weren't in their rooms…" Ryoma asked, unfazed by Sakuno's expressions as usual.

"Huh? W-well they're p-probably at the party." Sakuno answered, confused, that Ryoma didn't already figure that.

"Party?" Ryoma raised an eyebrow.

"Y-you don't know?" Sakuno blinked. Then it became clear: Fuji. He knew about Sakuno's feelings for the tennis prince, and being the nice senpai he is (well Sakuno believes this) he was probably trying to set them up. But something must have gone wrong, and no one told Ryoma about the party. Then she realized this was her chance. Fuji and the other senpai had done half the work, and she had to do the rest. "U-um…Ryoma-kun…d-do you want to go…to the party…w-with me?" She slowly looked up to see his reaction. He looked…confused. Sakuno's heart dropped to her stomach. Maybe this was a bad idea? Maybe I shouldn't have said anything? These thoughts raced through her mind, as she anticipated his answer. "A-ano…Ryoma-kun?" He suddenly took off his hat, revealing that trademark confident smirk with just a slight pink tint to his cheeks.

"Sure."

* * *

"We didn't find him in our room." Momo said when the regulars met up after searching a bit.

"He wasn't near the pool." Inui reported.

"We didn't find him either." Oishi sighed. Just then, Fuji phoned. "Hello Fuji? You found him? Really?" Oishi smiled, making the others confused. "Ok, I'll tell them. Bye." Oishi hung up, with a big grin on his face.

"What happened Oishi?" Eiji asked.

"Did Fuji and Tezuka find him?" Inui asked.

"Oh they found him alright. And guess who he was with?"

"Uhh…Kevin?" Momo guessed.

"No! Sakuno-chan." Oishi replied.

"Really?"

* * *

"Looks like everything worked out after all." Fuji smiled contently, as he walked back to the party with Tezuka.

"Why did you call me to that sandwich shop and then never show up?" Tezuka asked.

"Ah…sorry about that, I guess I just forgot."

"I see…45 laps then." Tezuka replied.

"…Really?" Even Fuji was a little surprised by this. "Ok…well after the party then—."

"No, right now."

"Saa…Tezuka really doesn't like to be stood up huh?"

"50 laps."

* * *

The moment Sakuno and Ryoma stepped into the resort's ballroom, they were bombarded by people.

"Sakuno! I thought you weren't going to come!" Hikaru squealed. "And with one of the boys I approved of! Well that's not that great, but it's better than showing up with one of those shifty characters."

"Kyaa you two look so cute together!" Tomoka cheered.

"Sakuno you finally came! But why with that brat?" Ace frowned, just as the regulars walked in.

"Yes! Everything with the plan is finally coming together!" Momo cheered, "Now we can finally enjoy this party!"

"So can someone finally tell me why no one else is wearing this hello kitty stuff?" Ace asked.

"Oh that's because that wasn't really the theme we decided on. We just told you that, because we thought it would be funny." Momo explained. "Anyways the Mamushi is probably the only one who actually wanted a hello kitty theme."

"Fsshhh s-shut up idiot!" Kaido stammered.

"79 percent chance Ace feels embarrassed about this predicament. 80 percent chance Momo wanted to wear a hello kitty dress." Inui recited his data, causing Kaido to snort in Momo's direction.

"Where are these numbers coming from Inui-senpai?" Momo barked.

* * *

"Ace?" Sakura walked up to the frustrated idiot, who was busy, fumbling about with his hello kitty shoelaces.

"Hm?"

"Um…I just wanted to tell you something." Sakura twiddled her thumbs awkwardly.

"Uh sure, what is it?" Ace answered, still preoccupied with those dang shoelaces.

"W-well…you—I mean I…I—."

"IT'S FUN TO STAY AT THE…YMCA!" Immediately the song burst through the speakers, drowning out Sakura's attempted confession.

"Oh yeah!" Horio cheered. "This is my jam!"

"Oh shut up, you're annoying voice is ruining the song!" Tomoka yelled.

"Well you're voice is more annoying!" Horio shouted back.

"Oh shut up and dance with me!" Tomoka smirked and grabbed him by the hand. Horio's mouth dropped to the floor.

"B-but I thought you like Kaido-senpai!"

"What did I say? I said shut up and dance with me!" Tomoka berated him, attempting to hide her blush. Horio shrugged and agreed, all too happily.

"Sorry what was that?" Ace asked Sakura, trying to hear over the blasting music, and Tomoka and Horio's voices.

"N-never mind!" Sakura slapped a hand over her red face and walked away. Maybe next time…

* * *

"Hey guys have you seen Fuji-senpai anywhere?" Momo asked.

"Yeah I haven't seen him in a while." Eiji added.

"Tezuka's also gone." Oishi pointed out.

"Isn't that them out there?" Taka pointed out the window to the beach. Fuji was running along the beach shore, and Tezuka was counting out the number of laps left.

"Wow…the guy devotes his whole summer to uniting two kids in love, and that's what he gets as a reward…running laps on the beach at night, with Tezuka supervising." Momo shook his head like it was just so sad...which it was.

* * *

"Why are we even at this stupid party?" Zen grumbled. "People are all like dancing and holding hands and doing gross stuff!"

"It's not gross." Misa replied.

"Uh yeah it is." Zen sighed, as he slouched in his chair.

"But there's good food at least." Misa held up a bowl of guacamole and chips.

"Yeah…I guess…" Zen nodded. "Wait a second! That's not guacamole! That's a zombie's face!"

"Huh? No is isn't—."Misa was silenced, when Zen slapped a spoonful of the avocado dip right on her face. "That…still doesn't make sense….stupid."

"Well is doesn't have to, 'cause now you have green stuff on your face ha ha!" Zen pointed a finger at the girl.

"You'll regret that…or rather you'll be sleeping with the fishies for that." Misa threatened as she took a spiked club out of her purse dipped it in the guacamole and started chasing him.

"H-how can some stupid girl who still says fishies be so scary?" Zen cried as he ran for his life.

"Maybe we should stop them?" Katsuo suggested.

"I guess…but first, you should really try this dip!" Kachiro grinned as he dipped a chip into the guacamole.

* * *

"Oishi…I need to tell you something…" Eiji had a stern expression.

"Uh sure, what's up Eiji?" Oishi asked concerned about what his doubles partner was going to say.

"W-well…I…I lo…lo…"

"Oh just spit it out already!" Momo interrupted from a ways away.

Eiji glared back at his loud mouthed kouhai, and then turned back around to face Oishi.

"I…I lost the bag for the cookies, so I've been carrying them in my pocket since yesterday!"

"…What?" Oishi and Momo blinked.

"I'm sorry! I let you eat that cookie even though it was in my pocket for a long time and I… kind of dropped it…" Eiji looked away, clearly ashamed. "A-and when I went to the bathroom I might've—."

"Oh god! That's disgusting!" Momo gagged.

"…what?" Oishi repeated himself, clearly not able to grasp what had just been said. "The…the BATHROOM? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU TAKE COOKIES IN THE BATHROOM?" Oishi yelled out.

"Nyaa! I'm sorry Oishi!" Eiji cried.

"THAT'S SO UNSANITARY!" Oishi freaked out. "WHERE'S THE MOUTH WASH?" He hurriedly grabbed his emergency bag, fished out a bottle of blue mouth wash and started gargling down the stuff.

"O-Oishi…" Eiji said nervously. "I'm sorry…please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you…" Oishi sighed, as he wiped droplets of mouth wash from his face. "But did you give anyone else those dirty cookies? Because you should go tell them about it and apologize."

"No, I didn't give any to anyone else. Well I did give some to Sakuno-chan, but that was when I still had the bag…so they weren't dirty." Eiji answered.

"Well that's fine then, as long as no one was poisoned." Oishi nodded.

"Yay! So can we go party now?" Eiji asked.

"Yeah." Oishi smiled and followed the excited red head onto the dance floor.

* * *

"Fuji-senpai, you're back?" Momo noticed the now sweating senpai walk in. "Wasn't Tezuka-buchou making you run laps?"

"Ah yes…but he let me go free, because I told him I would go to the sandwich shop with him." Fuji explained with his signature smile.

"…Huh?" Momo blinked.

"So how's the plan going?" Fuji ignored the younger boy's confusion.

"Ah seems to be going pretty well!" Momo snickered. "Oh and about the whole forgetting to tell Echizen about the party thing…"

"Ah about that…" Fuji nodded, "Well, we can just let that go, since everything ended up working out."

"R-really?" Momo gasped.

"Yes. Besides, I'm going to be busy working on my new matchmaking project."

"You're going to get another couple together? Who are they?" Momo asked.

"Hmm…I don't think I'll need your help with this one Momo." Fuji answered. "I actually want this one to work out without all the…issues."

"Oh please let me help senpai!" Momo begged. "I'll do better this time!"

"Well…we'll see." Fuji smiled.

* * *

"C'mon." Ryoma held a hand out.

"E-eh?" Sakuno blushed.

"You wanna dance right?" Ryoma asked, clearly new to this as well. Sakuno immediately grabbed his hand as he led her out to the dance floor. A slow song started playing. "They swayed to the music for a few seconds before Sakuno stepped on Ryoma's foot, causing the tennis prince to flinch.

"S-sorry!" Sakuno flustered.

"It's fine." He sighed. "Y-you know…what I said before about taking back what I said…I-I take it back."

"H-huh?" Sakuno blinked.

"I-I mean…I do like you." Ryoma confessed, causing them both to turn as red as the reddest roses. "I'm sorry for saying I take it back…"

"Y-you've been really c-confusing lately…" Sakuno said. "B-but…I still like you too."

"R-Ryuzaki…"

"S-Sakuno. C-call me Sakuno." Sakuno said, with a new found confidence she mustered from who knows where. Ryoma was silent for a while, taken aback by her directness. Then he smirked.

"Ok…Sakuno.

* * *

3 weeks later…

"Ne Fuji! Fuji!" Eiji's chipper voice rang through the school hallway as he ran to catch up to his friend.

"Good Morning Eiji." Fuji smiled, as he paused in his steps to allow the hyper red head to catch up.

"Guess what I just saw! O'chibi and Sakuno-chan holding hands! They were holding hands!"

"Hmm that is quite a good development." Fuji nodded.

"I know right?" Eiji chuckled. "Wow we really did an amazing thing didn't we?"

"Ah young love!" Momo popped up from behind them.

"Momo? What are you doing here?" Eiji asked.

"Just saw those two love birds holding hands! Isn't it great?" Momo smirked and flashed a thumbs up. "Oh by the way Fuji-senpai, didn't you say you were setting up another couple? I've been wondering who they were."

"Oh yes that's right." Fuji glanced from Eiji to Momo, and then smiled to himself.

* * *

"Go Taka-san!" Everyone stared at the loudest voice at tennis practice, which happened to belong to Ace. Yeah that guy…after summer vacation ended, Ace decided to transfer to Seigaku and become a part of the tennis…cheering squad. "Wow Taka-san you're amazing!" He yelled, making Taka nervous and embarrassed.

"That's really nice Ace-san…but I-I haven't even stepped on to the court yet…" Taka sighed.

"Oh right sorry!" Ace chuckled as he scratched the back of his head bashfully.

"Geez can you be any more of an annoying fanboy?" Sakura scoffed as she walked up to Ace and Taka.

"Aw jealous again?" Ace teased.

"I-I'm not jealous! What do I have to be jealous of anyway? God you're annoying!" Sakura rambled on as she tried to hide a blush. Sakura had also transferred to Seigaku after she and Misa moved in with Sakuno and her grandma. Misa attended the local elementary school, which also happens to be the school Zen goes to. Funny how things work out…

* * *

After tennis practice, Momo and Kaido were arguing once again, as they headed to the clubroom, when they spotted Inui hiding behind a bush, jotting down some notes.

"Ah Inui-senpai…? What are you doing?" Momo asked, as the two walked up to him.

"At this pace, in approximately two weeks, three days, 4 hours, 7 minutes, and 31 seconds, Echizen and Ryuzaki will engage in their first kiss." Inui stated.

"Wow really?" Momo gasped in amazement.

"So if TiRaMiSuLoVeR would just fast forward the story to that time…"

"You just wanted your prediction of them kissing in this story to come true right?" Momo sighed. Suddenly everything around them started going at super speed. "Whoa what's happening?"

"I think we're fast forwarding to the time senpai said." Kaido figured with wide eyes.

"Yes, that's exactly right." Inui said a tinge of excitement to his voice.

"What the heck? When did this become a science fiction story?" Momo freaked out.

"What are you doing in the back of that pickup truck senpai?" Ryoma asked, Ponta in hand. Then suddenly they passed by him.

"Huh?" Momo, blinked as he looked around to see the three of them were crouched down inside the back of green truck which had some bushes, branches, and other debris surrounding them.

"…How did we…?" Kaido was just as confused. It seemed the truck had started driving, and they were now nearing the exit of the school.

"We're not in a sci-fi story! We're in the back of a moving truck! Help!" Momo yelled.

"Relax, I have a plan." Inui announced, and then he stood up.

"Senpai isn't it dangerous to stand up when we're moving so fast?" Kaido asked.

"Ah you're right." Inui nodded and sat back down.

"Gaah! What are we going to do now?" Momo panicked.

* * *

A little bit later…

"Momo! Kaido! Inui! Wake up guys!" The three slowly opened their eyes to see Eiji staring back at them.

"Eiji-senpai…?"

"What is this?"

"It's the diner on 5th street." They all looked around to see they were indeed sitting in a diner and all the other regulars were there.

"Why are we here?"

"Because look!" Eiji pointed across the restaurant to Ryoma and Sakuno who were sitting alone together.

"So…?" Kaido groaned.

"They're on a date!" Eiji grinned.

"So…?" Kaido groaned again.

"Shut it Mamushi! This is awesome!" Momo suddenly got excited and completely forgot everything that had just happened in the past half hour.

"We have to go train…" Kaido said, and looked to Inui for assistance.

"We'll train later Kaido." Inui answered, as he fished out his notepad, and peered in anticipation at the two youngsters on their date.

_"What is this…?"_ Kaido thought to himself in despair.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Ryoma asked, noticing Sakuno's discomfort.

"I-it's just…the senpai…" Sakuno blushed, and glanced towards the people in question, who weren't being as secretive as they thought they were.

"Why won't they just go away…?" Ryoma sighed, as a huge colorful sign was being put up. It read: Congratulations on your 1st date O'chibi & Sakuno-chan! Love 4ever! "This isn't even our first date…" Ryoma pointed out.

A gasp was heard.

"What does he mean it's not their first date?"

"What's wrong with that? They've been together since the end of summer vacation anyways…"

"I know, but still, they should be taking it slow! They're still young y'know?" Ryoma and Sakuno could tell by now that the two yelling were Eiji and Momo.

"Oh please senpai…you've probably gone way further with—."

"That's different!" Eiji cut Momo off. "And what about you and Ann-chan huh?"

"W-what about me and Ann?" Momo was the one stammering now.

"You guys are too loud." Tezuka reprimanded the two.

"Ah…sorry buchou…" Momo and Eiji frowned.

"How about we let them have some time alone?" Fuji suggested. Everyone agreed and they all proceeded to leave the diner. Five minutes later, Fuji returned and immediately hid behind the garbage cans. A matchmakers job is never done you know?

* * *

Ryoma-kun…t-thanks for dinner." Sakuno smiled as they were walking home.

"Sure." Ryoma answered nonchalantly.

"I-It seems that the senpai went home."

"Finally…you better not keep mentioning them or they might just appear again…" Ryoma sighed, making Sakuno giggle.

"But…if it w-wasn't for Fuji-senpai and the others, w-we wouldn't be together." Sakuno looked down shyly.

"I guess…" Ryoma stuffed his hands in his pockets, and glanced at Sakuno from the corner of his eye. He suddenly grabbed her hand in his own, surprising Sakuno, who just blushed madly, clearly still not used to the fact that they were dating.

"R-Ryoma-kun…"

"L-let's go home."

Sakuno couldn't help but smile after seeing Ryoma's pink cheeks. "Ok."

**-The End.-**


End file.
